


忠誠

by christyli05



Category: Fatal Fury, King of Fighters
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:28:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 111,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24389662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christyli05/pseuds/christyli05
Summary: 基斯x比利每天零散的場景，組成他絕對的忠誠
Relationships: Geese Howard/Billy Kane
Kudos: 4





	1. 第一天

**Author's Note:**

> 這篇文章已獲得原作者准許翻譯和轉載  
> 原文:Lealtad by miauneko  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/16635869/chapters/39002048#workskin
> 
> 翻譯純粹為個人對基斯x比利這對cp的喜愛  
> 也希望更多人喜愛這對cp  
> 本人對原文西班牙文並不熟悉，因為本文以意譯為主  
> 如有錯誤，望請原諒

「基斯。霍華德（Geese Howard)是南鎮的主人」，這句話絕對沒有誇大其詞。

當商人以賄賂，恐嚇和暴力獲得這座城市的絕對控制權時，他証明了上述句子絕非謊言。

那個人助長了邪惡與腐敗，這是無法反駁的事實。畢竟不少人都在他的指揮下喪生。

但是霍華德令南鎮繁榮起來也是一個無法反駁的事實。

在他的摩天大樓頂部，這個人慣於在落地玻璃前欣賞這座城市的風景。這些年來，他的大樓一直都是南鎮最高的建築物，亦被稱為「基斯塔」（Geese Tower）。因為對他而言，謙卑這個概念幾乎不存在於霍華德的字典裏。但時移世易，一些雄心勃勃的地產項目開始出現，這些建築的金屬吊車什至開始出現在他欣賞的風景中。每當基斯看到這些新的點綴，他總會對它們感到興趣。什至會忽發奇想：當這些末來建成的建築物比他的大樓更高時，是否意味着他該建造一座更高，更雄偉的摩天大樓。

但是他對此並不着急。因為對他而言，這座城市就像一個棋盤，一切的所有只是他控制的棋子。

經濟的蓬勃發展不但帶來新的建築，也為當地的居民帶來平穩的時期。暴力，毒品和犯罪被局限在特定區域內，令平民減少接觸。當然， 偶爾的輕微犯罪會影響到平民，但在當今世上哪在城市可以完全避免？

因此，即使人民知道霍華德集團（Howard Connection)是個犯罪組織時，居民也沒有對其手段作出任何批判。因為犯罪組織之間的鬥爭甚少波及無辜。

普通人很容易無視這些圍繞着幫派鬥爭的槍擊事件。因為他們並不在乎罪犯之間的互相殘殺。他們只是假裝這些罪犯和貧民窟並不存在。

而當市民確保自己能過上安穩的生活，他們也接受基斯的統治。

市民的默許令商人可以自由地解決更重要的問題：其他組織和黑手黨並不承認基斯的存在，不少幫派在暗中窺視南鎮的擁有權。

霍華德完全沒打算減少暴力的行動。只要敵對幫派一出現，他就會不遺餘力地摧毀其領導人。這幾個星期， 市民對這些殘酷的謀殺案以及零散地分佈在各地的屍體已經麻目了。

儘管沒人討論，但南鎮居民卻有共識：如果南鎮落入其他黑手黨手中，他們短暫的安穩生活將不再覆反。他們都清楚了解霍華德並非在保護南鎮，而只是在穩固自己的權利。但如果這是個雙贏的局面，他們為什麼還要干預呢。

罪犯的屍體被埋葬後，這座城市再次平靜起來。而那些謀殺案的調查也被「合理」的款項所平息下來。

而沒有領導者，這些犯罪者就變得一無是處，倖存者只能在貧民窟裏苟延殘喘。

霍華德當然知道完全肅清一個組織是一個不可能的。因此出於戰略目的，他為倖存者提供為他工作的機會。雖然當中只有一部人接受，但基斯仍允許拒絕的人留在南鎮。 這樣其他的幫派就會引以為鑑，知道反抗的下場就是這樣的被羞辱。

大約在這個時候，比利。凱恩（Billy Kane）開始為基斯。霍華德工作。

比利和其他年輕人一起住在一所建築中，該建築是基斯的財產之一。

比利自幼便生活在此，他在三樓有一個房間，而全部支出都由他自己承擔。

這個房間只擺放了一張床，一張木桌，兩張椅子和一個衣櫃。角落有一台舊式收音機。比利並沒有努力的裝飾房間，因為他認為認真地裝飾房間代表他將會在這裏繼續生活下去。而這不在他的計劃之內。

但是...他的計劃到底是什麼？

他之所以努力工作， 純粹是因為他想在霍華德集團中獲得一個的職位，確保穩定的薪水以養活其妹妹莉莉。凱恩（Lily Kane)。

但是，除此之外，他的目標還不確定。

自從當年基斯在倫敦街頭救出比利和莉莉後，比利發現他身為下屬的生活和他想像的截然不同。在最初的日子裏，比利對賣身於那個男人感到恐懼，這是合理的。尤其是當有人令他有更多羞澀的幻想。

但從那時起已經過了兩年，基斯。霍華德卻什麼都沒有做。

比利的恐懼沒有實現，但他的希望也沒有實現，或者至少還是說他身為下屬的生活和他想像的截然不同。

有時間，當比利因為訓練而筋疲力盡， 倒在自己的床上時，他總是取笑自己：「我究竟在期望什麼？」基斯。霍華德是一個忙碌的商人。比利在街頭上被他拯救可謂意味重大，但或許對基斯來說，這只是生活上的一件小事。

在昔日倫敦渡過的日子裡，商人在等待比利和莉莉的偽造文件時曾親自照顧過他。基斯曾對他表現出了真誠的興趣。

但是當他們到達南鎮時，情況發生了變化。

基斯解釋了比利為他工作的條件，年輕人接受了，因為他別無選擇，而基斯便將其留給了秘書。

幾週過去了，比利沒有再見到他。這使比利感到失望，而他總是忽視這種奇怪的感覺。基斯給予了男孩他所期待的：包括住所，食物以及對保證莉莉的安全。儘管商人不曾聽到，但比利還是感謝他，因為他信守了諾言。

從他臥室的窗戶，比利可以看到遠處基斯住宅的入口。而在業餘時間，他也研究了商人的日常活動。

有時，商人在房子裡待幾個小時。但是，他從來沒有在那裡過夜就乘坐豪華轎車離開。比利很快得出基斯根本不是住在那裏的結論。

在商人每次的到訪，比利都無法避免，想知道商人會否來到這棟大樓並詢問他的狀況。當然那種愚蠢的幻想住住是以失望告終。

儘管並非總是如此。

基斯的行程十分緊湊，他總是急着去別的地方。顯然，和在街上撿到男人見面並不是排在他緊密的行程的首位。但儘管如此，比利並沒有任何不滿，而是更珍惜和基斯相處的每一刻，即使每月只有幾分鐘。

一段時間，比利為自己有天真而感到尷尬。基斯在倫敦對他和莉莉的照顧使他誤以為當他到達美國時，這種情況將繼續下去。

通過給予他關注，基斯曾使他感到與眾不同。

但是自從他到達美國以來，比利就懷疑這可能是商人的技倆。基斯贏得了他的信任，使他同意自願離開英國。儘管比利已經同意了，但是從客觀地考慮的話，那時候他仍然是一個未成年人，而基斯的所作所為幾乎可以說是綁架。

這使年輕人感到困惑。基斯為什麼要為此惹上麻煩？他會得到什麼好處？

在南鎮的住所中，比利很快就不再感到與別不同。這裏有一大批能力上和他相近的男孩，而比利只是其中一員。基斯的秘書從來不會給予他任何特殊待遇，教官亦不會，更不用說已經離開了好幾週的基斯。

最後，比利意識到基斯選擇了他，是因為他意識到了自己的潛力。

而比利要向他展示自己可以走多遠。

無可否應，比利已竭盡全力地接受培訓。但他與教官有些意見上的分歧。教官應該他不應繼續使用三截棍，而是習慣使用更實用和更具破壞性的武器。比利起初是拒絕的，但也沒有再和教官爭論下去。因為教官告訴他，沒有人能夠教他進階的棒術。

因此，比利只能在空餘時間獨自操練三截棍的技術。而教官則集中精力教他如何使用手槍和其他他們認為更有效的武器。

起初，比利試圖說服一些隊友與他一起訓練，但是他總是被拒絕 。據其他年輕人的說法，學習抵禦三截棍的攻擊是沒有意義的，因為南鎮中沒有人使用這種技巧。

以這種不合邏輯的理由拒絕使比利對此感到疑惑，但他很快就發現拒絕與他一起訓練與他偏愛的技術完全無關。

其他人純粹嫉妒比利，因為他們看到他和「霍華德先生」對話。他們認為，比利試圖獲得基斯的賞識以獲得更快的晉升。而比利是基斯親自由英國帶來美國的事實也被他們忽略了。

對此，比利完全沒有任何解釋的意思。他什至沒有生氣。因為這種情況只証明依靠別人是沒意義的。如果他想成功，就必須靠他自己爭取。

因此，他自己繼續私下訓練。額外的特訓住住使他筋疲力盡，但他從不放棄。因為他的獨特技巧才令基斯對他感到興趣。因此他並沒有任何放棄三截棍的念頭。

幸運的是，比利很快就得到成果。他不再是霍華德集團的預備役，而是被分配在基斯塔工作。在那裏，他只是一個小助理，在協助處理瑣碎的事務時了解大樓的管理，以為未來成為保安人員而做準備。

這份工作和比利一直接受的訓練和準備完全無關，但他沒有提出抗議。因為在基斯塔內，他就獲得更多見到基斯的機會。

在這些日子中， 比利證實基斯根本沒有任何多餘的時間。每天，基斯都在監視着公司的運作，參加會議或接待看似重要的商人，當地人和外國人。而當僱員下班後，比利有時會透過安全攝像機，確認基斯仍在他辦公室裡，坐在他滿是文件的桌子前工作。

「您不累嗎？］他心想，但也只限於此，因為他並沒有進入基斯辦公室的許可，更別說與他對話。

但是，那很快就改變了。

由於比利是最年輕的僱員之一，因此其他僱員經常派他外出辦事。起初，年輕人為此感到不忿，但他很快就發現給他的任務是有共同點的：這些任務絕大多數要親自前住基斯的私人辦公室轉交一些重要文件或者打斷會議，以傳達一些急切的信息。

比利對其他僱員害怕打斷老闆的工作導致基斯大發雷霆感到高興。因為這令他能擔任他的樓層和基斯辦公室之間的信使。

商人並不怕他的打擾。但有時在他短暫的匯報後，基斯根本沒看過他一眼，只是揮手趕走他。令比利不禁懷疑商人是否根本不在意誰在打擾他。

比利的事業似乎進展順利，他開始喜歡這份工作。儘管委派他做的只是小事，但也使他感到自己很有用。他已經開始獲得微薄的薪水，雖然在支付莉莉的撫養費之後就所剩無幾，但這位年輕人在每月月底收到支票時仍感到滿意。

比利開始計劃儲蓄，他打算去鎮上的二手店買衣服，以減輕自己的經濟負擔。他厭倦了穿著黑色西裝和領帶，即使這是霍華德集團的的製服。比利認為自己需要一些獨特性。

而比利認為能朝着努力並前進是一件美好的事情。

直到有一天早上，比利才發現並非所有人都對他的進步感到認同。

當一名助手給他一個信封，裡面裝有公司的文件，並表未要「盡快」（ASAP)交給基斯時，比利並沒有什麼疑惑就聽從了。

比利來到老闆的辦公室。接待員指着一個落下百葉窗的玻璃牆辦公室，並表示基斯正在開會。比利去了那裏，敲了敲門，驚訝的是沒有看守。通常，一個保鏢會試圖阻止他的前進，而比利則不得不解釋說他必須傳達一個緊急信息。

「也許會議已經結束了？」

比利沒有等待回覆就走進去，當十幾個頭轉向他時，他只能僵硬地站在門口。

一群商人圍坐在一張橢圓形的桌子。基斯站在人群前，利用旁邊的投影機進行演說。比利的進場打斷了他的句子，而基斯因為憤怒而瞇起他的藍眼。

比利感覺到來自周遭的壓力。他注意到其他人正高傲地鄙視他。似乎對他的中斷感到不滿。

「我是得到許可的 。」比利無視了那些商人，因為他們不是他的目標。他安靜地關上門並朝基斯走去。在路上他聽到眾人的竊竊私語和對他的恥笑。比利對此感到感到煩惱。

「他們為什麼在笑？」

「我不知道你也對年輕人感興趣，霍華德。」一名年齡較大，皮膚蒼白的棕髮男人用其南方特有的口音說到。而這令在場的人更在意的低聲討論。

比利皺著眉頭，終於明白那些嘲笑是針對他的。他們在取笑他的年齡嗎？還是取笑他是一個沒有經驗的員工，在未經允許的情況下打斷了一個重要的會議？

比利怒氣沖沖地掃了這個人一眼，並準備以最不禮貌的回應他。

但是，基斯在他開口前搶先問道：

「比利，這是怎麼回事？」

比利在他身上拿出信封並拿在手裡。但基斯完全沒有想接收的意圖。

這令年輕人再次感覺到緊張，他亦因此感到驚訝，因為通常他並不會在基斯前有如此感覺。

與其他僱員不同，他能更隨意地對待他的老闆。他沒有把基斯稱做「您」，也沒有稱他為「先生」。

他打開他的嘴唇。他知道就像平時一樣簡單的一句就足夠了：「他們向您發送此信封」。信封會易手，而他可以離開。

但是比利瞥見了基斯眼中的變化。這彷彿是一個沉默的警告，什至是一個威脅。

基斯似乎在告訴他他必須注意自己的表達方式。這種情況並不適合使用非正式的語氣。

比利為自己不像其他僱員唯命是從感到自豪，但他還是有足夠的常識知道現在不是鬥氣的時候。

僱員的態度會反映着公司的形象。因此比利要做的顯然是避免基斯再眾多商人前丟臉。

「會計部的希瑟先生希望我將這些文件送給您，他說這是緊急的事件，先生。」最後他選擇用了謙卑而不失禮貌的用詞。

基斯凝視了他一秒鐘，然後拿起信封，看了看裏面的內容。

「我會處理它們。 你可以退下。」

比利點點頭，然後為了表現得感覺更有禮貌，他在離開前還鞠了個躬，就像他在電視中看到歐洲管家所做的那樣。在他離開前好像看到基斯對此表示驚訝，但比利不能確定。因為這位商人馬上再次專注在會議上，並為這短暫的打擾表示歉意。

比利離開會議室，關上門後深深地嘆了口氣。

在走廊上，他看到了基斯其中一位的私人秘書急步跑到他身邊。他個子高大但是光頭，並戴著墨鏡以配合他那套燙直的的黑色西裝。比利不知道他的真名，但每個人都稱他為Ripper。由比利在霍華德集團工作的第一天，他便是他的直屬上司。

「你到底知不知道你在幹什麼，小子？」Ripper站在他面前問。儘管他的眼鏡鏡片是黑色的，但比利注意到秘書很不高興，正緊張地觀察會議室內的狀況。

「我不明白你的意思？」比利反問。

「你不能那樣打斷基斯大人的會議！」基斯大人曾明確下令不准人進人。你知道達成協議對基斯大人有多重要嗎？

「我不得不交付一些重要文件」比利解釋說。他不是在找籍口，只是希望Ripper能冷靜下來。

但Ripper卻抓住比利，將他拖離會議室。

「今天沒有任何事情比會議更重要，你應該知道的！」

比利想了想基斯在他進入會議室的表情。

「你不能再這樣做。」Ripper命令，苦惱地扶了扶額頭。下班後留下來，你必須向基斯大人道歉。

比利點了頭，感到困惑。真的那麼嚴重嗎？

他回到會計區，對自己有些惱火。他希望自己不會給基斯大人帶來麻煩。

當他行出電梯時，他立即注意所有人都看了他一下。他更看到那些人嘲諷的笑容，並聽到他們低聲交談。

給他信封的女生走向了他，臉上露出嘲諷的笑容：

「凱恩先生，我真的很抱歉。」 我不知道事情會變成這樣的...

比利沒有在乎她的道歉。他研究了其他的職員。每個人似乎都知道發生了什麼事。他們似乎很享受。好像在等他犯那個錯誤。

比利終於意識到發生了什麼事。

他被派去打擾會議，使他在基斯面前出錯。

這是故意的。

和他之前一樣，比利的進步引起了其他員工的強烈不滿。他們不願看到一個外國男孩如此迅速地升職，並妄稱自己是霍華德先生值得信賴的僱員。

他們設法使比利犯下了不可挽救的錯誤，最好讓老闆為此解僱他。

幸運的是，比利的中斷並沒有太大的阻礙，基斯最終成功簽下合同。

那天晚上，基斯在他的私人辦公室內接受了道歉

這位商人站在窗戶前欣賞城市的夜景，雙手交叉在背後。成功的交易使他心情愉快，因此比利為自己贏得了少一點的責罵。

再後來，基斯告訴他，「玩笑」的肇事者因危害公司利益而被開除了。

比利聽到感到驚訝，並看着上司高貴且具威嚴的背影。基斯仍然把他的手握個背後，然後轉向了他。

當比利以這種方式看到基斯時，比利終於明白為什麼人們認為他是一個令人望人生畏的人。但他不能理解為何當他們獨處時，基斯的眼神總會變得柔和。

多年前，就是這個人用這種目光在街頭上拯救他，並給了他過上更好生活的機會。

「僱員們通常不會做這種事情，你最好防止這種事件再次發生。那麼，你在今次事件上得到了什麼教訓？」

「我不應該放鬆警惕嗎？還是我不能相信任何人嗎？」比利心想。

但是，他沒有說出來。他直視着基斯，聳了聳肩，然後洋洋得意，堅定地回答：

「如果他們嫉妒，那就証明我做對了。」

聽到如此回應的基斯不自覺地笑了出來。

那天晚上，比利獨自一人在他的房間裏邊， 反思着他們為何要陷害他。他們沒有理由嫉妒他。能夠偶爾與基斯。霍華德交談並不意味着他特別受寵或得到升職的機會。比利自此更努力工作和學習。他必須努力工作，獲得那些他本來不太感興趣但又對霍華德集團有用的技能。

其他僱員沒有達到基斯的要求，這不是他的錯。他要做的就是要憑自己實力得到那個人的青睞。

～～～～

在比利年滿十八歲的幾個月後，他的教練告訴他，現在是時候證明他是否適合成為基斯的保鏢了。如果他通過了考試，他將被分配到一些不太重要的位置，但可以令他直接了解他的工作。

比利還年輕，他還有很多時間可以進步。

「當然前題是，如果你那天能倖存下來的話」教練嘲笑道，儘管他的語氣沒有惡意。

比利收到了一個密封的信封，裏面有具體的說明以及測試的時間和地點。他有一個星期的準備時間。在第七天晚上，他將在基斯塔的頂層進行考試。他可以自由選擇攜帶的武器。當晚他亦不用穿上西裝。最重要的是他可以發揮全部潛能。

這是比利一直在等待的機會。現在，他可以向基斯証明自己的潛力。最重要的是，他希望老闆看到他的表現後能派他去做他更擅長的事，而非只是做一個信使。

比利連續六天都告訴自己，他並不緊張，即使他每天晚上都不停地檢查自己的三截棍，那只是因為他很謹慎，只是如此。

這些年來，他都一直改善他的武器。現在他的棍由堅固的紅木做成，可以分為三截。中間利用鐵鏈把它們連接起來。金屬提供了常規木製武器所沒有的堅固性，而三截棍則提供了靈活性。 使他能出其不意的攻擊敵人。

比利在多年的單獨訓練已經掌握該武器，並且渴望與有血有肉的對手一起測試他的技術。

他相信自己的能力和棍。而且他知道現在自己比幾年前更強。

第七天晚上，比利把他的正式西裝換了件灰色T-shirt，褪色的淺藍色牛仔褲和黑色皮靴。

他拿着他的三截棍，乘搭電梯上到摩天大樓的頂部。

時間還很早，但他想事先評估地形。我不想因不小心被破損的管道或瓷磚絆倒而導致測試失敗。

這也是我第一次獲得授權去那裏。

電梯門開時，比利第一個反應是自己應該去錯樓層了。因為在他前面是一間用紅木建造的日式房間，其裝飾看起來像是亞洲風格的。

他再按了按正確的樓層，並驚訝地發現自己確實到達了頂層。

比利傻了眼並走出電梯，厚厚的木板被他踩得吱吱作響。

「搞什麼鬼... 」

他曾期以為摩天大樓頂樓的設計和周圍的建築物完全相同：由水泥建做，裏面有一堆通風設備，管道以及天線。在他的印象中，頂樓的地板和牆壁都被陽光和雨水弄髒了。

但現實是，他正在一個宏偉的大廳裏，就像在電視上見過的東方神廟一樣。大廳呈橢圓形，中間區域被完全清空，牆上掛着幾幅看不明的黑色文字的畫。

大廳由紅木柱所支撐，比利看到被潻成綠色和金色的龍纏繞著紅木柱，而一尊帶著令人恐懼的表情和姿勢的多臂佛像就在龍的中央，而大廳的四周都有燃燒着的金屬盆。令大廳顯得十分莊嚴。

大廳邊緣都是由紅木欄杆圍着，華麗的日式裝飾與現代城市的景觀形成鮮明對比。

有一段時間，比利忘記了他為什麼在那裡。他走到佛陀和巨龍之間。他困惑地看着一條拱橋，那裏通往一個充滿着竹的日式庭園。

這是什麼？庭園使用了東方的傢俱，但卻有幾面美國國旗在竹子前飄揚，他感到不明所以。

他繼續前進，他看到一個木製的平台。他驚訝地看到平台上有一個背對着他。

比利嘲笑自己被風景分散了注意力。什至差點忘記自己要來幹嗎。

他皺着眉頭，慢慢地走上樓梯，防止木頭吱吱作響。

那個人穿着奇怪的衣服。上身像白色的道袍而下身則是一條寬得像裙子的紅色長褲。腰間還有一條黑色束腰帶。那人雙臂交叉着，並站在欄邊觀看着城市的夜景。

此刻，比利同時意識到兩件事。

一，這就是他必須向他展示自己能力的人。

二，那個人就是基斯。霍華德。

年輕人慢慢地走近，仰慕着他的老闆。儘管基斯背向他，但這是正常的。比利經常看到他以同樣的姿勢在辦公室觀看這座城市，彷彿他不是一個企業家，而是一個帝王，欣賞着這片屬於他的領土。

比利緩緩走近，基斯轉向他，用冰冷的藍眼打量着他。並看起來很滿意。

「你來得很早，」基斯說。

比利點點頭，停在他對邊，也看着他，尤其是他的衣服。

為什麼他會這樣穿呢？他不自覺地想道。他自然認出這是一種東方的打扮，但從他金髮和和淡藍色的眼睛可以確定他的體內沒有任何一點亞洲的血統。

但這樣的穿着卻毫無違和感。

比利繼續打量，然後皺了皺眉頭，因為他注意到商人的胸部上有一條疤痕。他感到一陣煩惱。他是怎麼受傷的？從疤痕的大小來看，肯定受過嚴重的傷害。誰傷害他的？他的保鏢為什麼不好好保護他？

比利抬起頭，和基斯對望着。他想問一下那道疤痕，但基斯似乎默默地告訴他，現在不是時候。

「 既然你已經到了，那就讓我們開始吧。現在就給我展示你的能力。」那人毫不遲疑並帶着威脅的意味說道。

基斯指向大廳的中央，比利點點頭，他們倆走了過去。

比利抓緊他的三截棍，深深吸了一口氣，努力集中精神。

他一度被風景分散注意力，然後驚訝地發現基斯是主考官，到現在他對那道傷口耿耿於懷，並發現自己根本不了解他老闆。

但他現在必須頭腦清醒，專注於這場考試。

但是，基斯令這場考試變得困難，因為商人準備向他展示他從未見過的一面。

比利想細心品嚐每一個細節，這樣他就可以更了解他。

他已經事先聽說過，基斯。霍華德會打架，但不知道對方的水平。

比利不想非議他的老闆。但是...如果他需要被保鏢的保護，也許那意味着他並不強？還是他只是一名普通的戰士？

「有任何規則嗎？還是我需要打敗你？」年輕人問，瞥了一眼基斯。他有些不安。他不想傷害他的老闆。

「打敗我？」 基斯以帶威脅的微笑緩慢地重複着。「努力戰鬥，直到我滿意為止吧。」

比利猶豫地看着他的老闆。他的實力當然不錯，但是為了獲得更好的工作而擊敗老闆是非常矛盾的。

基斯感覺到他的困惑。

「別退縮」他命令道，好像已經讀懂比利的想法。他們停在大廳中央，地上有一個無法辨認的文字。「如果你沒有全力戰鬥，你將無法通過考試」。

「我知道了。」

「來吧。」

比利因上司的邀請語而戰意激昂。他抓住了他的三截棍，但沒有發動進攻。與他的預期相反，基斯也沒有進攻。他只站在那裏，雙手握緊拳頭，表情也變了。儘管他仍在微笑，但他的眼神變冰冷。

比利皺了皺眉。他的直覺告訴他他處於危險之中，應該盡快逃走。

在他面前的彷彿就像一個陌生人。

並不是因為大廳的設計或基斯奇怪的裝扮帶來的影響。而是基斯的的氣場改變了這一切。

基斯沒有擺出防守的姿態，火盆裡的火劈啪作響，影子在火的照明下搖曳着。

這是什麼意思??比利不解。

基斯示意他進攻，這既是邀請，也是挑釁。

比利服從。他快速的打出第一擊，儘管只是試探般的輕擊。但基斯毫不廢力就把它卸開，幾乎不需要移動。

「竟然有如此的反應……」

比利向左走了幾步，然後從後基斯的後方來一個橫掃，不出所料，商人退開了，而比利順勢使出一個橫踢。

但攻勢仍然比基斯瓦解。商人對比利笑了笑，彷彿在問，你只是如此嗎？

比利咬緊牙關，再次發動攻擊。基斯十分敏捷。顯然，他不必擔心會傷害到老闆。

「這樣才像樣。」當比利的攻擊速度開始提高時，基斯評論道。

那個年輕人沒有理會那嘲諷的語氣。他在遠處時就使用他的三截棍發動攻擊，在近距離時也不忙拳打腳踢。

很快，比利發現自己真的在出盡全力，務求打中基斯。畢竟，他要向基斯證明他的能力。

比利帶着咆哮，用盡全力揮下去，這下雖然不算優雅，但比利相信這至少能打破基斯的防守。

木頭撞到商人的前臂，比利看見他露出疼痛的表情。

但在下一瞬間，比利感到拳頭打中他的肚子，他的身體不由自主地向前彎曲。

他摔倒在地，氣喘吁籲。強烈的打擊使他無法呼吸。基斯走近了，比利勉強避開他踩下來的追擊，但那一拳的衝擊還在。

比利靠着他的三截棍，看著基斯，完全感到驚訝。他老闆比他想像中強太多了。

基斯沒有給比利喘息的時間，再次發動攻擊。這次輪到比利防守了。基斯的一些攻擊打中了他，但比利都卸開了部份力量。

比利抓住一切反擊的機會，

很快發現自己正在享受這場戰鬥，努力地進攻和躲避，什至在地上滾動，試圖從意想不到的角度攻擊基斯。

起初，在他看來，基斯的速度不是特別快。商人精住計算和預測敵人的意途和距離。每次攻擊之間都有停頓。並沒有着急。

然而，比利發現自己錯了。基斯既快又強。當他的攻擊即將擊中他時，基斯會在最後一刻退到了一邊。如果比利試圖向下盤橫掃，那麼商人會毫不猶豫地退後一步。

基斯的敏捷使他得從容地避開比利的反擊。

基斯的攻擊亦不容忽視。比利十分警覺，因為他不能再受到攻擊。因為他有強烈的感覺，他的老闆在第一下已經手下留情，而現在就不會留力了。

由於比利不再有顧慮，因此戰鬥進行得很順利。每當兩人對望時，這個年輕人都會感到自己的心臟在跳動，而商人似乎很享受這次戰鬥。

但是，比利有些擔心。

這是一個考驗。

戰鬥繼續進行，但他不能確信自己能獲得勝利。

他不想戰鬥後基斯親自宣佈他的失敗。

把那個念頭拋諸腦後，他的攻擊變得更加快。快得連三截棍只剩下紅色的虛影。基斯後退了幾碼，和他保持一定距離，但是比利馬上跟上。無論如何，他都必須贏得這場戰鬥。

他不知道這種強度的攻勢持續了多久，他已經開始氣喘吁籲。但是，無論他如何努力，基斯都用他那令人難以置信的反應，避開所以攻擊。

雖然基斯似乎很享受，但比利知道這還不夠。他需要打中他。

這位年輕人從一開始就研究基斯的動作。他分析了基斯的一些習慣。他慣用最少的幅度來回避一切攻擊，以保留更多的體力。

但這位商人似乎並不知道比利仍然留有一手。

比利終於等到機會。他直接揮向基斯，基斯如同之前一樣在最後一刻稍微向後仰以擺脫攻擊範圍時。比秒讓他的三截棍一分為三。連接各節的鏈條發出金屬碰撞的聲響。

當基斯意識到發生了什麼事時，他的眼中閃過一絲驚訝。儘管商人設法將臉轉向側面以回避，但棍的末端仍然刷了擦傷了他的臉頰。

可惜比利沒有時間享受這一刻的「成就」。基斯冷靜地看着他，說了句外語。

基斯從手中掃出一道淡藍色的光芒，並快速向比利前進。

當年輕人被那道能量擊中時，他尖叫起來，彷彿被行駛中的車輛撞飛。

比利狠狠地摔在地下，連三截棍都拿不穩，任由它脫離雙手。

比利試圖起身，但他的身體沒有反應。眼中整個世界都在天旋地轉。

那種不可思議的能量是什麼？

基斯慢慢地靠近他。

比利抬頭。他無法集中注意力。他看到商人的臉頰上流看血。在他進行下一次攻擊前，比利試圖站起，但頭暈目眩。

他閉上眼睛，基斯正在住他前進。

比利感到基斯的手輕放在他的膊頭上，跪在他旁邊，看着他。

比利感受到基斯手指。亦感受到一股能量進入他的身體，儘管他不確定這是否只是他的錯覺。

但這種觸感很好，即使他還是有些緊張。

他看着他在基斯身上造成的傷口。只要輕輕的擦傷，幾天便會痊癒。

他在想是否應該道歉。

「你做得很好。」 基斯輕聲說道。比我預期的更好。

比利聽到這句後所有擔憂都煙消雲散，儘管他被基斯徹底打敗了。

基斯站了起來，比利緊隨其後，仍然站不穩。那個年輕人搖搖欲墜地去拿回他的三截棍。

隨著冷靜下來，比利開始感到疲倦和肌肉酸痛。他看着他的三截棍，發現木頭有些碎裂，有些地方的油漆也脫落了。

比利不知所措，但首先要做的還是先把已分為三截的棍，合三為一。

基斯在電梯旁等着他。這位商人一直在看着他的三截棍，但未發表任何評論。

進入電梯後，基斯在鏡子中注意到臉頰上的血跡，用指尖擦了擦。他發出近乎聽不見的笑聲。

比利也透過鏡子望着自己。他的金色短髮又濕又亂，而且大汗淋漓。在基斯旁邊，顯得他更像一個小男孩。

幾秒鐘後，電梯停了下來。比利從來未去過這一層。他看到一個房間。牆上有照片，床頭櫃上有珍貴的花瓶。如此個性化的設計，令人覺得這根本不是私人辦公室。

基斯仍然把電梯門打開。

「我對你期望很高，比利。」他滿意地望着年輕人，說道。你超出了我的期望。希望你以後不會讓我失望。

「我不會的。」比利立即回答。

基斯點點頭，顯得很高興。

「明天你可以請假。」然後，你將開始全職成為我的保鏢。

「謝謝。」

「替我問候你妹妹。」

比利笑了，因為基斯輕易猜到比利會探訪他的妹妹莉莉。

基斯替他按了地下的按鈕，然後離開了電梯。比利遺憾地看着他。我還有很多想問的問題。

商人彷彿意識到了他的想法，望向他。

「現在去休息。我們將會有很多時間。」

「是的，先生。 」比利說。

門安靜地關上了。

〜*〜

在工作的第一天，比利迫不及待地來到基斯塔。

基斯的秘書Ripper和Hopper親自來找他，指導他如何工作。

他們告訴他身為貼身保鏢的重要事項：比利任何時候都會守在基斯身旁，但作為菜鳥，他主要的職責仍是觀察且學習。當然他亦會收到老闆的命令。

除此以外，秘書們也不厭其煩地提醒他各種細節：比利在老闆見客時應該使用的語氣和站姿，和在宴會時，應該如何擋酒。

最重要的是，Hopper堅稱比利應該稱呼基斯為「霍華德先生」或「先生」，以表示應有的尊重。另一種選擇是在使用基斯的名字後面加上「大人」（様）。

比利笑了笑，想起那個外語後綴的解釋。基斯顯然在日本和中國學習過武術，也迷戀東方習俗。使用後綴「様」表示一種欽佩或尊重，遠遠超出了簡單的「主」。比利偶爾也聽到員工私底下這樣稱呼他。「基斯大人」他試圖在腦海中說了一遍，差點笑了出來。並對那個外來語感到奇怪。

但這聽起來還不錯。

這令他回想當日在摩天大樓頂部的基斯，穿着白色長袍和紅色長褲（好吧，至少他現在知道那叫「袴」）。這個男人完美地把各地文化交織在一起。

除了稱謂，秘書們還教導他如何穿得德體。他的領帶不能扭曲，襯衫領子必須系扣，鞋子需拋光得完美。他們甚至建議他塗黑他的三截棍，因為紅色太醒目了，但是比利拒絕了。因為他覺得基斯才不會在乎這些。

一踏入大堂，他就意識到幾雙眼盯着他。

比利輕嘆一口氣，摸了摸領帶上的結，檢查全身哪裏顯得不太「德體」。但是，人們一直盯着他。

在電梯中，比利與Ripper, Hopper和其他員工並肩站立，比利觀察到其他人難以置信的表情。

在基斯辦公室所在的樓層，秘書們也安靜下來觀察他。一個年輕女子遞給他一張新的職員証，這使他可以自由進入整個摩天大樓。然後就迫不及待地離開了。

「請問發生什麼事？」比利問。

「沒。。。沒有，先生。」年輕女仕結結巴巴，迅速地走了出去。

「搞什麼鬼？」

那是什麼？又要集體杯葛他嗎？

「我感到非常不受歡迎」他諷刺地對所有人說。

「這是因為大家都發現你打中了基斯大人」Ripper解釋道。

「我只是遵從命令。」比利說道。

「從來沒有人能擊中基斯大人。」

「只是命令 」比利重複着，瞪着禿頭秘書。

「我不是那個意思。」Ripper開始有點不耐煩。

Hopper平靜的說道：「他們看着你，是因為他們驚訝你今天竟能上班。」

「我為什麼不能上班？」 比利感到不可思議。

「新的保鏢通常在頭幾天請病假並缺勤。」

「為什麼？」

Hopper解說：「多處瘀傷和一些骨折。」

比利以為Hopper在開玩笑，但秘書嚴肅的表情告訴他顯然不是。

「老闆對你印象深刻。」Ripper補充說，「也許你會前程錦繡。」然後打開了辦公室大門。

那個年輕人走進去，聽到門關上的聲音。Ripper和Hopper並沒有進入。

比利進入辦公室。基斯。霍華德坐在他的書桌上，椅子略微傾斜，拿着一份報紙。比利在他的臉頰上看到紅色的擦傷。傷口不大，但是很清楚。

基斯把報紙放在一邊，望了比利一段很長的時間。

這令比利感到有些不舒服，和不知所措。

前一天，他和莉莉一整天都在學習有關東方的習俗，因為基斯似乎非常喜歡。比利跟着那些書，嘗試了裏面的一些內容。這使莉莉取笑了他一整天

儘管他只是略懂一兩，但比利喜歡那些獨特的東方習俗。

比利一直不願意像Hopper和Ripper所要求的那樣在基斯面前卑躬屈膝。他不想像其他人一樣，顯得自己只是基斯的奴隸。

但是，他也沒有理由表現出不服從。

基斯是個信守諾言的人。儘管他所處的位置對比利而言是遙不可及的，但他從一開始就將他當作一個人對待，而不是憐憫一個在倫敦街頭撿回來的男孩。

比利以前受到他的同事和同伴鄙視，但卻在那個高高在上的受到公平的對待，以及對他的期待

比利見識過基斯統治那個城市，知道他很厲害。基斯能使部下心悅誠服地為他完成任何命令，那怕是犯罪。比利亦欽佩他的遠見，策略和手段。更見過他戰鬥，親身經歷了基斯可以使用的奇怪能量。

比利可以說是崇拜基斯。

他鞠躬並尊敬地說：「基斯大人」。

他希望自己表現得很好。

抬頭望去，基斯仍然在看着他。這位商人由最初的輕微驚喜變成了令人愉悅的微笑。

比利估計基斯心情不錯。

而他的第一天工作也正式揭開序幕。


	2. 了解自己

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 只有墮落，才能在深淵裏仰望

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 這篇文章已獲得原作者准許翻譯和轉載  
> 原文:Lealtad by miauneko  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/16635869/chapters/39983667#workskin
> 
> 翻譯純粹為個人對基斯x比利這對cp的喜愛  
> 也希望更多人喜愛這對cp  
> 本人對原文西班牙文並不熟悉，因為本文以意譯為主  
> 如有錯誤，望請原諒

八月下旬的一天，Ripper出現在他老闆的閣樓中，該閣樓位於基斯塔的上層。

即使今天是星期天，但對霍華德集團的總裁而言，這並不重要。管理南鎮這樣的大城市是一項艱鉅的全職工作，因此基斯很少休假。這位商人總會在大樓裏的套房渡過他的週末，雖然他仍會花幾分鐘在休息上，例如看書或欣賞古典音樂，但大部份的時間都在工作中渡過。

當天下午，Ripper應基斯的要求來匯報比利。凱恩的近況。

基斯坐在柔軟的扶手椅中。他手裡拿着一杯白蘭地，如常地望着南鎮的風景。每當星期天，他總會穿得不那麼正式，身穿着襯衫，脖子上未扣的鈕扣露出一條粗金鍊，上面掛着一個金屬紀念章。

其餘的外觀與他平時在辦公室時沒有什麼不同。他淡藍色的眼神嚴肅而冰冷，不讓其他人窺探他的思緒。

基斯聽着Ripper的報告，繼續仰望天空。而秘書則開始匯報：比利儘管叛逆，但他仍然遵守命令並且學得很快。由於他還很年輕，他慣於向其他前輩學習，並且在很短的時間便可以上手。

至於他的個人能力，Ripper表示比利訓練有素，但沒有機會展示他的能力，因為這座城市正處於一個相對平穩的時期。幾個月來，暫時沒有人試圖襲擊基斯。霍華德。

比利基本上任何時候都不准與基斯分開。他必須觀察其他保鏢，聽從他們的指示，學會時刻保持警惕，以防範任何威脅。

那個年輕人完美地執行這個命令。而Ripper也給予很高的評價。

Ripper還匯報了比利的日常生活。這位年輕人沒有進行任何可疑的活動。在他不用工作的日子，比利會去拜訪他的妹妹莉莉，基斯安置她在一個為移民家庭服務的庇護所內。

詢問了那裏的工作人員，他們都認為比利似乎沒有任何不軌的企圖。當他們在一起時，比利和莉莉看上去很放鬆，甚至很高興能在那裏。他們似乎都不急於離開庇護所或南鎮。

比利受到嚴密監視，但這位年輕人並沒有做太多事情。幾次，負責監察他的人都看到他去到了唐人街，但是比利只是去購物。在商店裏，他買了一些無害的東西，包括便宜的衣服，二手唱片和一些雜誌。

比利沒有和任何組織接觸，也沒有可以稱為朋友的人。

更多時候，比利會在休假時回到基斯塔，然後檢查一下基斯有沒有特殊的需要。Ripper曾對那個年輕人說，這樣是不會有加班費的，比利卻聳了聳肩，說他並不在乎，因為他只是「路過」。

秘書報告完就靜靜地等待。

然後基斯表示：「總之，他在這八個月內並沒有犯錯，但也沒有任何傑出的表現吧。」

「是的」

基斯喝了一口白蘭地，然後將玻璃杯放在床頭櫃上。他站起來，走到窗戶前。

基斯站在窗前，雙手握在背後，仔細地觀察着這個城市。儘管已經近乎黃昏，八月的陽光仍然照耀着當地的建築物。

這位商人當然了解這座城市。他的目光投向了唐人街，那是比利最常光顧的地區。他不明白為什麼這個年輕的英國人會對那個地區產生興趣，但是他並沒有不滿。唐人街喧鬧且混亂，使其與傳統地區分開。它的居民更專注於發展自己的生意，而不是到處生事，所以遇到敵對幫派的機率也很小。

想到敵對幫派，基斯的目光不可避免地望向了碼頭地區和它周圍的倉庫。

從表面看，這個地方看上去很和平，但是那個區域亦很難控制。到了晚上，當海上航站樓的活動停止時，周圍的大街小巷就由各種幫派控制，他們亦會互相侵佔別人的地盤。

港口公司有夜間保安，但他們的工作只是監視和保護倉庫和集裝箱，而不是消滅當地的犯罪分子。

鑑於這些情況，一個新幫派決定控制該地區。幾週內，他們已成功趕走了一些舊幫派。

這幾天，基斯一直通過眾多的線人來了解事情的發展。新的幫派由剛來不久的南美移民所組成。最初，他們看起來像普通人一樣，為自己的家庭尋找新工作和美好的未來，但很快他們就暴露他們的目的。這些入侵者想統治碼頭地區，然後將控制權擴展到城市的心臟地帶。

基斯還沒有對他們採取任何行動。他還在評估如何獲得最大利益。

但是，港口的暴力卻不斷上升。這些新移民毫不猶豫地殺害其他幫派的成員。他們對建立聯盟或達成口頭協議不感興趣。他們亦持有槍械，並計劃使用它們。

他們是外來者，並不知道南鎮已經有了它的帝王。

也許是時候讓他們清楚了解，只有遵守基斯。霍華德的規矩，才能在南鎮生存下去吧。

「基斯大人？」當老闆沉默了幾分鐘後，Ripper小心翼翼地問道。

基斯從玻璃的倒影中看着他。

「讓比利重新控制港口。」

「讓比利去做，基斯大人？」Ripper難以置信地問，因為這對新手來說是一個過份艱鉅的任務。

「你認為他應付不了嗎？」基斯問。

「事實上，比利任職甚至還沒有一年。」 他太年輕了，而且經驗不足，更不用說他從未與這種人打過交道。我認為給他處理並不明智。

基斯卻說：「現在就可以交給他處理。」他無視秘書的話，再次看着風景。如果比利失敗了，你就立刻接手處理。這樣可以節省我的時間。

Ripper堅持認為派比利執行這樣的任務實在太危險了，但他仍保持沉默，因為他知道老闆不會聽他的話。

「我們應該如何着手？」他保持專業地問道。

「消滅它們。」

「和通常一樣？」

作為警告，「通常的方式」包括暗殺領導人，並將其屍體放在顯眼的地方。

「再三考慮，還是讓比利自己決定吧。」基斯殘酷地笑着，好像對他來說是一場遊戲，他很想知道結果。

Ripper點了點頭，轉身離開了。

~~~

比利耳朵感到針刺時，已經為時已晚。

他不確定為什麼要這麼做。顯然，有錢就可以隨心所欲地做事。

紋身店的店員是一個苗條的中國年輕人，擁有黑髮和一雙黑眼睛，瞬間便完成他的工作。年輕人沒有注意到比利的困惑，再次下手，這次刺入了另一隻耳朵的耳垂，他的手勢出色得沒有引起任何疼痛。

片刻後，店員拿起一面鏡子，年輕的金髮男子在鏡中看着自己。他看到自己新買的銀耳環。不出所料，他的耳朵有點紅，但是沒有流血。

這是一個衝動的決定。比利穿過唐人街時經過那家商店，看到了招牌，紋身和穿孔的圖片，突然想起了小時候，他家附近的男孩們會戴耳環，到處走來走去，打扮得像一個明星。那時，比利很羨慕他們。當然，他的父母拒絕讓他戴耳環。

比利不知道為什麼，站在商店櫥窗前， 內心告訴自己：現在沒有人會拒絕和阻止你了

店員說：「包括產品在內，總共三十美元。」這個年輕人略帶着東方的口音，使他的語氣有點無禮。

比利點了點頭，付清了款項。他選擇了簡單且便宜的銀耳環，雖然按他的收入已言仍然很貴。年輕的中國人曾向他展示了各種耳環。有些和比利同款但使用鈦或鉑金所製成的名牌產品，價格可以上至幾千美元。

店員把錢放在櫃檯下的盒子裡，說了聲「謝謝」，沒有看他，也沒有給他收據。

比利以同樣的方式感謝他們，雖然不清楚那是什麼東方語言，然後走了出去。

既然是星期天，而且是他的休息日，他決定繼續購物。在他全職為基斯工作的八個月中，他發現了領取薪水並且花掉它真的很爽。

從身為小偷為求生存的孩子，到每個月底有幾百美元的成年人，這是有趣的轉變。在償還了妹妹的日常開支後，這筆錢所剩不多，但即使如此，比利仍愉快地享受着購買欲。

這位年輕人很快就得出結論，他不像他的同事那樣對購買品牌產品感興趣。在那幾個月裡，比利整理他的衣櫃，裏面有在舊貨店買衣服，也有在當舖和跳蚤市場找到的有趣物品。他亦買了一些舊唱片，可以在在房間裏的舊收音機上播放，他什至幻想着存錢來買在當舖裏看過的吉他。

儘管他想存錢，但每次購物時，他都會超出預算，尤其是當他看到妹妹可能喜歡的東西時，例如玩具，零食和雜誌，他總會爭不下手。比利仍不可避免地想彌補莉莉小時候的遭遇。

除了賺錢，穩定的工作還幫助比利訂下人生目標。他的首要目標是照顧莉莉。他必須努力工作以提高收入，總有一天他會有足夠的錢來買一所住宅，這便能與妹妹住在一起。

比利知道這個年齡有這樣的目標十分奇怪。有時，他想知道過着正常生活的十八歲孩子會怎麼的目標。決定從事哪個職業？詢問父母要哪架車？他並不知道。他想要的，只是讓他的妹妹有個家。

比利開始在繁華的唐人街上漫步。在週末，街上有很多人。街頭小販在大喊大叫，試圖引起路人的注意。

比利一邊躲避着路人，空箱子和堆積在路邊的垃圾堆，一迫心不在焉地撓撓他的耳朵，並用手指摸了摸耳環。

這位年輕人意識到，他並沒有停止思考基斯會有什麼評價。他回想起，公司好像沒有載耳環的男性員工。

比利抬起頭，出於習慣，在建築物中尋找基斯塔。但古老的紅磚建築和唐人街的大標誌妨礙了視野，使他找不到。

他的思緒回到了妹妹和基斯。霍華德身上。

當比利到達南鎮時，他要求一個安全的地方保護他妹妹。基斯毫不猶豫地提議把莉莉安置在基斯塔的一間空置公寓裏，因為那棟建築是整個城市最安全的地方。但比利立即拒絕了。當時，他仍然不知道基斯想在他身上得到什麼，但他的直覺告訴他，莉莉絕不應該與霍華德集團有如此密切的接觸。

比利什至認為，基斯會以女孩為人質，強迫他做任何事。

最後，基斯將女孩送往一個為移民提供臨時庇護所的機構。比利本來不太喜歡，但很快就改變了主意。

庇護所看起來像一棟民居，那裏的工作人員很友好而且樂於助人。莉莉很快就習慣了，比利知道不能要求太多，因此決定讓莉莉暫時住下來。

基斯給予了他自由進出庇護所的權利，幾天後，比利承認他的老闆選擇了一個好地方。女孩的私人房間很寬敞。除了床外，臥室還配有一張舊椅子和一個帶鎖的皮箱，莉莉可以用來存放她的物品。負責庇護所的婦女甚至邀請比利幫忙處理一些事務，這樣他就能和他的妹妹在那裏渡過週末。

那個年輕人起初還有些懷疑，但很快就發現這是不必要的。庇護所的環境很好，因為其目的是為需要庇護的人提供一個居所。

但是，比利並不幼稚，他知道這個庇護所並不是慈善團體。像大多數霍華德集團的旗下產業一樣。在那裏住的家庭都和比利一樣欠了基斯，並被迫以某種方式向他還款。

比利到達馬路時停了下來。在等待綠燈時，他抬起頭，看到了基斯的摩天大樓。

那座大樓對他產生了奇怪的影響。即使在休假期間，無論他在城市中的任何地方，看到塔樓都使他想回到老闆那裏。

比利不知道是什麼驅使他有這種想法。有時，如果他在該地區，他真的會直接去基斯的辦公室。如果他在辦公室裡找到基斯 ，他會花幾分鐘時間做些瑣碎的雜項，例如整理文件，整理報紙或為他倒杯咖啡。基斯不介意他在那裏。相反，有時比利不確定商人是否知道他正在放假。

有時，比利到達辦公室，那裡空無一人。這讓他有些失望，但也使他感到放心，因為這意味着他的老闆正在休息。

那個星期天，比利決定不去摩天大樓。他決定走回去自己的房間。

儘管他現在是一名全職員工，但在他還是住當初那棟房子。因為那裏房租比較便宜，而且比利目前不需要任何更多東西。他的物品只有一些衣服，和在舊收音機旁逐漸堆積的舊唱片。

每天早上，一輛汽車會接載比利和其他幾名員工上班。這對比利來說是一個很好的安排。

在這幾個月，他通過觀察上級，尤其是基斯，學到了很多東西。他學識保鏢應有的言行舉止，也知道基斯對他們的期望。這些人不僅保護老闆免受死亡的威脅，而且還防止人們在大街上接近他，或者防止他在忙碌的時候被其他人接近。

比利得出結論，基斯。霍華德是一個名人。一位不斷受到死亡威脅的名人。

他發現的另一件事是，當基斯在別人面前時，並不會優待他。這位商人沒有那麼多的耐心。有時他什至會對他十分苛刻。彷彿對擁有一個不懂得變通的僱員感到不滿。

比利意識到避免這種待遇的最好方法就是不要給基斯添麻煩。因此，他總是努力滿足老闆的需求。他還沒有辦法做得十全十美，但他相信隨着他更了解他老闆，他會做得更好。

但是，他出色的表現和與基斯的親密關係導致其他僱員的不滿。在工作時，他們故然會聽從他的命令，但在私底下卻拒絕和他接觸。他們沒有邀請比利參加私人聚會，也沒有問他會否一齊參加活動。比利明白，即使他沒有做任何討人厭的事件，他們也會杯葛他。起初這讓他很煩厭，但是後來他習慣了無視他們。如果他認為，他們也不會邀請基斯，而且比利更願意留在老闆那裏而不是和同事一起去酒吧喝酒。

比利在回家的過程中對自己嘆了口氣，並努力地抑制了沖向摩天大樓的衝動。

～～

第二天早上，比利的習慣發生了意想不到的變化。Ripper在他去基斯辦公室的路上攔截了他，並告訴他不用進去。

「你有新的命令，」Ripper說，抓住比利的胳膊，把他帶到空蕩蕩的會議室內。

他們坐在扶手椅上，Ripper遞給他一個米色的文件夾。裏面有一些文件，地圖和照片。

秘書說：「基斯大人希望你能處理這個幫派。」

比利皺着眉頭，試圖掩飾他的困惑。他認出了在地圖上標註的地方。那是碼頭上一個廢棄的倉庫，被一群剛到這座城市的移民佔領了。比利聽述過他們的消息。他們似乎想組織一股勢力，並一直與其他幫派作戰，直到他們佔領了大部分的碼頭。

「這是保鏢的職責嗎？」比利在閱讀這個幫派的潛在成員名單時嘲笑地問。他們有很多人。如果沒人處理，他們將繼續增加下去。

Ripper搖了搖頭。

秘書說：「如果你認為自己做不到，最好與老闆說。」 老實說，我認為這樣和自殺沒分別。你還沒有準備好。

比利一直在看文件。那筆佣金是一個好兆頭，不是嗎？這意味着基斯更信任他。但是，與此同時，這很奇怪。他應該是被僱用為保鏢。而此任務明顯更適合攻堅人員去做。

「這是基斯大人的命令嗎？」比利問。

「是的，他親自下的命令。」

比利回應道：「那我必須服從。」收集好文件並將它們放回文件夾中。Ripper花了幾秒鐘做出反應，但隨後他說：

「如果是這樣，我們隨時都會幫你。」你可以選擇需要的人，並使用你認為合適的任何方法。你可能需要花費幾天時間來研究目標和區域。你可以自由地採取自己認為最合適的行動。但是，即使你未能成功。你將來還有其他機會展示自己潛力的。

比利點點頭。這似乎是一項重要任務。他從未做過任何類似的事情，但是他知道應該如何做。他曾見過基斯的手下在城市中處理不同的人，並學到了一些手勢和術語。

「你為什麼笑？」Ripper錯愕地問。

「這是基斯大人的命令，」比利簡單地說。如果他相信我可以做到，我就能做到。

「不要低估你的敵人。 這不是那麼容易的差事。。。」 Ripper試圖警告。

比利給了他一個自信的表情。Ripper成為他上司多年，但仍然似乎將他視為一個沒有經驗的孩子。但這已經改變了。比利現在只為基斯工作，通過給他更多的任務，基斯給了他信心。

比利起身去老闆的辦公室。Ripper沒有跟着他。他坐在扶手椅上，肩膀低垂，看上去很擔憂。

～～

比利走到辦公桌前鞠躬。基斯抬起頭，凝視着手中的文件夾。

「我看到Rippee已經和你對話了。」

「是。我要感謝您提供的機會，基斯大人」比利誠懇地說到。

基斯微笑了，但他的目光變得冷酷。

他評論說：「我們就看看之後你是否仍會感到感激吧。」

「您這是什麼意思？」

基斯沒有回复。他再次看着比利，他的目光在年輕人的新耳環上徘徊了片刻。令比利感到有點不舒服

但是，商人很快就失去了興趣。基斯轉向窗邊，站起來走到窗前。他的目光直指碼頭。

那個男人說：「現在我必須出去，但你不必跟來。」自己把握時間準備，每天下午給我詳細的報告。

「但是……」比利想要抗議。他的首要命令就是不能與基斯分開，他不想改變這種狀況。

基斯轉向他，瞥了一眼。

「你有什麼想嗎，比利？」

比利知道他無權要求任何東西。但他想每分每秒都守在基斯身旁，就像之前那八個月一樣。

比利唯有說：「我會盡快處理的，基斯大人。」

～～～

四天後，比利乘着汽車，帶着七個警衛，駛向城市港口。

儘管他一直重複說自己不緊張，但他還是用手緊緊握住他的棍。

這天早上，他拿着武器出現在眾人面前。木製的紅棍就像一個警示，表明事情很嚴重。

陪伴他的同伴都穿着相同的黑色西裝。大多數都攜帶着槍支，但比利已命令他們如無必要，不要使用槍支。Ripper則作為觀察人員隨行。

與其他場合不同，基斯的命令不是殲滅幫派。顯然，商人曾說過，比利可以自行決定如何處理。只要那些移民停止在城市制造麻煩，商人就會感到滿意

比利不希望任何人死亡，但他也不幼稚。他知道在這種情況下，任何一方都可能遭受損失。所以即使有人會死，那也只是基斯大人的敵人。

當車輛駛向大街，開始嗅到海洋的氣味時，年輕人閉上眼大概一秒。

他回憶今天早上和基斯道別時，商人看着他，表情很難看。比利荒唐的想知道基斯是否會告訴他要小心。但當然，這個人不會說這種話。基斯只是不屑一顧的說到：「終於要行動了？我還以為你會推遲這件事，直到那個幫派接管整個城市。」

比利不知道他是認真還是開玩笑。

他們到達了位於港口入口附近的舊倉庫，正如預期的一樣，那幫移民在那裡。

比利的線人給予的消息是正確的，幫派的首領在場。那個人叫卡斯蒂略（Castillo），但他自稱為「城堡（Castle）」。他胸部左側的聖母瑪利亞紋身就是他的象徵，現在也在沒扣上鈕的襯衫中顯露出來。

比利和他的手下下車，帶着槍械，帶着威脅地行向倉庫。對方立即拿出左輪手槍和半自動手槍瞄准他們，但比利做出了安撫雙方的手勢。並說：「我們只是來談談。」

比利毫不畏懼，走進倉庫，三截棍靠在肩膀上

卡斯蒂略看比利年輕的樣貌，不禁嘲諷道：

「滾回你的托兒所，外國佬。」他大聲說道，帶着濃重的拉丁語口音，並令全部同伴大笑。

當他們大笑時，比利觀察了環境。巨大的戰車已經與倉庫融為一體。在中央和左側，有隱藏着貨品的木箱，以及非常熟悉的黑色容器。比利一看就知道其中大多數都裝着武器。

卡斯蒂略後面是一張木桌，枱上排了幾組子彈。

在右邊，在生鏽的廢棄棚架中，他們懸掛了篷布當作臨時的遮陽棚。衣服掛在繩子上晾乾。比利發現當中有一些童裝。

「這片領土是屬於基斯。霍華德的。」比利傲慢地說，看着卡斯蒂略問道：「需要我們幫你回顧一下嗎？」

「孩子，你應該先去找一份新的工作。」那人回答，然後補充道：「南鎮很快就會成為我們的領土。基斯。霍華德已經氣數已盡。」

比利瞇起眼睛，對這樣對老闆不敬的人感到憤怒。但是，他沒有衝動地行動。他凝視着他，朝那個男人微笑。

「你這樣是自尋死路。想想你的家人吧，你的孩子已經開始在學校結交朋友，如果發生了什麼事情，那真的十分遺憾。或者你想你的女兒在上學途中發生意外嗎？」

比利冷酷地說。他們只是威脅。如果卡斯蒂略接受了基斯的支配，那什麼都不會發生。

「你這狗娘養的……」男人咆哮道。

那是比利預期的反應。不管是正常人還是罪犯，帶着家人移民到南鎮的人都是為了令他們過上更好的生活。他們珍惜自己的孩子，因此家人就是他們的弱點。

「如果你敢碰我的家人...」

比利用棍指着他。那人咬緊牙關，沒有完成句子

比利替他完成句子道：「那就是你的錯。我們知道他們在哪。如果你真的很在意它們，請你接受基斯。霍華德的支配。或者更好的是，你應該離開城市，最好今天就離開。」比利停了停。因為卡斯蒂略很生氣，看着他，好像在分析他眼前的男孩是否有能力完成這種威脅。「這是最後的警告」比利完成他的句子。

卡斯蒂略瞥了一眼臨時搭建的居住地。

「好吧。」他回答。

比利皺了皺眉。未免太易答應了吧。

這個年輕人還在思考，但是卡斯蒂略突然拿起一把半自動手槍，指着他。

比利不加思索地用他的三截棍攻擊男人的手腕。猛烈的抽擊發出清脆的骨折聲，手槍掉在地上，卡斯蒂略捉着他的手痛苦地跪在地上。

憤怒的比利在男子詛咒的時候將槍踢出男人觸手可及的範圍。倉庫裏響起一聲槍響，接著是更大的尖叫聲。突然，一個男孩和一個女孩從遮陽棚中走出來，跑去擁抱卡斯蒂略。比利本來舉起三截棍想追擊卡斯蒂略，但在小孩大喊「爸爸」時，他卻無法下手。

「別開槍！」 當孩子們驚恐地看着他時，卡斯蒂略狠狠地命令着他的手下，孩子看到他的手腕骨折了，便哭了起來。

比利沒想到孩子們會在那裡。據線人說，他們應該在學校的。

女孩哭紅了的黑眼睛看着他，眼裏充滿恐懼和仇恨。

比利緊緊抓住他的三截棍，沒有發動進攻。

「這是最後的警告。」年輕人無視小孩子們說道。而卡斯蒂略則用西班牙語咒罵着他。

比利沒有堅持便離開了 。那些新移民瞪着他，然後跑去幫助卡斯蒂略。年輕人示意他的手下撤退。他注意到Ripper注視着他，但卻回避他的眼神。

他不確定他的選擇是否正確。他別無選擇，只能等待，如果失敗了，他不得不將那些威脅成真。

～～

那天下午，比利向基斯匯報了一切。他沒有隱藏任何細節。基斯認真地聽着，不時點頭，但沒有評論。

「我將會繼續監視該幫派的行動。」比利說完後補充。如有必要，我會處理他們的。

「沒關係。我就靜候佳音。」基斯回答。他的語氣嚴厲，但沒有不滿，至少比利覺得他沒有感到失望。

～～

「在卡斯蒂略拔槍前，比利似乎沒有打算使用上武力」在比利離開辦公室後，Ripper進入並跟基斯回報。這個男孩毫不猶豫，在一秒鐘內解除了他的武裝。一個精確的打擊就足以殺死卡斯蒂略。我真的以為他會下手，但是...

基斯站在窗前，雙手放在背後，俯視著這座城市

這位商人說：「但是當他看到那些孩子時，他便無法下手。」

「很難知道比利當時的想法，基斯大人。」

「實際上，這很明顯。」

Ripper對此沒有異議。基斯比他更了解比利。

「還有，當時槍林彈雨，儘管子彈有機會擊中了他，比利仍然保持鎮定，這對身為保鏢是難能可貴的。」秘書繼續說道。

基斯卻指出：「但是，今天他並不是擔任保鏢。」

Ripper當然沒法反駁。

「測試失敗了嗎？ 我應該接手處理嗎？」

「沒有。比利應該有責任處理好它。」

Ripper點了點頭，禮貌地離開了。而基斯仍然站在將窗前 ，彷彿在窗中尋覓那個年輕人的身影。

～～

第二天早上，比利到達摩天大樓，這是自他開始工作以來第一次不急於進入基斯的辦公室。

從前一天晚上開始，他就感到不愉快。他在床上輾轉反側，無法入睡。腦裏充滿着早上發生的事。有時，他看到那些受驚的孩子，為他們父親而哭泣的表情。然後，他看到了基斯在聽他匯報時，略微淡漠的表情。

就在那時，比利就明白，只要在工作，無論他是否喜歡，他都必須傷害人們。他別無選擇，並且基斯不會容忍他的優柔寡斷。但是，比利對此並不後悔，因為他只會在履行保鏢職責的時候傷害別人。他不會允許任何人傷害他的老闆。

但是前一天他的任務有所不同。他不需要保護基斯。只是為基斯幹髒活。這不是他想要的工作，而是他要做的工作。

臨近黎明，他知道自己必須睡至少幾個小時，才不會影響自己今天的表現，比利告訴自己。他必須假定這個名為卡斯蒂略的男人確實會對基斯做成危險，當要殺死他時，他不應該擔心他的孩子，因為他們仍然會有母親照顧他們。殺死卡斯蒂略，不會把那些孩子變成孤兒，也不會令他們落得流落街頭的下場。

以此為藉口，比利終於睡着了。

「早上好，凱恩先生。」前台秘書看到他到來時說。然後這位年輕女子從抽屜裡取出一個密封的信封，交給了他。

比利向他她打招呼，走進一間空房。打開信封，裏面講述卡斯蒂略幫派在他們去威脅他們後的行動。比利簡直不敢相信自己在讀什麼。據報導，這些人已離開港口地區，並帶走了所有財產。卡斯蒂略的妻子和孩子們被發現乘飛機去了邁阿密。

該集團有一半人仍然下落不明，但他們似乎暫時保持低調。

比利鬆了一口氣，但隨後他警惕自己。因為事情進展得太順利。他一定不能鬆懈。

年輕人從椅子上站起來，去了基斯的辦公室，向老闆匯報了這件事。

～～

基斯靠在椅子，正在通話。當比利走近並鞠躬向他問好時，但他沒有停止通話，他和對方談得不亦樂乎。他正在碼頭的負責人討論「善後工作」。

比利看着商人幾秒鐘。幾分鐘之前，他曾害怕看到上司不滿的眼神的恐懼已經完全消失了。他很愉快地看到基斯大人。

比利想找個藉口留在辦公室，比利瞥了一眼基斯的咖啡杯，並決定幫他倒過一杯。

年輕人一言不發，走到了辦公室裏的咖啡機。他清洗了濾網，然後邊慢慢地換上新的咖啡，邊聽着基斯的對話。

和他對話的人似乎在祝賀基斯，因為他處理了那班像瘟疫般的「移民」，這樣槍擊案就不會再像病毒般擴散。基斯接受了這些榮譽，彷彿這本來就是屬於他的一樣，好像是他親自處理卡斯蒂略，而不是比利。

但是，比利還是笑了，因為即使他沒有用言語表達，顯然基斯仍然對他完成的工作感到滿意。

在通話結束，沖好咖啡後，比利小心翼翼地拿着杯子走到桌子旁。

基斯已經重新將精力投放在未完成的業務中，幾乎不理會他。也沒有就比利的任何表現表揚他。這位商人要求比利去另一層幫他拿取文件，比利遵從了，亦覺得自己受到重用。

他喜歡這樣。無論是為他沖一杯咖啡還是只是拿取一些文件，只要能為他服務就可以。如果他的老闆再次要求他處理一個幫派，他會的，但或許他會更迫不及待地完成這些命令，為了能更快回到基斯塔為他老闆服務。

他無法解釋，但那裏是令他感到最舒服的地方。他想每分每秒都和那個男人在一起。

為什麼？比利在空蕩蕩的電梯裏納悶着。他抓了抓自己的頭髮，感到奇怪。正常的員工應該不會想和老闆共渡每一刻吧。

比利停止胡思亂想。他說服自己，這只是感謝。我欠了那個商人，我只想回報他。這只是全部了。

～～

移民幫派的問題得到解決後，比利回到日常的生活。

他重新成為基斯的貼身保鏢，他的任務是保護基斯，即使商人只是前往大樓的另一層，比利亦需要陪伴。

比利發現，他鎮壓碼頭的事蹟已經傳得眾所周知。但他們卻越來越疏遠他。不過這次比利沒注意到他們不再是杯葛，而是恐懼。直到有天，秘書們像見鬼一樣的看着他使他感到困惑。在調查時，這個年輕人發現有人分享了倉庫裏的暴力事件。顯然，為了使故事更加有趣，有人什至說比利毫不畏懼地沐浴在子彈中，然後用他的三截棍擊殺了無數人。

「不需要糾正，」當比利提出這個疑問時，基斯回應道。你獲得的聲譽對你將來會很有用。

他們正坐在豪華轎車中，在開會後返回摩天大樓。他們對坐着。商人露出輕鬆的表情，透過關閉的窗戶觀察着街道。比利坐在他面前，有些不自在，因為他的目光不停的落在基斯身上，但他不希望老闆發現。

在前排座位上，司機和另一個保鏢都保持沉默，他們知道自己不應該插話。

比利嘗試轉移視線，他看着跟隨他們的黑色汽車。裏面還有另外兩個保鏢，車輛所有窗戶都是單向的。剛剛，基斯和他其中一個商業夥伴選擇在一間豪華餐廳裏享用商務午餐。

餐廳經理給了他們最高級的位子，桌子落在落地玻璃旁，有絕佳的觀景。華麗的窗簾被金線固定。桌上的酒杯被陽光照射着，映着一度漂亮的彩虹。

保鏢堅守着餐廳的出入口，而比利則護送基斯到桌上。他檢查了白色軟墊椅子，還檢查了桌子的底面和桌布的褶皺。這是比利從未質疑的慣例。他知道他不會找到像炸彈那樣極端的東西，但是還有其他的危機，例如 竊聽器，甚至是更危的東西，例如沾有致命物質的細針。

在確認安全之後，比利將椅子推開，讓基斯坐在上面，並在用餐時站在他旁邊。

在不知不覺間，比利站在窗戶和商人之間。這舉動引起那個看似是處女座的經理的不滿。或許是因為他阻擋了這個絕佳的觀景。事實上，比利也對那個天真的經理感到不滿。落地窗戶和開揚的景觀為任何追擊手提供一個良好的瞄準機會。

不管他是如何敗了雅致還是被貼上偏執狂的標籤都沒關係。因為那是他工作的一部分，因此比利一直沒有離開。如果有人想從對面的大樓襲擊基斯大人，那麼那個人從瞄準鏡所看到的，就只是他的背。

在整個用餐過程中，比利反思自己的工作。身為保鏢意味着要捨身保護老闆。當然，比利不想死，但他知道這是無法避免的，他已經接受了。無論如何，他都無悔，更不會害怕。

他為什麼能這樣貶低自己？難道他真的認為自己次於基斯。霍華德一等嗎？

比利經過深思熟慮，得出的結論是他並沒有輕視自己。一個無能的人不可能勝任如此職位，即使成為基斯。霍德華的部下。也不代表他低人一等。簡而言之，自從基斯從街上把他撿回來，比利就確信，他的老闆成就此刻的比利。如果他和莉莉仍然在倫敦流落街頭，他們可能會餓死或病死。那麼他的存在就沒有義意。

如果發生危機，比利會毫不猶豫地為基斯獻出自己的生命。就像回報基斯：因為沒有他的慷慨，他根本沒辦法活下去。

回到現實，比利看了看他的老闆，坐在豪華轎車的對面。就像每天一樣，基斯整理好他的金髮，還剃好鬚，散發着優越感。儘管他還很年輕，但他卻令人覺得他十分成熟。起初，比利認為只要是商人就會是如此的優雅和高傲，但直到後來他遇到了其他企業家，才發現其他人根本不能和基斯相提並論。

究竟要有怎樣沉重的過去才會做就如今如此成功，如些高傲的商人？他想了解更多他的老闆。他想揭開這個男人神秘的面紗。這個男人似乎信任他，卻從來沒有與他分享他的過去。

當基斯望向他時，兩人不免對視着，令年輕人十分尷尬。比利心虛地馬上望向其他地方，畢竟一直盯着自己的老闆似乎不太合適。

基斯笑了笑，而比利不明所以。他的老闆應該不知道他在想什麼吧，大概？

「專心工作，比利，」基斯說道，年輕人點了點頭， 仍然因為被抓包而感到尷尬。

比利將注意力集中在周圍的環境上。大型轎車在高樓林立的大街上緩慢前進，一些好奇的路人走近，試圖看看裏面坐着什麼大人物。

比利轉身望着前方，試圖找出交通擠塞原因。

司機指着一群工人說：「前面十字路口有一群地盤人員。」

比利瞇起眼睛，觀察那些人。那些人穿着看似合法的建築公司的背心，但是比利有一種不詳預感。他們看上去都是外國人，有一頭黑髮和曬黑的皮膚。雖然不太認得出身份，但他還是立即聯想想到卡斯蒂略的幫派，以及那些下落不明的成員。

這位年輕人迅速整合了情況。今天豪華轎車的行駛路線是事先決定的。即使是不值班的人員，也知道豪華轎車在回程會經過這條路。

如果有人泄漏了信息並...

比利不安地看着窗外。基斯好奇地看着他，但是這個年輕人沒有說話。他知道自己有點偏執，但這是他工作的性質。大型豪華轎車的內部設計彷彿做成與世隔絕一般，從而營造了一種虛假的安全感，但他們應該要保持警覺。正因如此，基斯才會僱用他們。

圍觀者仍在彎腰觀看，試圖看看車內是否有名人。比利注意到其中一人正住車輛前進。從他的角度，年輕人看不到他的臉，只看到他的軀幹。該男子的右手打了石膏。

「基斯大人！」 比利本能地撲向老闆，因為他從近乎視線的死角，看到那個男人左手拿出武器，還看到了胸口那個著名的天主教人物。

槍聲響起的瞬間，比利就撲向了基斯。槍擊聲在豪華轎車內部及年輕人的耳朵中迴盪。途人恐懼地逃跑。尖叫聲，槍擊聲和防彈玻璃破裂的聲音混在一起。

在車內，司機邊咒罵邊生氣地猛踩油門並駛過停下的汽車，什至不在意危險駕駛會否刮花豪華轎車。

當他們離開時，比利注意到他的身體僵硬，心臟跳得很快。他的耳朵什至還迴盪着剛剛的槍聲。

他不能動，雖然只是幾秒，他需要保護基斯。當他擔任這個職務，他必需確保他的上司不會受到任何傷害。

或者至少那是他所期望的...

他真的能及時保護他上司？豪華轎車的防彈玻璃會否風化了？子彈會否能穿透車輛...？

比利聽到了玻璃破裂的聲音。他聽到了司機的咒罵聲。但是，他沒有聽到基斯大人的聲音。

這個年輕人感到害怕，而且被從未所知的恐懼所麻痺。一切都發生得如此之快，他什至不太清楚發生什麼事。也許當他起身時，他會發現他的背部中彈了，否則座椅上會看到彈孔。或許他會發現，儘管他已經反應得很快，但基斯大人還是受傷了……甚至可能更糟……

想到如此，他的身體開始發抖。他不在乎自己是否被子彈擊中，但是如果受傷的是基斯……

大型豪華轎車突然轉彎，令比利措手不及，感到自己被甩到一邊。但是，老闆的手抓住了他，並防止他跌倒，比利發現自己被基斯的胳膊牢牢地圍着。

「停車，給我追。」商人冷靜地命令前排的保鏢。

大型豪華轎車立即停下，保鏢落車，示意另一輛車上的隊友去追擊襲擊者。

比利慢慢地起身，他仍然十分緊張。他做的第一件事是檢查基斯有沒有受傷。

然後，他感覺十分後悔，因為這是他的錯。他毫不懷疑襲擊者是卡斯蒂略，儘管他揚言要摧毀霍華德集團，但他一直試圖以「和平」的方式處理他們。

痛苦演變成了對卡斯蒂略和對自己的憤怒，當基斯用一種難以理解的表情看著着他時，他感到怒火中燒。

比利咒罵自己，沖落車，準備追擊卡斯蒂略並殺死他。

「比利，不要忘記你的職責！」司機嚴厲地阻止他，在倒後鏡中看着他。讓其他人處理他。

比利停了下來。他意識到豪華轎車中只剩下三個人。其餘的保鏢都去了追襲擊者。

比利很不情願地回到自己的座位上，睜大眼睛，咬牙切齒。他感到基斯望着他，但他不敢回望。他瞥了一眼被射中的窗戶。玻璃上有很多裂痕，子彈擊中的地方清晰可見。比利數了數，合共六槍。車身肯定還有更多。

基基命令：「先回到大樓。」豪華轎車起動。

他們全速無聲地駛過剩下的路途。當比利終於鼓起勇氣望他的老闆時，基斯正嚴肅地望着他。那個年輕人不知他在想什麼。那不是失望的眼神，而是冷酷的眼神。不知老闆的想法令比利更加懊惱，比利想知道基斯是否正在考慮應否解僱他。

這種想法令他更痛苦。

「基斯大人，請讓我下車。」比利急忙問道，他想彌補自己的錯誤。我會處理卡斯蒂略的。

基斯面無表情地說：

「這是你的本份。」

基斯沒再說話，比利皺了皺眉，感到困惑。

「那麼請停下車輛，然後...」

「不是現在。」基斯乾脆地打斷了他的句子。你今天的任務是什麼？你要違抗我的命令嗎？

比利握緊拳頭。他發現他缺乏考慮的要求惹惱了基斯。很明顯，他當時不能去追卡斯蒂略。因為今天他是基斯的貼身保鏢，今天他不應該和基斯分開。

「我很抱歉，基斯大人。 」比利喃喃道，他什到不確定基斯是否聽到了他的聲音，因為商人沒有回應他。

～～

在地下停車場中，基斯下車前往電梯，比利在身後停留了幾秒鐘，檢查了轎車上的彈痕。手指觸摸着車窗，然後玻璃碎裂了。

年輕人低聲咒罵着。如果槍擊再持續多幾秒鐘，防彈玻璃將碎裂。下午就可能會有人重傷。

「比利。」基斯從電梯裏呼喚他，年輕人趕緊走向電梯。

比利默默地感謝老闆的等待，至少沒有拋下他獨自上去辦公室以表示他對他的失望。

他們沒有對話，乘搭着電梯，他們沒有進入辦公室。

在熟悉的大廳裏，比利為他的失誤向基斯道歉，但那人轉身，走到比利通常用來煮咖啡的櫃旁的酒櫃。

基斯倒了一大杯龍舌蘭。比利嗅到了木頭的味道，比基斯過去喝的白蘭地味道更濃烈。也許那是威士忌嗎？

這位商人沒有給他倒酒，在比利的預料之中。基斯拿着玻璃杯，緩慢地走向他平時欣賞風景的窗户。比利緊隨其後，但站在基斯身後幾米。

基斯喝了幾口，然後笑了起來。

「很久沒人開槍了。」他習以為常地說，那個混蛋有這種膽量。

比利對上司的發言感到困惑。然而，即使基斯沒有責備他，比利還是低下了頭。

「我不會再失敗了。」

基斯嚴肅地望着他。

「再次失敗？」他重複道。你解釋一下哪裏失敗了？

這使比利更加困惑。基斯為什麼要這樣問？他想聽他自我批判？

這位年輕人正在努力地組織言詞。我應該從哪裡開始？確保自己不會再等到敵人真正威脅到霍華德集團時再考慮殺死他。他已從今次經驗中得到教訓，而且他不會再令基斯陷入危機之中。這個敵人很危險，他也犯了輕視他們的錯誤。

比利記得他用身軀保護了基斯。然後是槍聲。再來是恐懼。他不知道基斯是否受傷。甚至不敢想像...

比利咬住嘴唇，感到害怕。無法想像如果他無法保護基斯的結局。

比利無法控制自己，望向基斯，檢查一下身上有沒有傷口。衣服上沒有任何紅色的血跡。令他放下心頭大石，至少基斯大人沒事。

為什麼他會這麼難過？

比利抓了抓頭，試圖使自己平靜下來。他明白什麼困擾着他。在卡斯蒂略射擊時他感到的恐懼。他人生中第一次感到這種恐懼。害怕基斯大人受到傷害。

「你害怕得連話都說不了？」基斯對比利沒有答案感到不滿。比利試圖否認，但是基斯繼續盯着他。「你的任務是重新控制港口而非殲滅幫派。那時不殺卡斯蒂略或許是個錯誤的判斷。但是我沒有命令你這樣。這只是你自己的決定。所以我不認為你失敗了。」

基斯停了下來，但沒有轉移視線，他的句子令比利覺得好過了點。然後商人又將話題轉向今天的襲擊。

渴了一口酒後，他繼續說道：「至於今天發生的事，今天你的職責是我的貼身保鏢，而你確實保護了我。 因此，告訴我，比利，再次「失敗」是什麼意思？也許你想說的應該是「我不會失敗」吧？」

基斯等了幾秒鐘，直到比利點了點頭。

「是的，這就是我的意思，基斯大人。」

「好吧。現在，你要做的就是等待別人回來匯報。如果卡斯蒂略仍然活着，那麼明天開始你就負責處理他。」

「是的，基斯大人。」

「另外，確保他們盡快將豪華轎車送去維修。」

「我現在就去。」

在比利離開幾秒鐘後，基斯放下了酒杯，他的目光放在城市的夜景。

他沒想到今天會有槍戰，但這是評估比利的好機會。

即使這個年輕人知道豪華轎車裝有防彈玻璃，但他的反應還是要保護他。在襲擊過程中，比利沒有像新手那樣因懼怕死亡而退縮，反而繼續用身體保護他。

基斯直到比利失平衡時拉着他才發現他在發抖。有一秒鐘，基斯對此感到失望。對死亡感到恐懼是正常的，但他對比利有更大的期望。身為保鏢必須時刻保持冷血。

但是，當他們回程時，基斯意識到他的失望是錯誤的。比利不是因為害怕死亡而發抖。那個男孩臉色蒼白的觀察着他，淡藍色的眼睛似乎想問：基斯大人，你還好嗎？

比利一直非常關心他，這是基斯以想不到的。

實際上，能在幾年前在倫敦撿到那個男孩真的很好運。比利將來可以為他所用。

喝了最後一口酒，基斯想了想：那麼，對比利而言，他是否倒霉透了，才會落入了他的手中。

～～

保鏢未能追上卡斯蒂略，為此比利和不同線人交流，試圖找到他的下落。

每天晚上，當他回到臥室時，比利都難以入睡。而當他能入睡時，他總會夢到關於那天的噩夢，他夢到轎車的座位上沾滿了鮮血，而基斯的屍體倒在他的腳旁。

比利確信自己不止一次喊着老闆的名字嚇醒，他對這種情況感到尷尬。

沒事的，他會處理卡斯蒂略。基斯會很安全。無論現在還是將來，因為他會保護他。

～～

經過數天的努力，比利終於找到了那個男人的下落。卡斯蒂略隱藏在貧民窟內的廢棄酒吧中，貧民窟成為小偷和吸毒者的最佳庇護所。

比利從未去過那個地方，但他知道那裏有三座舊建築物，為販毒者提供一個絕佳的環境。基斯之所以允許貧民窟的存在，是因為那裏的居民大都染上毒癮，根本不會構成威脅，而毒販亦是很好的情報來源。

進一步的調查顯示，卡斯蒂略只有六名手下。他的妻子和孩子們終於離開了南鎮。

比利指定了兩名保鏢和他一起去。當天早上，他到達停車場，在出發前再次確定行動細節。他的內心彌漫着苦澀，但只要回憶當天卡斯蒂略對基斯大人開槍，他就不會再猶豫。

而且，最重要的是，他清楚明白這是商人給他的第二次機會，即使基斯沒有責罵他，也沒有說得那麼直白。比利都完全明白。

當他穿過一樓的接待處走向電梯時，一位秘書截停了他道：「凱恩先生，你的車在外面等你。」

年輕女仕指着停在大樓前的黑色豪華轎車。

「請問是不是搞錯了什麼？」比利說，因為他沒有計劃使用那種車輛。

「不，這是霍華德先生的命令。」

比利不理解，前往豪華轎車。司機為他打開門，比利俯身看着裏面。

基斯隨意坐在座位上。拿着一杯白蘭地，愉快地看着深色的液體。

「基斯大人？」

「快點吧，我已經等你很久了。」

比利對此感到困惑。

「我們要去哪裡？」比利我問道。因為基斯很少會改變計劃好的行程。

「我將親自訪問卡斯蒂略，以表彰他為了找到我而付出的努力。」 對於其他有如此想法的幫派，這將是一個很好的參考例子。基斯語調柔和地說道。

比利靠在椅背，翹起雙手，感到非常不安。他不想讓基斯出現在卡斯蒂略附近。他不想他的老闆暴露在危機之中。

基斯穿着一套西裝。他的襯衫是深紅色的，像酒或者鮮血一樣的顏色。或許他一早已經計劃好一切？比利對此沒有評論。

「你有什麼想說？」基斯問道，他注意到比利的不安。

「我自己可以處理。」

「我毫不懷疑。」

比利的視線集中在街景。現在他幾乎可以確定基斯不信任他可以自己處理好卡斯蒂略，所以才會跟着他。

大概四十分鐘的車程，他們到達卡斯蒂略避難的地方。大型豪華轎車無法駛入後巷，他們不得不下車然後自己進入廢棄酒吧所在的小巷。

比利分析着四周的環境，他知道居民正從窗戶和半開掩着的門看着他們。他走到基斯的旁邊，四處觀察，感到有點緊張。在他們後面，有兩名保鏢。而司機則留守在豪華轎車中。

基斯的打扮顯然和滿是灰塵和碎屑的街道格格不入。殘舊建築物的牆壁滿是海報和塗鴉。沒有破損的窗戶上則被報紙或油畫所封上。

到達酒吧時，前門被粗而生鏽的鏈條鎖上，他們不得不沿著小巷朝後門走去。比利用拳頭砸在金屬門上。而基斯則欣賞着地板和牆壁上的塗鴉。

門上的窺視孔打開了，對方充滿敵意地看着他們。

「如果你不想我破門而入，那就自己開門。」比利開門見山說道。

窺視孔關閉了幾秒鐘。比利握緊他的拳頭，警戒地站在小巷，以防那些人一開門就伏擊他們。保鏢也保持警惕。只有基斯保持鎮定，完全不在狀態。

比利想知道，基斯為什麼想親自行動，老闆的地位完全凌駕於卡斯蒂略。實際上，基斯沒有必要侍在這種低級的地方。

門突然打開了，生鏽的鉸鏈發出刺耳的聲音。那個入口通往酒吧的倉庫。裏面空了一半的貨架鋪滿了塵，另一半也只擺放了一些無人問津的產品。這裏潮濕，黑暗而且令人慘不忍睹。

卡斯蒂略坐在一個紙盒上，拿着手槍，假裝輕鬆的翹着二郎腿。他身旁有兩個手持槍械的男人。比利認為其餘的人亦潛伏在附近。

「基斯大人，我會處理好的。」比利看着他的老闆。當那些人決定開戰時，他不希望基斯仍在酒吧裏面。

基斯的反應卻是直接走過比利，和卡斯蒂略對話。而比利則和與他一起進入的保鏢保持沉默，因為他清楚自己的身份。

這位年輕人痴迷地望着基斯，他向卡斯蒂略介紹了自己，並贊揚他能夠追踪到他的豪華轎車，並有勇氣在繁忙的街道上開火。然後以禮貌的言氣隱晦地表達了的死亡威脅。基斯用如此的語調來對話本身就是一種侮辱，因為他很清楚他和卡斯蒂略之間的鴻溝。

「你什麼都不是。但是你卻改變了我的保鏢，因此在我殺你之前，應該至少向你道謝」基斯居高臨下地說。

比利保持沉默，保持警戒，如果一看到卡斯蒂略拿起槍，他就會動手。

「霍華德，我不怕你，你不應該來的，」當基斯說完話後，卡斯蒂略咆哮道。你憑什麼認為我會讓你活着回去？

卡斯蒂略做了比利預計的反應。男子用左手拿起半自動手槍，比利不加思索地行動。他越過基斯，直接用三截棍揮向他的手，就像他之前在碼頭倉庫裏所做的那樣。而且這一下，直接打斷他的骨頭，他的手以不正常的角度歪着，卡斯蒂略的慘叫在倉庫內迴盪着。

比利順勢，用棍的末端擊中卡斯蒂略的後衛。他沒有留力。因為他需要盡快打倒這些人。

卡斯蒂略左邊的手下倒在地上，但右邊的守衛在倒下前成功開了一次槍。比利擔心地望向基斯，卻發現基斯已經不再站在那裏了。剩下的四個人也衝進了現場，比利在眼角看到基斯，他知道他的老闆會處理其中兩個人。

比利將手槍踢出了卡斯蒂略觸手可及的範圍，並向老闆的右邊靠近。他一拳打昏了一個年輕的拉丁裔，然後轉身用三截棍掃向另一個試圖向他開槍的人。

比利聽到架子倒塌的聲音，比利不用看也知道基斯毫不費力地將他的對手擊飛。

比利皺着眉頭，意識到線人的消息有誤。另外三人又用西班牙語咒罵着並衝了進來。

比利把三棍截作為支撐點，直接借力踢向敵人，其力度之大直接把人踢飛。那人直接倒在同伴身上，在他們糾纏的瞬間，比利用他的武器進行追擊，完全不給他們反擊的機會。

儘管他不喜歡在封閉的空間中打架，但他認為結果並沒有那麼糟糕。他迅速而精準地完成工作，他和基斯大人都沒有受傷。

他站在卡斯蒂略前，後者跪在地上咒罵着，仇恨地望着他。這次基斯站在比利後面，他的眼中閃爍着滿意的光芒。他很高興看到比利打架，而這個年輕人向他展示了僱用他是一個極好的決定。

「你不是說要殺死我嗎？」基斯冷酷地問道。

「你不能永遠掌控南鎮的，霍華德。」卡斯蒂略咆哮道，聲音因手腕骨折造成的疼痛而有點沙啞。我不會是最後一個反對你的人。你他媽的早晚都會死，你這個混蛋。

「如果那是你的答案，那就沒有什麼可談的了」基斯毫不退縮地回答。「比利」他望向比利。

「請把他留給我，基斯大人。」比利回答。

「別遲到，」基斯說。我們還有更重要的事情要做。

當基斯遠離他們時，卡斯蒂略笑了

「比利……？」他用嘲諷的語氣重複道。那就是你的名字嗎，意大利佬？我女兒也有一隻叫比利的狗...

比利試圖不去回憶那天那個哭泣女孩。

卡斯蒂略朝門口看了看，看着他的手下昏迷地躺在地上，然後望向比利。他的態度發生了變化，男人壓下聲線，自信地道。

「他付給你多少錢？」 那人問。你只是想要錢嗎？你還很年輕，顯然你不喜歡你的工作。我第一次看到你的時候，就知道你了解家庭的價值。你無法令一對無辜的孩子失去父親。

比利咬緊牙關。

「比利，有什麼問題嗎？」基斯不耐煩的聲音從門飄進來。

「 沒有，基斯大人。 」比利說。

卡斯蒂略笑了，比利似乎正在動搖。

「我們可以一起擺脫霍華德。」我可以幫你奪取這座城市，你怎麼看...？卡斯蒂略迫切地要求着沉默的比利。

～～

基斯撫平他襯衫上的摺痕。短暫的打鬥，也使他的衣服有點凌亂。

他聽到一陣尖銳的慘叫聲，然後是更多的低沉的毆打聲。

比利在幾秒後就出現在基斯眼前。他的三截棍沾滿了鮮血。

「對不起，我耽誤了。」比利說，但沒有看着他。

他們回到大街上。有些人圍觀着豪華轎車，司機花費了一些時間才能開車。

在回程時，基斯看着比利。金髮碧眼的年輕人的手緊緊地握着沾血的三截棍，臉上露出煩惱。但是因為誰呢？這很難說。

基斯最後選擇沉默，決定望向窗外的街景。

～～

當比利和基斯離開時，卡斯蒂略還活着，但是在幾個小時後，由於身受重傷，在醫院去世了。

當Ripper向他們傳達這消息時，比利保持着緊張但冷漠的表情。基斯坐在辦公桌後面，假笑着。

「有傳言說是你親自殺了他的，基斯大人」Ripper擔憂地說道。

「 隨便他們吧」商人笑着說。

比利看着他的老闆。儘管他認為自己開始了解他的老闆，但看到他因某人的喪生而感到高興，他還是會感到不安。

基斯現在轉身看着他，比利迅速轉移了視線。

「但是……警察想對你進行調查……」Ripper堅持道。

「這只是一種形式。 告訴他們我很忙，」基斯以諷刺語回答，使Ripper感到十分沮喪。

秘書微微地鞠躬，便離開辦公室。

「這件事終於結束了」當辦公室只剩下他和比利時他如此說道。那個年輕人只是點了點頭，並沒有接話。基斯望了他一眼，保持着嘲諷和喜悅的語氣道：「你看起來不太滿意」。

比利說：「剛剛相反，我鬆了一口氣，基斯大人。」

「那你為什麼不高興？」

「我並沒有……」

「對我撒謊不是一個好主意，」基斯打斷了他的話。

比利低下了片刻，意識到不論隱藏真相還是誠實回應對基斯都沒分別，所以回答：

「我本來可以自己殺掉卡斯蒂略和他的手下的。」我認為您不必要這樣暴露自己的行踪。

基斯對比利的話感到驚訝。他本來認為那個年輕人因殺了一個男人而感到內疚。但是，比利的憤慨似乎和此毫無關係。

「這就是你想說的嗎？」基斯繼續嘲弄着年輕人。

「那種人根本沒有任何理由值得您親自出手。」

「真的沒有？」

「我告訴過您，我不會再失敗了，」比利說得越來越激動。

基斯指出：「我知道你不會，所以我把他留給你。」

「那為什麼這一切都像你在測試我」比利突然問道。

基斯再次嘗試掩飾他困惑的表情。

「您可能會受傷，」比利低聲說道。

「我對此表示懷疑。我的保鏢也在那兒，」基斯回答。

比利不解，蓋斯從椅子上站起來，走向他。

這位商人說：「這是一次考驗，但不是因為我不信任你的能力。」我知道你會聽從我的命令，但是我要知道你的價值。

比利被基斯的氣勢嚇得退後了一步。基斯在他面前停下來並且盯着他。

「你一開始嘗試尋求和平的解決方案。」你真的認為這行得通嗎？基斯問。你認為可以用同理心來管治這座城市嗎？對敵人仁慈即是對自己殘忍。敵人絕對會利用你這種天真來殺死你。上次的襲擊不就證明了這一點嗎？

比利沉默了，感覺嗓子乾了。他一直等待老闆的責罵。但是即便如此，聽到這些說話，還是會覺得不舒服。

「你唯一需要做的事，就是遵循命令。我毫不懷疑你會摧毀卡斯蒂略，」基斯繼續說道。但是有些人不是為此而生的。我必須驗證你是否是其中之一，如果不是，我將會尋找替代品，而不是繼續在你身上浪費時間。

比利感到脊椎發冷。基斯的判決是什麼？我應該開始求他不要解僱他嗎？

基斯看着比利震驚的表情，冷酷無情地笑道：

「雙手沾滿鮮血的感覺如何，比利？」

比利毫不猶豫地回答：「我殺人只是為了保護你。」這是他很久以前就決定好的事情。

基斯笑得更高興。這個答案使他感到愉悅。而且，老實說，比利似乎沒有注意道自己沒有用「您」來稱呼他。

「你不介意讓孩子沒有父親嗎？」

突如其來的問題使比利感到驚訝。那個年輕人轉過臉，感到困惑。似乎對基斯的詢問感到不滿意。這樣目的是什麼？ 羞辱然後解僱他？

比利感到基斯的手指正在撫摸他的臉頰，他抬起臉。他發現自己和老闆對望着。

基斯輕撫着他的皮膚使他感到顫抖。基斯的表情改變了。不再殘酷，而只是像平常一樣的嚴肅。

「這種情況不會改變。相反還會經常發生，因為我的敵人也會有家人」基斯說，他的語氣低沉而嚴肅。今天過後，我不會再容忍你有任何的猶豫。如果你真的接受不了，這是你辭職的唯一機會...

「我們有協議，我不會破壞它。」比利毫不猶豫地打斷基斯。你...或許對我有所保留。但我一早就決定要履行我的職責，無論發生什麼事。

他們觀察了彼此片刻。比利感到自己的心臟跳得很快。他知道自己對基斯大人無禮。但那些才是他的真心話。他最真實的感受。

但就他觀察，基斯似乎沒有對此有很大的不滿。年輕人臉頰上的手並沒有移開。

幾秒鐘後，基斯說：「當心你和我說話的語氣。」

「我很抱歉，基斯大人，這不會再發生了。」比利回答。

結束這場對話後，基斯沒有回到他的辦公桌。而是慣性地站到窗前欣賞風景。

天已黑，已經差不多六點了。

比利鞠躬告別，準備離開並且有點不知所措。他的感覺是，他和基斯大人吵架了，儘管他們倆都沒有生氣。

「比利，還有一件事。」當比利準備開門時，基斯說。

那個年輕人轉過身，但基斯仍然望着窗，只是藉着窗的倒影望着比利。

基斯嚴厲地道：「你的經驗不足，這會導致你有天真和錯誤的想法。」為了你的將來，我建議你不要忘記，你所做的任何一個行動都是我的命令，那怕那會招人討厭。你也別無選擇，你只能服從。

「我的職責就是保護您。我從來都不介意我的行動有多麼的令人反感。」比利誠實地回答。

基斯驚訝地回頭看着他，但比利已經離開辦公室，並輕輕地關上了門。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 老實說，不知不覺就2萬字了WTF?  
> 話說作者最近這麼高產，我真的能趕上進度嗎（喂
> 
> P.S.在酒吧激戰中比利使用的是陀龍対脚(←↘+B)喔（無誤


	3. 聖誕快樂，還有。。。生日快樂

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 聖誕和生日。。。真的是快樂的日子嗎？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 這篇文章已獲得原作者准許翻譯和轉載  
> 原文:Lealtad by miauneko  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/16635869/chapters/40319081
> 
> 翻譯純粹為個人對基斯x比利這對cp的喜愛  
> 也希望更多人喜愛這對cp  
> 本人對原文西班牙文並不熟悉，因為本文以意譯為主  
> 如有錯誤，望請原諒

平安夜，基斯塔亦充斥着節日的氣氛。

與以往不同，今年員工獲得穿便服上班的許可，而且辦公室也變得更有節日氣氛。在大廳中間，有一棵數米高，完全裝飾好的聖誕樹。有人在樓梯的欄杆上添加了一些白色棉布來模擬落雪，也有人在門上懸掛松樹枝做的花圈。

一些僱員在自己的桌上安裝了聖誕燈飾，而每層的辦公室都舉辦了交換禮物的活動。

當比利早上到達摩天大樓時，他注意到僱員沒有在工作。但是，他什麼也沒說，因為在辦公室休息一天並舉辦聖誕派對能令僱員感到高興。根據研究，當員工感到滿意時，他們的業績就會提高。一年犧牲一天以提高整體業績聽起來真的很合理。

出於這個原因，基斯。霍華德批准了聖誕派對，甚至允許員工在當天早退。

僱員對此很高興，沒有在意這些福利只是多麼的基本。除了聖誕派對，公司還提早出糧和發放年未獎金，令僱員更加的滿意。

比利向接待員點了點頭，前往電梯。就像其他員工一樣，他也穿着便服，穿着深藍色的牛仔褲和一件他最近在跳蚤市場上發現的外套。背面上引有「禁止吸煙」的句子和圖案

他亦戴了一條紅白相間條的頭巾，這樣的打扮引起電梯內其他人的好奇，即使最終沒人敢和他交談。

當電梯上升時，人們都在自己的樓層離開了，不久，就只剩下比利一人。

年輕人凝視着鏡裏的自己。

這幾年來，他的外貌發生了變化。他變得更加成熟。在過去的幾個月中，他開始定期接受基斯的訓練，這有助於他成長。但是即使他快將二十一歲，他仍然很年輕，這使一些老闆的客人會以一種輕蔑的口吻戲稱他為「男孩」。

有時，比利想知道其他人是否一眼就認出他的來歷，所以就如此的鄙視他。基斯。霍華德從街上撿他回來已成為公開的秘密，一些人對此表示不屑。比利不止一次地聽到老闆的生意夥伴和股東對此表達不滿。他們想知道為什麼基斯。霍華德會如此信任一個來歷不明的男孩。他們曾經得出的結論是，基斯是一個古怪的百萬富翁。因為除此以外，沒有其他合理的解釋。事實上，如果他想的話，「南鎮的帝王」可以有更好的「替代品」。但是出於未知的原因，他似乎更喜歡流浪的男孩。

「霍華德一定是喜歡收養被遺棄的狗，這樣他就能節省金錢。」有時那些人會在他面前評論並嘲弄他。比利為此感到憤怒，但他氣憤並非因為他們在取笑他，而是他不喜歡別人嘲笑基斯的決定。

電梯到達了目的地，比利也打斷了自己的思緒。

基斯辦公室的大廳也打扮得有點聖誕的氣氛，某處還傳來聖誕歌。

接待員不在她們的崗位上，但見到他後，年輕的女士們向他打招呼並表示將會反回崗位工作。但是，比利表示沒有必要。顯然，今天大家的生產力都會歸零 。

他去了基斯的辦公室，敲了兩次門。沒有等待回應就進入了。

和往常一樣，他走到辦公桌前向基斯鞠躬問好。這位商人像每天早晨一樣讀報紙，手裏拿着一杯咖啡。基斯沒有穿便服。和平常一樣穿着西服，搭配與眼睛顏色相同襯衫和深色領帶。

與其他樓層不同，辦公室裏並沒有裝飾。

一堆未打開的信封整齊地放在桌子上。桌上有把開信刀，但商人明顯對這些信毫無興趣。

「真是浪費時間」基斯說，沒有把目光從報紙上移開。

「僱員們似乎都很開心，這樣可以提升士氣，」比利回應。

基斯看着他。這個年輕人快為他工作了三年，隨着時間推移，比利的態度也發生了變化：在他們獨處時，他會比較放鬆，不會那麼拘謹。

現在，南鎮相對的和平。兩年前，比利處理掉最後一個企圖反抗基斯的幫派後。成功令其他小幫派絕對服從基斯。霍華德。

比利很好地掩飾死亡對他的負面影響。他們沒有再談論這個話題。基斯不用再試探比利，也不用再給他第二次機會。

比利這些年來的主要工作，就是成為基斯的貼身保鏢。

比利沒有過問基斯，便從桌上拿起白色信封，開始一個一個地用開信刀打開它們。裏面都是帶有問候的聖誕卡。

年輕人讀了每一個發信人的名字，而基斯只是敷衍地回應。

「應該如何處理？」再檢查完最後一封後，比利問道。他曾看到低層的僱員會把它們貼起，當作祝福。

「把它們扔進垃圾桶就好了」基斯心不在焉地說道。

比利不禁抗議，認為這樣做是一種浪費。這些聖誕卡十分精緻。有些打開時什至會播出歌曲，使基斯十分厭惡。

那個年輕人看着垃圾桶，所有廢棄的文件都必須經過碎紙機的處理。令他想到莉莉在業餘時間做的工藝品。

「怎樣了？」基斯把報紙放在一邊，看着還在猶豫的比利。

「請問我可以留起它們嗎？」比利說。

「為什麼？」基斯好奇地問。

「我想我妹妹會對它們感興趣。」比利低聲回答

「原來如此…」

比利望着他的老闆。基斯微笑，但這個年輕人看不懂。基斯認為那個要求是可笑的嗎？

基斯回應：「如果你想留起它們，只要確保刪除出現在其上的所有名稱即可。」

比利點了點頭。

他必須將封面和卡身分離，雖然很麻煩，但這並不重要。因為他只對封面感興趣。

他從桌上的鉛筆盒拿了𠝹刀，然後去了咖啡桌旁的扶手椅，開始他的工作，他仔細地將聖誕卡一分為兩，以免破壞封面。

似乎他今天也沒打算工作了。

過了不久，基斯走到他身邊，遞給他一個空的信封，用來存放卡片。

「 謝謝，基斯大人。 」比利笑了。

基斯觀察着他，因為這個年輕人很少在他面前完成如此平凡的事情。當他看到比利愉悅的表情，基斯才把他看作那個被他撿回來的男孩，而不是那個為他幹髒活的年輕人，畢竟當指針經過十二點時，他才二十一歲。

比利的童年在父母去世後就結束了，他的青春期有別與其他青少年。比利沒有和朋友外出玩樂，而是接受訓練並準備工作。他沒有社交和娛樂，而是不得不與鄙視他的人打交道。

基斯想知道他是否因此而保留了他的童真。比利就像一個玩着新玩具的孩子一樣，專於於聖誕卡上。他的手指沾滿了聖誕卡上的金粉。那個年輕人想吹走它，但似乎令事情變得更糟，他連同桌上的碎紙全到吹落地上了。

「很抱歉，我會馬上清理它。」比利說，脫下頭巾，並用它收集地上的垃圾。

基斯的目光投向比利凌亂的金發，隨着成長，他的輪廓也越來越分明，得顯得他更成熟。

這位年輕人今天是街頭風格的打扮，牛仔褲上有數處穿洞。在夾克下面，他的灰色T卹有破舊的， 近乎脫色的圖案。

紅白相隔的頭巾使他顯得與別不同，而且非常醒目。比利選擇了一種非常特別的打扮。

基斯得出年輕人正在重新定義自己的結論。也許比利是無意中做的，但是他開始使自己和其他僱員區分，即使他們穿着相同的製服。

比利的變化是循序漸進的，一開始只是些細節，這個年輕人有虛榮心但卻很謹慎。

有一天早上，比利上班，戴着一對不顯眼的銀耳環，沒有引起任何人的注意。基斯沒有說話，但在比利分心的那一刻仔細檢查了那對耳環。

不出所料，年輕人沒有選擇用昂貴材料製成的耳環，而且款式也不是那麼的華麗。基斯並不驚訝。即使比利大部分的薪水都用來支付妹妹的開支，餘下的（不是很多）亦被年輕人用來放縱自己。

如果是別人的話，那樣他們會選擇鉑金製的，或者是鑲有寶石的，使他們看起來更富有。

但是比利對炫富並不感興趣，這一點基斯也很清楚。

戴完耳環後，這個年輕人開始為他的訓練選購一些襯衫和牛仔褲。他的喜好很明顯。他不在乎這些服裝的品牌，只要它們的設計與大眾喜愛的服裝不同即可。

那些微不足道的改變充分說明了這個年輕人試過建立自己的獨特性。但他沒有試圖向那些取笑他的人隱瞞自己的過去，因為事實上在幾年前，他還是個在街上乞討的男孩。

儘管有人揶揄他時，他試過不顯得惱怒，但基斯還能發現。當人們取笑他選擇「收藏品」的品味時，比利還會顯很生氣。

通常，這個年輕人在沉默中忍耐着。但基斯卻注意到比利的心情會影響到他。

他沒有提供幫助，因為他好奇這個年輕人能忍受多久，才會放棄自我，融入其他人當中。因為在企業世界中，良好的形像對於贏得周圍人的尊重至關重要，基斯從他自己的經驗中深信這一點。

但是，比利沒有任何改變。這位年輕人只是保持自己的個性。但每當有人提到基斯把他救出來是出於同情時，他還是會感到生氣。

「在街上倖免於難，並沒有感到羞恥的理由。」在一個下午，當他們準備回到辦公室時，基斯責罵道。在剛剛的會議，一位基斯的生意夥伴就被遺棄的孩子開了個惡劣的玩笑，期間他的視線一直望着比利。不出所料，這個玩笑使這個年輕人很生氣，儘管比利一直保持沉默，但他的眼神仍然顯示他很憤怒。

「我想也是，基斯大人。」比利在電梯裏回答。

基斯指出：「你看起來不太認同。」

比利否認了，然後解釋：

「我不在乎他們是否知道真相。我不喜歡的是他們取笑您和您僱用我的決定。」

基斯看着那個年輕人一段時間。

然後說出：「不需要浪費時間，你只需要做好你的工作。」比利抑制了憤怒並點頭回應。

但是，基斯卻反省了年輕人的話。有人嘲笑他和他選擇的僱員嗎？那的確有趣。

然後這幾天，在閒暇時光裏，基斯一直思考如何令這些人結束這些無聊的玩笑。或許以沉默來表示他對他們所說的話不感興趣？

再後來，在比利休假時，發生了一件有點荒謬的意外。

基斯在下午到達摩天大樓，發現一樓的大廳一片混亂。保鏢回報說警衛表示有位據稱是某幫派成員，帶着武器，企圖潛入大樓。兩個警衛坐在地上，看上去很痛苦。

基斯走近並觀察所謂「幫派成員」的身影。他有着淡藍色的眼睛，臉上充滿沮喪和煩惱，穿着褪色的藍色吊帶褲，還穿着一條紅白相間的頭巾。

「比利，你在這裏幹什麼？」基斯問道，大廳裏嘈雜的交談聲立即消失了。那些和年輕人對待着的警衛互相對望，嚇壞了。

「下午好，基斯大人，我根據您的命令來了。」比利回答。他臉色嚴肅，儘管他在胡說八道，但他們彷彿有種默契，知道如果處理這種情況。

「你就這麼迫不及待了？」

「我只是佔盡地利而已。」

「放開他，」基斯命令到。「下次請仔細看一下。我想沒有人會把我的貼身保鏢誤認成一個幫派成員。」

守衞的主管上前道歉。他們不認識比利，是因為新的值班人員還沒有機會與他打交道。另外，比利穿着這種奇怪的衣服，也沒有帶職員証。他們便相信他是騙子。

由於沒有產生嚴重的問題，所以沒有人受到懲罰，但是第二天，比利穿着黑色西裝和領帶，頭上戴着紅白相間的頭巾上班了。

他嘲笑地看着警衛。

「這樣你們就習慣我的打扮，不會覺得我是外來人吧。」他嘲諷指着頭巾道。但沒有人敢回答他。

Ripper感到很大壓力，好像整座建築的專業形象因他的頭巾而毀於一旦。

但是，比利仍然自我感覺良好地認為，在進入基斯的辦公室之前除掉不就好了。

重複了幾天，直到有一天，比利沒有脫下頭巾就進入基斯的辦公室，商人只是看着它幾秒鐘，然後就繼續他的工作。沒有提醒或訓斥。基斯沒有禁止他這樣打扮，比利也沒有忽略他的沉默。

從那天起，基斯允許比利在打扮上有一些自由。這是向任何嘲笑比利的人傳達信息的好方法：沒錯，也許這個年輕人出身卑微，但他現在不僅為基斯。霍華德工作，還是他值得信賴的員工。

當然，基斯的「偏愛」也止於此。在工作方面，比利必須像其他僱員一樣表現得完美。

但是，這種寬容的放縱產生了意想不到的結果。當他們獨站，比利開始顯得有些放鬆。

基斯從來沒有對其他僱員如此自在。有時看着比利的各種轉變也是一種娛樂。

比利平安夜的早上就是在分割聖誕卡中渡過：考慮到比利的年紀，這樣不像一個瀆職的僱員，反而只是像一個貪玩的男孩。

比利跪在矮桌前的地板上，確保他打掃乾淨。那個年輕人為弄亂辦公室而感到非常抱歉。

基斯繼續看着他。他曾想告訴他「沒關係。清潔人員稍後會處理的。」

然而，基斯卻說：

「我想你會打算和妹妹一起渡過這個假期。」

比利點了點頭，最後檢查一下桌子。他合上手帕，以免碎紙再次散落。

年輕人解釋道：「是的，中心今年為孩子們舉辦一個聖誕派對。」

比利所謂的「中心」，是指那個為移民提供幫助和庇護的非營利組織。當然，該機構是霍華德集團旗下的一個陣線。

該中心的真正目的是幫助某些人偷渡到美國。透過集團的人脈網絡偽造文件和許可證，使那些移民可以一家團聚。

許多不同國籍的人因此而欠了基斯。而當面對想入侵這座城市的外國黑手黨時，這些人就會變得非常有用。

基斯已經安排莉莉。凱恩留在那個中心。那個庇護所是安全的，因為它們只是一個外殼。離真正的「業務」很遠。

這名女孩仍然留在中心，平日和中心的其他孩子一起上課。閒暇時，莉莉會在廚房裏幫忙做家務。

「她已經多大了？」

「十三了，基斯大人。」

比利抬頭看着基斯，驚訝他對自己的行程感到興趣。比利亦知道基斯今晚沒有任何活動。

「您會想來嗎？」比利不加思索地問。獨自在摩天大樓裏渡過聖誕節聽起來有些寂寞。

「我認為那不是一個明智的主意，」基斯微笑道。

比利看着別處。沒錯，基斯是一個名人，他不可能出現在一個充滿普通百姓的地方。他為自己的衝口而出而感到羞愧。

氣氛漸漸沉默而變得尷尬，但是基斯輕鬆地打破：

「那就是你的禮物嗎？」 這位商人指向聖誕卡，帶着嘲笑地問。

「當然不是。我今年買了合適的禮物，」比利自豪地說道，因為現在他的薪水足夠他支付一份比較貴的禮物。

「我只是希望我做出正確的選擇……」他喃喃自語。「我不知道女生的興趣，最後我買了三種不同的禮物。相信...」

「比利，我看起來很想知道嗎？」基斯打斷了比氣。他的語氣有點不屑。

「不……不是的……」比利承認並有些尷尬，因為他正嘗試詢問基斯有關巧克力品牌。都是聖誕節在作祟。他回憶起和父母渡過的聖誕節。但現在他至少可以和莉莉一起參加聖誕節派對。「我逾越了。」他補充說。

比利感到尴尬，在道歉時微微鞠躬。

～～

比利在廁所的鏡子看着自己，覺得這一切太荒謬了。

他洗了洗臉。然後用力地扭乾手帕，雖然好像沒什麼用。

比利只好嘆了口氣，把手帕放回褲袋。

他簡直不敢相信他做了什麼。

他為什麼會如此口不擇言呢？的確，今天的氣氛是比較輕鬆愉快，但他卻把基斯大人當作一個平等對話的對像。

幸好基斯心情不錯，至少在他兩次無禮後仍然沒有趕他走

首先是邀請基斯大人和他們一起過聖誕節。

「你為什麼要這樣？」比利自言自語。

他仍憧憬着全家一起愉快地渡過聖誕節。即使他知道自己已經過了這種年紀，但他無法停止遐想。

並不是說他像小時候一樣急於收到禮物。不是那樣的，他只是渴望大家都在那天晚上玩得開心。而且這次輪到他成為買禮物的人了。他想見到妹妹開心。但是他也不希望基斯獨自渡過一晚。

他有為莉莉買禮物，但沒有為老闆買禮物的，因為他不知道能為那個擁有一切的人買些什麼

但是，如果基斯真正接受了邀請，比利就會趕緊去準備一份合適的禮物。不論什麼也好。

搖了搖頭，他笑了。

明明這是和家人共渡的節目，為什麼他會如此希望他的家人包括基斯。霍華德 ？

他知道莉莉不會介意邀請他的想法。儘管自從他們到達城市後她就再也沒有見過他，但是那個女孩亦感激基斯。因為她知道基斯的收留使他們能生存下去。

比利忽發奇想，如果他真的擁有自己的房屋，又會否有勇氣邀請自己的老闆？

如果僅僅是他們三個……沒有其他人看到他們……在適當安全的情況下，也許……？

廁所的門突然打開，有僱員進入，打斷了他的想法。看到他在那裏，惱火地盯着鏡子，嚇得那人連忙道歉，離開並關上門，再次讓他一個人呆着。

比利繼續回憶。

從他正式開始為基斯工作已經快要三年，透過觀察和細節，他漸漸地了解了老闆的背景。

基斯沒有家人，他住在辦公室上層的公寓中。有時他的身邊會有一些女性伴侶，但是很明顯，他與任何女性都沒有任何親密關係。

大部分晚上，基斯都會在辦公室裏工作，或者一個人呆在他的套房裏。在那種情況下，每當比利想到基斯孤獨地留在摩天大樓時，他就會想陪伴他。

但是，比利不確定基斯會否歡迎他在工作以外的時間在場，比利最終還是阻止了自己的衝動。

儘管他既有能力又很富有，但這樣的生活對他來說似乎很孤獨。

比利離開洗手間，回到辦公室。在大廳，他碰見拿着信封的Ripper。

「基斯大人說我們可以下班了。」秘書解釋道，如果所有僱員都下班了，那保鏢都應該如此。他將包裹塞到比利的胸口。那個年輕人認出那是他為莉莉得到的卡片。

「我還有事要做，」比利說，繼續前往辦公室。他想跟老闆道別。

Ripper搶先說：「基斯大人已經離開了。」

這使比利深感失望。

～～

幾個小時後，比利到達莉莉所住的中心。

這棟三層樓的房子是由木頭做的，前門有一條白色的通道，而較高的樓層則擁有陽台。花園打埋得好好，有一棵生長得茂盛的紅木。

人們精心裝飾過這個地方。樹幹上有花環。窗台和陽台欄杆上也用燈飾打扮。前門是敞開的，花園裏有十幾個不同國籍的孩子在一些成年人的監督下嬉戲和尖叫。

該組織接收了離散的家庭，並向他們提供庇護，直到他們成為合法居民能夠一家團聚為止。因此在這看到孩子只有一個父母是很正常的。

小孩子很快適應了那所房子的氣氛。這裏的設施是專為照顧兒童而設計的，不會造成危險，但提供了多種打發時間的玩意，例如多種玩具，裝滿畫冊和漫畫的書架以及帶遊戲設施的花園，這樣他們可以自由奔跑並尖叫。

但是，父母始終保持緊張和擔憂，因為他們知道自己正在做違法的事情，而且他們不能確保組織真的會履行約定。

那些人只知道只要支付了指定的金額，就能得到南鎮的居留權。他們知道這是違法的，但他們想在這落地生根，他們不得不這樣做。

而這個組織明顯很有效率。比利每次訪問都看到一些新面孔。大部份家庭都沒長駐在那裏。

比利起初不喜歡把莉莉交託給基斯黑暗產業的僱員，因為他最希望的就是避免莉莉和罪犯接觸。但是他很快意識到這個地方是最合適的，因為在那裏工作的員工只專注於關懷人們。那個中心提供了庇護，僅此而已。僱員主要是婦女，她們的職業是幫助其他人。

不出所料，莉莉一開始十分抗拒。她希望他們能住在一起。遺憾的是，比利不得不說服她，因為他們別無選擇。至少直到他設法存下足夠的錢來買房子。

幸運的是，中心的員工十分歡迎莉莉。她們使她感到放心。由於女孩是在基斯的要求下住在那裏的，她們給了她特殊的待遇。莉莉很快就在那裏投入服務，而且，與比利一樣，她似乎也十分滿足。

比利盡其所能地拜訪她。工作人員已經習慣了見到他，也邀請他協助中心內的事務。在那些年裡，比利曾在廚房打過幾次下手，還照顧過孩子們。他和莉莉一起裝飾女孩子的房間。他們也幫助過員工洗了床單，即使最終令陽台被泡沫所淹沒。

他們在那裏留下了美好的回憶...

當比利在下午到達時，他正拿着裝着莉莉禮物的袋子，他還買了糖果，準備送給中心內的小孩。

儘管他又花了比預算多的錢，但是仍然感覺很好。他喜歡賺錢。他不再對加班或接受可能涉及暴力的任務感到不安。因為那些意味着他將獲得更高的薪水，這使他很高興。

每當他在月底收到薪水時，他都會觀察到這筆款項，並想起了他在街上乞討的日子。

比利沿着花園小徑走入中心。玩耍的孩子們好奇地看着他。一些謹慎的父母叫他們的孩子遠離他。

然後他的妹妹出現在門口。

比利笑了笑，莉莉緊緊地抱住他，好像他們已經失散多年，而他們實際上每週都見面。

「那是什麼？」莉莉看着比利拿着的袋子問。

「送給你的，」比利把袋子遞給她。

「三份禮物？」莉莉高興地大叫，然後把禮物放在客廳的聖誕樹下。「我也有準備你的禮物」，莉莉宣布，向他展示了一個小袋子，上面有幾隻馴鹿和一個聖誕老人，彩色的包裹使它在眾多禮物中更顯眼。

比利走近女孩，並觀察這棟房子。實際上，在那里工作的員工把中心打理得很好。即使聖誕樹有點殘舊，但並不缺少裝飾品。客廳裡的扶手椅也充滿節日的氣氛。

在飯廳裏，桌子被有金色刺繡的深紅色布覆蓋着。

在沒有壁爐的情況下，工作人員在牆上掛着紅色，白色的布靴子和糖果拐杖。

比利去了廚房，那裏的女仕向他微笑並歡迎他。由於她們知道他為基斯服務，因此儘管他多次告訴她們可以稱他為「比利」，她們還是稱他為「凱恩先生」。

他把糖果遞給她們，其中一名婦女向他提供了啤酒。比利拿了，然後回到客廳，莉莉剛好排放好聖誕樹下的禮物。

比利坐在其中一張扶手椅的扶手上，看着他的妹妹。這個女孩編了一條辮子，並用與一條紅綠色的緞帶綁起來。她穿着一條淡藍色的及膝連衣裙。比利以前沒 見過那件衣服，但是在他前一次拜訪時，他已經留了一些錢給工作人員去買衣服。他為那個女人的選擇感到高興。

莉莉走近他。

「你手裏還有什麼？」她好奇地問，看着比利仍然握着的信封。

「這也是給你的。」

「還有其他禮物？」

「不，但是我認為你可能會喜歡。」

莉莉對它產生了興趣，打開信封。她驚訝地看到那二十張精美的卡片。

莉莉看了一眼，然後目光集中在其中一張上

她說：「這很完美。」

「怎麼完美？」

莉莉展示了其中一張卡片，上面印有茂密的銀色松木葉。

「我馬上回來！」

女孩跑上樓上。她似乎興奮的想做某種事。

比利沒有跟着她。他喝了一口啤酒，幾個孩子衝進房間，吵鬧地奔跑。當他們注意到樹下有更多的禮物時，想過去看看，但他們不敢經過比利，最後選擇轉身返回花園。

莉莉在幾分鐘後返回。手上拿着一本畫簿。

這個女孩爬上沙發上，靠坐在比利的腿上。她打開其中一頁，是某本雜誌的剪報。顯示着南鎮的夜景。圖內的建築被女孩塗上代表聖誕的圖案，而卡上的松樹葉，則被她拆下來，貼在建築群後的基斯塔上。比利還發現塔上畫着兩個穿着西裝的金發小人。一個人的頭上有一條紅白相間的頭巾，而另一個人則交叉了手臂，露出燦爛的微笑。

比利在認出那是基斯時笑了笑。

「你喜歡嗎？這是給你的，」莉莉說道，開始仔細地把那頁撕下來。

「基斯大人看起來很高興，」比利指出。莉莉不知道他的工作的真實性質，也不知道霍華德集團實際上犯罪組織。

「當然，因為你是他最好的僱員，」莉莉微笑地指着代表比利的那個人物。

「………」

他們的對句被一位從廚房裏行出來的婦女打斷，她向他們詢問能否幫她們去超市買一些食材。比利樂意地接受，並和莉莉一起去了附近的超市。

當莉莉和他手拉手前住超市時，她一直分享她這幾天她在做什麼。

他們在大街上行走，比利抬頭。基斯塔就在他們眼面，在遠處清晰可見，其窗戶折射着傍晚的天空。比利出於習慣，看着基斯在辦公室的窗戶，儘管無法分辨是否有人站在那兒。

他們在超級市場花費了很多時間，因為很多人也去作最後的衝刺。當他們出來時，天空已經有點暗，路燈也亮了。

比利注意到基斯塔的大多數樓層都關了燈，但他老闆辦公室裡仍然亮着。

莉莉也看着。

「基斯先生還在工作嗎？」她好奇地問。

「看起來應該是。」

「但這是聖誕節！」

「我認為這對他而言不太重要，」比利喃喃自語，彷彿不是和莉莉說的。他後悔自己離摩天大樓太遠了。否則，他會上樓去看看老闆正在做什麼。據他印象，今天應該沒有仍未完成的業務。

在下班後的下午和整個晚上，比利經常不禁想到基斯。他的腦海充滿了着那個男人的身影。

中心是屬於霍華德集團的，所以參與派對的人都感謝基斯。因為這些食物全是由霍華德集團準備的。

莉莉很高興並結交了新朋友，這要歸功於基斯的遵守諾言，並允許她留在那裏，並遠離這座城市的暴力和腐敗。

比利買的禮物，莉莉在十二點時就開心地拆開了，她看到了洋娃娃，工藝品還有巧克力……

莉莉興奮得擁抱着比利，令他確信自己真的已經逃離那種在街上乞討的生活，他們很安全...

一切…

這一晚，能和妹妹分享的每一個愉快的時刻，都歸功於那個男人。

「聖誕快樂，莉莉。」

「聖誕快樂，還有生日快樂！」

午夜過後不久，當他們與其餘的孩子和成人一起坐在花園看煙花時，比利看着摩天大樓。基斯辦公室裡的燈終於熄滅了。

～～～

比利終於把過份興奮的孩子都趕上床後，他去了廚房，幫助員工洗碗。

他們在凌晨三點打掃完畢，比利看着莉莉在她的房間裏安然入睡後，離開了庇護所。

昨天晚上很熱鬧，儘管那些不認識他的成年人一開始警惕着他，但最終他們都接受了他。

比利看着這些父母帶着孩子，並不意外原來自己對痛失父母已經不太在意。他也不再想念他們在英格蘭的生活了。

但他有時會幻想，如果他的父母突然出現在南鎮並告訴他他們沒死時該怎麼辦。

他無法想像自己會如何反應。他會願意和他們一起回家去彌補失去的時間嗎？

如果他告訴父母，他對他們還活着感到很高興，但是他想留在美國並繼續為基斯大人工作，他們又會怎麼說呢？

他們會意識到這個人是罪犯嗎？還是他們會相信他只是一個古怪的商人？

當他的父母發現了他必須服從基斯殘酷的命令時，他們又會怎麼想？

髒話衝口而出，因為如果他再胡思亂想下去，那他會完全破壞聖誕節的氣氛。

向中心的員工告別後，這個年輕人開始在街上漫步。

街上人流很少，空氣中還瀰漫着煙火的氣味。他在大街上遇到陌生人對他說「聖誕快樂」

比利想知道這些人是否對他流氓的外貌感到不安，但隨後意識到， 誰會懷疑一個拿着精緻聖誕禮物的年輕人呢。

他看了莉莉的禮物，這個女孩以某種方式籌集了足夠的錢來買一條的頭巾，其設計靈感來自英國國旗。除此之外，禮物還包括一些深紅色的棒棒糖，上面塗著白色帶子，莉莉表示它們使她想起他的棍。

比利把手放在頭上的頭巾，笑了笑。這是第一次有人評論他的三截棍像棒棒糖。

那個年輕人一直走着，然後發現自己竟然行到位於基斯塔的行人路上。

幾分鐘後，當他到達大樓，門口的警衛感到驚訝。但是，他知道他不應該發表任何評論，只是稍稍點頭表示歡迎。

比利進入大樓，穿過大廳，前往電梯。大廳的大部分地方熄了燈，看上去比平時更大。松樹上的燈飾仍然開着，在黑暗中閃爍着，反而顯得有點可怕。

那個年輕人完全不知道上去幹嗎。或許這只昨晚派對遺留下來的的興奮作祟。

我該做什麼？在這種時間，只是上去和基斯大人打個招呼嗎？

他到達了摩天大樓的高層。

他輸入了密碼，打開門直進入基斯的頂層公寓。這裏很暗，只有城市的燈光，透過無窗簾的窗戶照耀着。

那個金髮碧眼的年輕人花了一點時間質疑自己的行為。像這樣進入你老闆的寢室是不對的。他甚至不能以喝醉為藉口，因為他晚餐時只渴了幾杯啤酒。

其實他不打算做任何事情，只是...為了什麼？確定基斯真的在這裏過夜，而且沒有人陪在他身邊……？如果老闆發現了，他應該如何解釋？

比利嘆了口氣，承認自己因為想念基斯，所以才會出現在這裏。

地上的厚地毯吸收了他的腳步聲，比利發現基斯在客廳的扶手椅上睡着了。

這位商人的頭向前垂着。他還穿着昨天早上穿着的襯衫。在他腳旁有一本書，在旁邊的咖啡桌還發現了一個玻璃杯和一瓶空的白蘭地。

那個年輕人觀察了他的老闆。他睡得很香，呼吸緩慢。他雖然睡着了，但表情仍然那麼嚴肅。

比利還記得他第一次見到那張臉時，基斯還是留着長頭髮。那時基斯對他並不友善，他的眼神什至十分冰冷。當時比利本能地不信任他。但是他還是接受了他的幫助，因為他別無選擇。

當時他對基斯。霍華德的猜疑是合理但錯誤的。

比利靜靜地拿地上書本，放在桌子上，也把莉莉送給他的禮物放在桌子上。然後他打開了走廊上的一個櫥櫃，拿了一條毯子。

他回到椅子上，輕輕地用毯子蓋住基斯。

然而，他的動作再輕，基斯也慢慢睜開了眼睛。比利站着不動，給他時間認出他。

基斯的眼神由於睡眠和酒精而變得有點混濁，但是不足一秒鐘變打回原形，比利知道自己需要為自己擅自的進入而道歉。

基斯注意到了覆蓋在他身上的灰色毯子，桌上的書，而比利則鞠躬道歉道：

「對不起，我吵醒你了，基斯大人，」比利沮喪地說道。

基斯沒有問比利在這裏什麼，只是繼續注視着他，他的頭腦完全清醒。他挺直坐了起來，但沒有站起來，雙手則放在毯子上。

比利看上去有點尷尬。

「我只是看看你有什麼需要……」 比利嘗試解釋，儘管基斯沒說話。

比利依舊焦躁不安，轉身走開，尋找可以做的事情。那個年輕人避開了基斯目光，俯身打算處理那瓶空的白蘭地。

「你不必這樣做。」 基斯輕聲地表示不贊成，剛睡醒的沙啞使他的聲音顯得比較柔和。

比利站起來，他們在昏暗的燈光下對望着。這位年輕人不知如何應對。他無法告訴基斯他整夜都在想着他。他也不可能告訴他我不想讓他一個人呆着。因為這些話可能會被誤解。

「我給你放假，你應該和家人在一起，」基斯最後說。

「是的。」

「但是你還在這裏。」

比利點點頭。

基斯靜了幾秒，掩飾對這一切的無奈。這些年來，比利總會為他帶來驚喜。這位年輕人努力的工作以獲得薪水，而他的期望似乎日益增長。另一方面，比利對他的關心是真誠的，而不是只是企圖討好那個南鎮的帝王。

比利不會因為晚上留在那裏而獲得額外的加班費，但這個年輕人似乎仍然想留在公寓裏。

基斯閉上了眼睛。從他第一次在倫敦見到比利以後，他就已經計劃好如何使用比利。他意識到比利的潛力，而比利沒有令他失望，他成為南鎮最強的戰士之一。從他們見面開始，基斯就直接告訴比利，我會提高你的能力，然後把你當作工具般使用，但比利卻同意為他工作。

但是這個年輕人的態度卻是基斯意想不到的。比利一直在尋找理由留在辦公室，即使在他的輪班結束後，或者即使他沒有特別的命令。基斯發現每當他抬起頭時，比利總是注視着他，留意他有什麼需要。

雖然有點奇怪，但比利好像有點崇拜他？即使他沒有給他任何優待（好吧，除了允許他戴頭巾上班），還會命令比利執行殘酷的髒活，但他反而會感激他。不過當基斯因他的失誤而感到不滿時，比利總會顯得很害怕，害怕自己會被解僱一樣。

但是儘管他的工作是如此的殘酷，這個年輕人每天早晨還是帶着令人愉悅的表情走進了辦公室，彷彿他很高興再次見到他。

為什麼？

基斯知道很多人害怕他，或者嫉妒恨他。有一些人欽佩他，或者至少尊重他的力量和金錢。但是他們會感激他嗎？那個沒有任何經驗的二十一歲的男孩真的知道自己的真實想法嗎？

基斯在公寓昏暗的燈光下看着比利，這個男孩已經長大了。這位年輕人現在是他們公司寶貴的資產。基斯為了阻止他離開，佈下不少防備措施。如果比利宣布要離開他，基斯有多種方式來威脅他，強迫他留在南鎮，為他服務。但是，比利對離開並不感興趣。似乎沒打算破壞他們的協定。

比利似乎不僅對留在南鎮感到安心，還喜歡待在他的身邊。

「請您繼續休息」比利突然說。

「既然你已經在這裡，為什麼不再待多一會兒呢？」基斯以通常的口吻問道，但明顯，他不會接受比利的拒絕。

比利很驚訝，但是一秒鐘後他點了點頭。

「好的。」

基斯示意年輕人坐在他的身旁。比利猶豫了一下，但最終還是服從，商人笑了。比利不是那種容易服從命令的人，但是他卻絕對服從他，這使他感到高興。

但是，這個年輕人看上去有點焦躁不安，觀察着昏暗的套房，尋求可以做的工作，這樣就有籍口起身。

基斯把手放在他的肩膀，試圖令他放鬆點，但卻做成反效果。

「怎麼了？」基斯帶着微笑問。我以為你想留下來，但現在你卻似乎急着離開。

比利立即否認。

「不是的。我想留在這裏」

基斯看着比利的眼睛，才發現他們的姿勢是多麼的瞹眛。12月25日不僅是個日期。儘管基斯沒有像其他人那樣參加聚會，但他知道那個日期象徵着什麼。

基斯默默地思考該怎麼辦。這些年來，他非常謹慎的對待比利。他會誇獎他，但他也會責罵他。他不是一個有愛心的人，他需要紀律嚴明，而不是只是關心員工。

在此之前，與比利每一次親密的接觸都是有目的的。例如在他完成任務後輕拍他的肩膀；在鍛煉過程中，被他用擋身投摔倒後，他會扶起比利；或者會輕拍他的背示意比利向前走……

當然，有時當他心情好，會輕輕地撫摸他的臉頰。

那個年輕人似乎喜歡那些短暫而又不頻繁的接觸。

基斯認為評估了現在的情況。今晚他可以取悅一下比利。

他慢慢地抱住比利的肩膀。他感到比利十分緊張，眼神混亂。

「基斯大人，這是……？」年輕人喃喃地說。

基斯搖頭以打斷比利抗議，然後將他拉近。

比利沒有阻止，直到和商人近在咫尺。

比利不知所措，他雙手合十。感受着基斯熾熱的身體，儘管他仍然對事情的進展感到廢解。

基斯抱着他，令他感到不寒而栗，但這也表示，如果他願意，他可以躺下。

比利慢慢地呼氣，作出決擇。將頭慢慢地靠在他的肩膀上，他感到自己正在心跳加速。

這樣的體位令他看不到他的老闆的臉，但這也不錯。因為他真的不知道發生什麼事。也許基斯大人醉了？

基斯摸了摸比利的金髮，令比利無法思考，再次發抖。

比利閉上了眼睛，感受着基斯的撫摸。他已經放棄思考。也許他只是在莉莉旁邊睡着了，這只是一個夢。基斯大人沒有做這種事情，也沒有寵愛他的原因。

但是，如果這真的只是一個夢，那感覺還真的很真實。已經很久沒有人那樣撫摸他，輕輕地梳理看他的頭髮。他已經快忘記這種感覺。

「如果你想讓我停下來……」基斯說，注意到比利在發抖「我沒有忘記你在我們見面時所說的話，關於我會對你做些什麼，」他帶着嘲諷地補充，希望籍此令他冷靜來。

「不，」比利大膽地回應。「沒關係。請您繼續。」

他們第一次見面時，比利曾誤會了商人，然後警告他：如果他敢碰他或莉莉，他會殺了他。他為基斯仍然記得而感到羞愧，他當時表現得如此戰戰兢兢，純粹是因為他感到無助。

基斯被這種情況逗樂了。然後繼續愛撫。

「這只是今晚的事，」基斯在漫長的愛撫後喃喃道，並發現比利真的很喜歡這樣，甚至比他預期的更要多。「不要習慣，」他低聲地提醒。

在安靜的公寓裏，這句話顯得刺耳。

「你明白我為什麼要這麼說嗎？」基斯嚴厲地道。比利點了點頭。

「因為我是您的僱員……」這位年輕人回應。

「你很敏銳，因此我才重用你，」 基斯說。並沒有回應他的回答，幾秒鐘後，他若有所思地說道：「你是個好男孩，比利。」你怎樣才會完全的屬於我？

比利稍微移動了一下。當他不望着基斯時，感覺比較容易對話，但商人的說話，令他覺得不得不望着他回應

因此，比利略微退開，足以抬起臉來面對老闆。

「你不就找到了我？」年輕人簡單地回應。

基斯笑了。如果這是來自其他人的回應，他可能會當作諷刺，但是明顯這是比利真誠的回應。

基斯用他的另外一隻手撫摸年輕人的臉頰。由於好奇，他想知道如果他繼續這種愛撫會怎樣。比利又會如何反應？他會像很久以前一樣威脅殺死他嗎？還是因為現在他是他的老闆，所以他會接受嗎？

基斯感到比利覺得緊張，這使他停手。

比利低下頭，迴避了基斯的視線，而基斯則重新撫摸起他的頭髮。時間就這樣無聲無息地流逝。

基斯看着那個年輕人禮物，露出淡淡的微笑。他很好奇為什麼比利覺得聖誕節如此重要。更令人好奇的是，為什麼這個年輕人選擇在這個理陪伴家人的節日陪伴着他。

比利為什麼要上來？

基斯已經很多年沒有慶祝聖誕節，他也不打算因為他旗下的職員喜歡這個節日而決定慶祝。然而，撇開這一點，他終於記得這一天還對比利有特別的義意。他在二十一年前的今天出生。而在命運的驅使下，他落入他的手中。

基斯無法預測未來。隨著時間的流逝，他不確定比利是否會繼續崇拜他。這個世界也許會污染他，他的奉獻將會變成野心。也許將來有一天這個年輕人拋棄他。

但是這些未來似乎仍然是遙不可及。

那個男孩似乎沒有離開的想法。只是想和他共渡這個特別的日子。

基斯得出結論後，喃喃地說：

「生日快樂，比利。」

聽到這句話後，比利感到震驚，滿足但懷疑。

「聖誕快樂，基斯大人。 」年輕人迅速地回答。

～～～

早上醒來後，比利不想睜開眼睛。

他做了一個愉快而滿足的夢，他想繼續保持這種感覺。在夢中，基斯允許他與他共渡時光。這位商人什至撫摸着他的頭髮。

比利在毯子感到尷尬。直到昨晚，他才意識到自己喜歡這種接觸，而且他希望得到更多。

基斯的手指温柔地穿過他的頭。

比利終於坐起來。

他對那塊無簾的窗戶眨了眨眼幾次。才意識到自己在公寓客廳裏的沙發上睡覺。蓋着他的毯子什至是前晚他親自拿的。

比利沮喪地意識到，這一切不是夢。

他站了起來，厚地毯上使他沒有發出任何聲音。他環顧四周，基斯不在公寓內。這使他鬆一口氣，但也猶豫不決。我該怎麼辦？我應該離開？但在基斯出現之前，他完全不想離開這裏。他想搞清楚發生什麼事。

比利強迫自己保持鎮定，觀察周圍的環境。他聽到遠處傳來聲音，是淋浴聲無誤。看着書架上的時鐘，他才發現現在才早上七點鐘。他的生理時鐘使他醒了。

那個年輕人猶豫了。昨晚當基斯從椅子上站起來時，他仍然不明所以。

比利還記得一切。在公寓裏，想和基斯親密接觸。基斯允許了，但是他也說了「不要習慣」。

那個年輕人遮住了臉，感到尴尬。為了使自己平靜下來，他告訴自己，這是基斯允許的。如果這樣會使他感到困擾，他會直接把他踢出去，或者更糟的是將他解雇。

基斯唯一清楚地表明的是，這一切只限今晚。他只是一名員工，老闆的好意並不意味着這種情況會改變。

比利想起那些話時就平靜下來。因為他的命令只是「不要習慣」。他可以表現成一個普通的員工， 僅是如此。

那個年輕人花了幾分鐘的時間整理房間。他仔細地 摺好了毯子，然後把它放回壁櫥裏，這使他回想基斯大人睡在沙發時的樣子。然後，他把那瓶白蘭地放回收藏白酒的架子上。在廚房裏，他洗了商人用過的玻璃杯，抹乾後把其放入櫥櫃。比利同時在考慮煮咖啡或早餐。他有的是時間，他想透過服侍基斯，以感謝他允許他睡在沙發上。

比利打開冰箱，看了看有什麼食材。

「你餓了？」

比利聽到他身後的聲音大吃一驚。基斯帶着嘲諷的笑容走進廚房，走過比利，然後關上冰箱門。

他說：「早餐即將到來。我們去飯廳吧。」

「好的，」基斯的舉動好像打算無視昨晚的事，這使比利鬆了一口氣。

當他們前往公寓的另一個房間時，比利走在他的老闆後面。基斯散發着淡淡的肥皂香，他的金髮看上去仍未乾。

基斯穿着比平時豪華的白色武道服，紅色袴和白色分趾鞋襪。比利對沒有聽到他走近廚房的聲音不感到驚訝。因為基斯平時走路時都沒有發出絲毫聲音。

比利在想，他似乎正在等人。看着基斯的打扮，除非他打算去頂樓訓練，他是不會這樣穿的，但他今天刻意穿得那麼華麗，也不像是準備去訓練。加上他印象今天沒有任何行程，或許這是個私人約會？

飯廳樓底很高，中間有張桃花木桌子，沿牆佈置的不少裝飾櫃，裏面裝滿了來自不同國家的精美陶器。

基斯從歐洲的一座城堡訂購了一個高貴的吊燈，其維護成本已經超過比利半年來的收入。

客廳的另一端還設有一間小客廳，基斯走到那裏，讓比利處理桌子。

「請問是西餐還是日本料理？」 那個年輕人問，走去餐具櫃。

「西式。」

「請問有幾個位食客？」

「兩個。」

比利有些失望。他本來想有更多時間陪伴基斯。

你只是一個員工，記住，比利。凱恩。當他打開木製櫃並拿出合識的餐具時，他嘲笑地告訴自己。

但是，這也不算太壞。如果基斯要接待客人，他就有理由待在那兒：他必須保護他。

比利小心地擺好桌子。基斯的位置在最前面，客人的位置在右邊。由於基斯的穿得如此正式，所以比利選擇了最好的餐墊和最好的銀器。

他耐心地將不同大小的叉子和刀子擺好，並將瓷杯，碟子和水晶玻璃杯放在適當的位置。

這個年輕人不明白為什麼西餐需要那麼多的餐具，明明它們有相同的用途，但他知道他不能大聲地問這個問題。隨著時間的流逝，他開始了解這些銀器的放置和使用順序。

他還知道每種杯子用於什麼目的。他永遠不會忘記基斯在他為干邑白蘭地配上錯誤的玻璃後給他的表情。

當他擺好桌子的時候，比利走進客廳，在那兒，基斯在看一本雜誌。比利看着他老闆仍然濕潤的頭髮，想知道如果他撫摸他會有什麼反應。這位年輕人立即停止自己的妄想。他知道基斯是不會接受的。事實上，除非他們正在訓練，他們不會有任何身體接觸。

比利看着窗外。似乎市民還沒有甦醒，城市還是顯得十分寧靜。由於他們下面的樓層實際上是空無一人，因此令身處頂層的比利感到孤獨。因此年輕人為自己來陪伴基斯感到高興。

幾分鐘後，他們聽到門鈴響，有人到達了公寓，而比利則去客廳看那是誰。門開了，一位棕色頭髮，穿着白色制服的年輕人從電梯裏出來，推着一輛銀色的餐車，那裏載着各種食物，茶壺和裝有不同果汁的瓶子。

比利認出那了是在基斯塔三十層裏工作的廚師。那個人看到他有點驚訝，但隨後認出了他。

「比利，」廚師點點頭。

「馬克。」比利說。

「我叫莫里斯，」年輕人糾正道，並且聽起來有點憤怒。

比利假笑着。他知道他叫錯了他的名字。但他和莫里斯相處得不太好。

這位年輕的廚師負責準備基斯的西餐。儘管他在法國獲得了不少獎項，但這位年輕人為能在摩天大樓的餐廳工作而感到自豪，他並沒有隱瞞滿足老闆的需求是他人生的主要目標。每週他都會打造一道新菜式，並展示給基斯，等待他批准將其加入在餐廳的菜單中。

比利不喜歡那個年輕的法國人的奴性心態，莫里斯也不喜歡那個沒地位的英國人能夠服務基斯。

當他們回到飯廳時，商人仍在閱讀雜誌，兩個年輕人走到餐桌旁準備時。莫里斯示意比利不要觸摸任何東西，然後嚴格分析桌面的佈置。

比利曾看到餐廳的待應用捲尺確保每個叉子，刀子和湯匙都放在正確的位置。顯然，有些食客更加看重這些細節。

莫里斯確實比利沒有犯錯時，臉上明顯感到不滿。

比利平時會仔細觀察那個年輕人的所作所為，因為模仿專家是一個快速學習對將來有用的技能的最好方法。

比利經常覺得基斯的世界充滿着他無法理解的無意義的行為（如果有人用錯餐具又如何？），但他無法承擔出錯的後果，因為這會破壞老闆的形象。

桌子準備好後，莫里斯請斯基上坐，並用法語禮貌地和他對話。廚師不知道為基斯工作的話就必須學習不同語言，至少要能進行基本的溝通。因此他認為如果用另一種語言進行交談，比利根本不知道他們在說什麼。

基斯就這樣坐下，絲毫不關心他客人買沒到訪。儘管如此，比利還是有些惱火，因為讓基斯等待是很不禮貌的。

「比利，」基斯喊道，年輕人走近，等待命令。這令商人驚訝地看着他。

過了一會，比利仍然不明所以。令基斯覺得很有趣，然後商人向莫里斯示意他右邊的那個座位。莫里斯不得不把椅子拉開，冰冷地看着比利，等他上坐。

「你在等待正式邀請嗎？」基斯平靜地問。比利的困惑似乎取悦他。

比利終於意識到今天早上並沒有訪客。那個要和基斯一起吃早餐的人就是他。

比利難以相信地椅子上。情況是如此不尋常，所以他沒有因誤會而羞愧。畢竟，上次和基斯共坐一枱已經是很多年前的事了。

廚師仍然說法語，他開始解釋早餐的不同菜餚以及他使用食材的起源。他指出籃子裏每個鬆餅的名字，並將水果精緻地放在盤子上。連黃油和果醬都有自己的名稱。而咖啡豆還是處於高於一定海拔生長的，顯然這會影響咖啡豆的質量和風味。

這也是比利不理解的另一種習慣：不停地談論菜餚，而不是正正經經地吃飯。但是，基斯似乎對這些信息很有興趣，因此比利只是默默地等待。

當他結束介紹時，莫里斯倒了杯咖啡，然後研究了幾分鐘，以確保一切都井井有條，食物也很符合老闆的喜好。

比利覺得年輕的廚師甚至連他拿起杯子的方式都不滿充，但是一眼望向基斯就確信自己沒有問題。或者，也許基斯根本不在乎他用錯方法握着餐具，還是不遵守餐桌禮儀。

他還清楚記得他們第一次一起吃飯也是這樣。

這位商人在街上撿起他，讓他與生病的莉莉一起進入豪華轎車。比利斷然拒絕將其送往醫院，因為醫生會詢問他們的父母在哪裏，如果得知他們是孤兒，就會送他們去孤兒院。比利完全不想和莉莉分開。

那天，基斯對他表現得非常有耐心，比利經常想知道為什麼。他就像天上的天使一樣。商人把他們帶到他所住的旅館，並給予他們食物。當食物到達時，他饒有興趣地注視着，幾天沒吃飽的比利拼命地從盤子拿食物塞進口裏。這震驚了旅館的服務員，因為後者才剛剛把盤子放在桌子上。

奇怪的是，基斯沒有說話，也沒有阻止。他甚至似乎沒有注意到比利是用雙手拿食物的。

比利結束自己的回憶，思緒回到公寓的飯廳，商人正看着他。比利非常感激地看着他冷淡的藍眼睛。但與幾年前在倫敦酒店不同，這次他的感謝沒有被恐懼和不信任所取代。

莫里斯說道，「我將會在一小時後回來拿走盤子。」 順便問一下，霍華德先生，您今天午餐想食什麼？

基斯看着遠處，若有所思地思索着，仔細地考慮答案。

「我也會做飯，」比利不加思索地說。他的提議是出自真心的，因為他想為基斯做些什麼。但他的發言也讓所有人感到驚訝，包括他自己。「冰箱裏有足夠的食材，」他繼續說，雖然感到緊張，很幸運地基斯並沒有發現。

莫里斯反駁：「我保證，無論你打算做什麼，都無法取悅霍華德先生。」

「如果我需要優質的食材，我會自己從餐廳的儲藏室裏拿取。」比利諷刺地回答。廚師露出一種噁心的表情。「我絕對不會讓你涉足我的廚房，」他似乎想說。

基斯說：「莫里斯廚師，今天不用準備午餐了。」廚師鞠了躬，然後離開了。

當他再次與老闆獨處時，比利感到尴尬但也很高興，因為基斯大人接受了他的提議。

基斯說：「激怒可以在你的盤子裏放任何東西的人是很愚蠢的，」

比利微笑。基斯知道他與莫里斯的關係不好。

年輕人回答說：「為了泄憤而令人中毒會破壞他作為廚師的聲譽，我不認為他敢嘗試。」他常常稱莫里斯為「廚師」，因為他知道廚師通常都討厭被人稱為「廚師」。

基斯說：「我並不是指食物中毒的問題。」他喝了一口咖啡，等待比利解釋。

比利低頭。他因在基斯大人面前惹怒莫里斯而陷入困境。

比利皺著眉頭說：「我一直討厭那些企圖得到您的認可的人。」他們理應知道能夠為您工作就已經是得到您的認可了。

基斯繼續凝視着這個年輕人，但他低下了臉，全神貫注於他的早餐。

～～～～～

基斯獨自坐在露台上的一張扶手椅上。陽光在照耀着，但是仍然吹着微風。就像平常十二月的一天。

最初，基斯原本打算看書來打發這幾個小時，但公寓廚房傳出的聲音使他很難集中。即使將音量調高，頂層公寓充滿了小提琴和鋼琴的和弦，基斯仍然可以聽到鍋子的碰撞和切菜的聲音。

出乎基斯意料。顯然，這個年輕人不僅會做飯，而且還有足夠的把握。

明明他的老闆擁有歐洲最有才華的廚師為他工作。

比利的選擇似乎很魯莽，但也使他着迷。

幾分鐘後，廚房傳來一種熟悉的氣味。基斯若有所思地瞥了一眼城市景觀。這種氣味讓他回想起他童年的模糊記憶。

他否認並努力擺脫了那種感覺，起身去看比利在做什麼。

廚房的門是關着的，但是食物的氣味仍然傳到公寓其他位置。基斯推開了門，沒有發出聲音，也沒有露出他的身影。

比利背對着他，在鍋裏煎肉。他脫下外套，只穿着他的舊T卹。他的胳膊上沾了些麵粉，那時年輕人正試圖防止油濺到他身上。

比利專心於煮食，沒有注意到基斯看着他。

這位商人環顧了通常一塵不染的廚房。桌子很亂，調味料四處亂放。砧板上還有一些切碎的蔬菜和麵粉。一些貝殼被他掉到地上，而不是落入垃圾桶。

這種形象與基斯經常光顧的高級餐廳廚房形成鮮明對比，那些廚師們精巧地佈置餐具和食材顯得缺乏人情味。

基斯看着金髮碧眼的年輕人幾分鐘。比利的態度與前一天相同。儘管摩天大樓是一個工作場所，但年輕人很放鬆，也很享受在這裏，沒有考慮過他的確實職務，也沒有想過要為自己爭取加班費。彷彿比利不是他的僱員，而只是一個人，雖然，這是基斯第一次看到他做飯，但他並不難地得出這樣的結論：比利應該平常都會為他的妹妹做飯。

儘管有別於一般命令，令基斯理解到比利知道自己在做什麼，而且這很有趣。商人沒有打擾他，便關上門，在門口猶豫了一下，便去了他在公寓裏的私人辦公室。

與樓下的辦公室相比，公寓裏的辦公室設計得比較温馨。牆壁排滿深色木製的書架，上堆滿了書籍。

基斯走到辦公桌上，在電話簿中尋找一個電話號碼。他猶豫了一下，想了想，最後撥通了電話，等待對方接聽。

～～～

幾個小時後，當他們坐在餐桌旁時，比利為的爭取感到後悔。他腦海中理性部分不停重複，食物就是食物，無論它是由普通人還是獲獎的廚師烹製的都是一樣，但即使如此，他仍然無法抑制緊張的情緒。

他做了燉肉，他和莉莉小時候吃過的。當然因雪櫃的食材有所不同，他修改了部份食譜，但結果還是滿意的。

但是，擺盤卻十分糟糕。這與基斯精美瓷器格格不入。

比利感到不好意思，解釋說這是他小時候在廚房裏幫助母親時學會了那道菜的。它與母親的食譜不同，因為比利已經不太記得有幾種配料，但這些都是他妹妹最喜歡的食物。

基斯聽了沒有回答。嘗試了一口，然後閉上了眼睛，令比利感到不安。如果基斯大人不喜歡該怎麼辦？他為什麼要下廚呢？

「還不錯。」基斯說。

比利放下心頭大石。然後午餐就在他們討論英格蘭的其他菜餚中渡過。

基斯對比利說話沒有發表過多評論。當他吃完飯後，比利不確定他的老闆是否喜歡這種食物，或者真的只是「還不錯」，但是至少他看到基斯的盤子是空的。

～～～

「基斯大人？」

比利在公寓裏尋求基斯。

剛剛他一直在洗碗碟，打掃家具和廚房，直到它們完全的乾淨。

他在飯廳，臥室，辦公室和露台上尋找基斯。但都沒有找到他，使他感到擔憂。他的工作使他永遠將基斯大人的安全放在首位，因此對於基斯的失蹤，比利感到不安。

「什麼樣的保鏢才會找不到他的老闆……？」對自己感到惱火。

他想了想，然後他急忙去搭電梯，去樓下的辦公室，看看基斯是否在那兒。他知道他的老闆是個工作狂，完全不會「浪費」一分一秒。

比利越過空蕩蕩的走廊，打開了基斯辦公室的門。在那兒找到他的老闆時，他鬆了一口氣。

基斯坐在桌子後面，日式的打扮和辦公室西式的裝飾看起來有點奇怪，他雙手合十，微微地皺着眉頭，似乎在琢磨着重要的事情。

「基斯大人？」 比利靠近。基斯在見到他時瞇起眼睛，似乎有點生氣，比利有點不知所措。發生什麼事？

基斯沉默了的很久，直到最後商人靠在椅背上，對比利說道。

「這是給你的，」他平靜地說道，指着他面前的一個白色盒子。

比利認出了印在盒子頂部的徽標。它是霍華街集團旗下，一家專門用來洗黑錢的珠寶商店。

比利感到困惑。這和他的工作有關？他不明白為什麼基斯將它分配給他。珠寶行業涉及的多數是是行政事務和大量文書工作，因此無需威脅或毆打任何人。

比利仍然不完全了解他的老闆想做什麼，他打開盒子。

裏面是一對銀耳環，折射的光澤明顯表示它由珍貴的原材料打造而成。盒裏是由絲綢所組成。盒內仍有用金線繡成的品牌標誌。耳環放在白色天鵝絨底座上，款式與比利所穿的耳環相同。

但是，這明顯與比利在唐人街購買的廉價款式不同，盒子裏的耳環可能要花費幾百美元，甚至數千美元。

比利看着他的老闆。基斯茫然地凝視着他。

「基斯大人……」年輕人喃喃道，合上案盒子並握在手中，不敢問他腦海中的問題。

斯斯：「給你的。」

那是不是意味着……這是份禮物？

比利無法思考。儘管他認為他只是「一名員工」，但他仍然很高興基斯如此尊重他，但與此同時，內心卻有另一起聲音叫他不能接受那份昂貴的禮物。他必須向基斯說清楚，他不需要那種東西。老闆允許他在頂層公寓過夜，然後與他共渡一天，這已經足夠的。

「基斯大人，」他再次堅定地說。我很感激...但是...

「如果你不喜歡就扔掉它們，」基斯乾脆打斷道，指着桌子旁邊的垃圾桶。

「不會不喜歡！」比利立即說道，牢牢地握住盒子。

基斯把椅子往後推，站起來，厭惡地背向他。

比利意識到，雖然他做了「正確的」事情，但激怒了他的老闆。基斯大人準備禮物已經很麻煩了，他竟然還敢拒絕。

比利感到抱歉，打開了盒子，看着耳環。基斯細心的選擇了同款。在那之前，這個年輕人一直認為他的老闆根本沒注意這些細節。

「對不起，」比利最後說道。

基斯沒有回應，但幾秒鐘後，商人轉向了他。

比利看着他的眼睛，為了表明他真的喜歡這份禮物並且不想把它扔掉，他把盒子放在桌子上，脫下他的舊耳環。

當比利試圖戴新耳環時，基斯走近了，老闆的靠近使他感到緊張。本來能輕鬆戴上的耳環變成極其複雜的任務。

基斯開始感到不耐煩，一秒鐘後，比利感覺到他溫暖的手指撫摸着他的耳朵，示意他讓他去做。儘管商人不耐煩，但手勢還是很温柔的，比利的耳朵因為基斯的接觸而感到發癢。

「我什麼都沒買給您。」當耳環就位時，年輕人遺憾地說。

「今天不是我的生日。」

比利輕聲笑了。

「謝謝。」他簡單地說。

基斯點頭，比利把手放在耳朵上，在窗戶的倒景中看着自己。相信沒有人會注意到這個變化。從現在開始，只有他們兩個會知道這是一份禮物。這就像是他們之間的秘密。

比利笑了，覺得他不會想再摘下那對耳環了。

基斯仍然在看着他，他似乎很高興，但是他的表情很嚴肅。

「別忘了我昨晚說的話。」

「我沒有忘記，基斯大人，」比利回答。

「好吧。」基斯走到門口，比利緊隨其後，但商人阻止了他。「你不必跟着我。回家休息」他命令道。

年輕人有些遺憾，意識到愉快的一天已經結束了。在沒有抗議的情況下，比利微微鞠躬，聽着基斯在他身後關門的聲音。

比利的職責理應不能讓這種事再次發生，但是這位年輕人覺感到安心。

只要基斯不是要捨棄他，一切就足夠了。


	4. 野心勃勃

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 不要。。。習慣嗎？那請您可以令它不會成為習慣，好嗎？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 這篇文章已獲得原作者准許翻譯和轉載  
> 原文:Lealtad by miauneko  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/16635869/chapters/41191031
> 
> 翻譯純粹為個人對基斯x比利這對cp的喜愛  
> 也希望更多人喜愛這對cp  
> 本人對原文西班牙文並不熟悉，因為本文以意譯為主  
> 如有錯誤，望請原諒

你能給那個已經擁有一切的人甚麼呢？比利在這一星期都在思考這個問題。

那個年輕人進入一家日本小型超市，站在紀念品區，那裏擺滿陶瓷貓，茶和筷子。他知道，在附近的小商店購買的禮物完全配不上一位百萬富翁。但他別無選擇，因為時間已經不夠了。

不是他無心尋求一份合適的禮物。事實上他已經花了好幾天來逛那些專賣店，並試圖忽略他並不適合這些高檔店舖的緊張。

由於比利穿着正式的西裝（雖然只是保鏢的統一服裝），售貨員恭敬地邀請他進入店舖。什至沒有注意到年輕人看到那昴貴的價格時的恐懼。

比利對基斯的品味有一定程度的了解。在服裝，配飾，酒類和食物方面，他都知道他的喜好，因此他一開始就着眼於服裝店，但得出的結論是，他不能把一些量產的西裝贈予給穿訂制西裝的人。

他也嘗試選擇配件，例如襯衫的袖扣或領帶扣，但這似乎也不合適。因為這只會變成為了買而買，沒有任何意義，因為基斯已經擁有很多這類的東西。

而比利在拜訪一家酒莊時就發現，基斯辦公室內已經有價值數萬美元的酒。還未算上摩天大樓內酒窖了和閣樓裏的第二個酒櫃。

產品價格過高當然並不是唯一的障礙。

當比利成功說服自己有充分的理由花錢時，他又開始害怕，如果基斯不喜歡他選擇禮物，該怎麼辦？如果他想要的禮物遠遠超出他的預算，那又該怎麼辦？

或者，更糟糕的是，基斯根本不屑於他選擇的禮物，想到老闆以嘲諷的態度責備他，他又確實地感到他們之間的鴻溝。

也許像他這樣的人真的無法準備一份合適的禮物給基斯。

比利沉重地嘆了口氣，抓了抓頭，努力打消那些不愉快的想法。即使他的禮物最終被丟進了垃圾桶，那又有什麼關係呢？他喜歡與並不重要，最重要的是心意。

說起禮物，比利不自覺地用手摸了摸基斯送給他的耳環。令他不禁回想起他送給他的那個下午。

當然那時他太驚訝了。令他在不久之後才發覺基斯也不確定他會否喜歡。否則，商人也不會說「如果你不喜歡，就扔掉它們。」

比利不禁苦笑，也許對基斯大人來說，把不喜歡的禮物丟進垃圾桶是正常的。畢業那個人就是如此的令人難以捉摸。

「為什麼要弄得這麼複雜呀，基斯大人？」比利抱怨着，再次嘆了口氣。

「請問需要任何幫忙？」在他旁邊響起一把親切的聲音。

一名女售貨員看到他猶豫不決便和他對話。那是一位身材矮小，穿着淡粉色和服的白髮婦人。她的目光溫和，露出溫柔善良的表情。

「我只是看看……」比利喃喃自語，指着架子上陳列的產品。

「你在選擇禮物送給女朋友嗎？」 那個女人毫不猶豫地問，當比利搖頭並否認時，她像一位體貼的母親一樣。「來這邊吧，這裏還有一些商品您可能會感到興趣。」

比利跟着那位女仕到商店的前面。事實上他想盡量避免前往該區域，也不想面對聚集在那裏的售貨員。因為花幾個小時詢問產品後最終不買東西就離開真的有點尷尬。在之前的商店裏，他已經感到那裏的售貨員有些不滿意。

但是，在這家日本商店中，比起不滿，商員們更多是感到好奇。

比利猜想那是因為他在走廊站太久了，雖然大部份時間只是在自言自語。

當他看到擺放着着各種的小盆栽時，他便被它們吸引住了。

他好奇地走近，那位女仕也跟着他，注意他的需求。

枱上有各種各樣的微型盆栽。比利認識的只有普通針葉類和幾款他常見但他叫不出名字的植物。但是，最吸引他注意的是一些方形的小花盆，上面種有竹枝，按高度精心排列，並用紅絲帶綁在一起，帶上掛有一個寫着不知道什麼字的金色小牌。

女人靜靜地介紹，「這是萬年青，有好運的兆頭。」她注意到比利對此感到興趣。

比利點了點頭當作回應。那會是一件好禮物嗎？它並不豪華，但是是一種日本裝飾，此外，基斯大人似乎喜歡這種植物？畢竟摩天大樓頂層有一整片竹園。

這位女士繼續道：「莖的數量有不同的含意。」拿起其中一個花盆放在比利的面前。兩支表示「愛」。

比利搖了搖頭。

「這是給公司的人，」他解釋道，那個女人笑着看着他，想了想：「那麼嗎？」

女士道：「那麼，五支將會帶來金錢，六支將帶來好運。」她邊介紹邊展示相應的盆栽。

比利有點猶豫。基斯顯然不需要更多的「錢」，而「好運」。。。似乎只是迷信的人才會相信。

「七支會為人帶來健康。」實際上，除了四個以外，任何數字都是好的。四與那個相關

「死亡」比利低聲地回應。

「哦？你以前聽說過嗎」

「我的老闆喜歡談論這些話題。」

「是送給他的禮物嗎？」

比利無奈地點了點頭。

「就是那位幾分鐘前在走廊被你稱為大人的人的嗎？」

比利警惕地轉身。老婦人聽到他說了基斯的名字？

「噢，我很抱歉。」那位女士注意道他的反應迅速道：「我只是想知道你的老闆是否是日本人。我不是有心打聽的。」

老婦人的真誠說服了比利。

但比利還是覺得他應該盡快離開，那怕他沒有買任何東西。但是看着街道，他發現已經天黑了。大街上的商戶都關上了門。他浪費了太多時間。

「他不是日本人。這很難介紹」比利喃喃道。「請給我這個」他指着有七支竹的盆栽，在他後悔之前，必須買下它。

～～～～

「還是不要期望基斯大人會和常人一樣去慶祝他的生日了吧……」第二天早上，他走進老闆的辦公室，發現Ripper正在代替基斯拆開禮物。

那個商人還沒到辦公室。今天比利比平常更早到了，希望當他贈送禮物時基斯不在場。那天早上，比利花了幾分鐘的時間才鼓起勇氣將小竹盆帶到辦公室，他爭持了很久才放棄把它藏在更衣室的想法。他不是擔心一份只值25美元的禮物會不會配不上基斯的身份，而是更簡單的考量。

「你在做什麼？」比利問，走近坐在辦公桌旁的會議枱Ripper。這張深色木桌子很少被使用，因為基斯不會在自己的私人辦公室舉行會議。現在枱上有各種尺寸的禮物。Ripper拆下了包裝紙，仔細地檢查盒子，將它們與寄件人的賀卡配對，然後在平板電腦上做筆記。

「你帶什麼來了？」 Ripper沒有停下手上的工作，瞥了一眼比利拿着的小木箱問。「如果那是給基斯大人的，請將其從包裝盒中取出並放在桌子上。確保在可見的地方寫上發件人的名字。」

比利看着禮物。他認得當中大部份都能在他今周去過的昂貴商店買到。有各種葡萄酒和白蘭地，有鍍金筆，手繪紙捲，烏木刷子，東方風格的陶瓷，罐裝的進口茶和咖啡，還有幾瓶古龍水...

「快點，基斯大人就到了。」Ripper不耐煩地指出。「還有，今晚的一切準備好了嗎？」

比利回答：「去看表演的運輸和保安已經安排妥當。」，他把小盆栽從盒子裏拿出來，放在桌子上。然後企圖藏在香奈兒古龍水和一瓶五十年的威士忌後面。再一次，他開始以為這是一件好的禮物而感到荒謬，並且無視Ripper的指示，把他的寫上「お 誕生 日 お め で と う ご す ギ ー ス 様」的賀卡藏起。。如果老闆問起他，比利就打算說也許是助手想用它來裝飾辦公室。

「歌劇。」

「什麼？」比利分心了，花了一點時間來了解Ripper在說什麼

「歌劇，不是表演。」但我不是那個意思。我是指基斯大人的客人。

「是的。我們已經詳細調查過她，然後到時我將會密切關注她，就像任何一個接近我們老闆的人一樣。」

Ripper抬起頭來問。

「這是你第一次陪伴基斯大人參加他的約會，對吧？」 他以專業的語氣問。「除非基斯大人告訴你，否則你不應與基斯大人分開，但是如果到時發生了某些事情，請假裝自己是透明。」

「某些事情。。。」

「我相信你知道我指什麼。」

比利做了個不滿的手勢，感到期待但是恐懼。他一直都想知道基斯在約會會表現得如何。如果基斯想的話，他可以表現得很紳士。但比利卻無法想像他整晚能保持這種狀況。如果該女仕發表了無趣的內容，基斯能細心和包容地接受嗎？對於比利來說，這似乎是無法想像的。但是從基斯每週收到的邀請數量來看，也許這位商人不需要改變自己的言行舉止也足以迷倒眾生。

那天晚上約會的對像叫瑪麗。海因萊因。比利曾幾次聽到她的名字，並且知道基斯對她背後的公司感到興趣。但比利不清楚這種興趣是否包括了這位年輕女子。因為瑪麗也吃過幾次閉門羮，她今次只是靠歌劇的私人包箱門票作為斯基生日禮物，才能成功。

比利知道，基斯偶爾和一位女仕約會是很平常的事，，但是當基斯命令他負責保安工作時，他感到有些驚訝。他的同伴也交換了疑惑的眼神。因為比利仍然很少有機會處理這種任務。

但是，從比利的角度來看，基斯給他如此的重任是他信任他的表現。

他服從了命令，並提前完成了準備工作。他已經指定了當日的保鏢，還對設施進行了詳細勘察。他知道哪裏要安放警衛，並且記住了所有緊急出口。他還計劃了回程的路線，但他將路線保密至最後一刻，因為他不想重現幾年前卡斯蒂略的事件。

瑪麗。海因萊因曾向基斯建議，音樂劇結束後，他們去一家高級餐廳吃晚飯，但比利指出，這樣做有點冒險。

他們看歌劇時，保鏢已經做足準備，他會很安全，但如果有計劃外的活動，那就很難控制一切。比利不想讓他的老闆在公眾露面，更不想落入敵人準備了很久的伏擊中。

幸運的是，基斯同意他的想法，並表示在摩天大樓的餐廳裏吃晚餐。瑪麗也沒有提出太多抗議，因為基斯表示用餐後，他們可以在他的公寓裡渡過一個美好的夜晚。

比利認為這個年輕的女仕對此安排感到滿意。畢竟，沒有多少人收過這種邀請。但是，這位年輕女子不知道的是，基斯所提到的公寓不是頂層那個，而是位於摩天大樓較低樓層之一的未用過的住宅。

顯然，只有少數人可以進入基斯的私人公寓。

但是，這是否代表那位女仕的付出白費了，基斯是否因為不信任瑪麗。海因萊因而命令他做保鏢？

也許基斯大人根本不會像普通人那樣約會，比利心想，壓抑住微笑，低頭看了看桌上的禮物。

「你可以幫我煮杯咖啡嗎？」 Ripper問，他的注意力再次放在平板電腦上。

比利點點頭，行過秘書，他看了一眼他寫的東西。是一份收到的禮物清單，旁邊是送禮人的名字。第三列是空的，準備評估禮物的價值。

「每年都會這樣做的嗎？」 比利好奇地問，Ripper點了點頭但沒有看着他。

秘書解釋說：「這相當於評估那個人的價格。」

「聽起來有點過份現實，」比利說。

基斯說：「但這很有用。」

比利和Ripper都迅速採取了恭敬的姿勢，基斯經過他們，桌上的禮物一眼都沒看就行去他的私人辦公桌。

「早上好，基斯大人，生日快樂，」Ripper略微點頭，聲氣明顯有點生硬，儘管只是形式上的問候。

「基斯大人，生日快樂（お誕生日おめでとう，ギース様）」 Billy鞠躬說道，希望他發音沒錯。

抬頭望去，基斯有些困惑地看着他。

最後這位商人回應：「你應該多練習發音。」他的嘴角浮現出一絲微笑。

「好的（はい）」

比利看着基斯大人，高興地得出基斯喜歡的結論。起初打算用日文問候時，覺得似乎有點愚蠢，但後來他對自己說：為什麼不呢？

畢竟，基斯能流利地說日文，而且迷戀日本文化。

比利獨自一人時，他一直在練習這幾個短語，雖然他覺得自己的打算好像很荒謬，但他並沒有放棄。

看到基斯的微笑，一切的付出都值德的。

這位年輕人試圖使自己的臉無表情，但在基斯的凝視下卻很難。他不希望老闆意識到自己在想什麼並取笑他，取笑他因為他的微笑而感到滿足

比利沖完咖啡，他把杯子拿到桌子上時，基斯已經開始做其他事情了，沒有在意他。

比利站在他的老闆旁邊，而Ripper大聲朗讀了他準備的禮物清單。秘書的語氣與平時報告時所用的相同，基斯不太感興趣地聽着。

然後商人表示，收到的酒保留在辦公室內的酒櫃。在比利的建議下，茶葉也保留在存放咖啡豆的櫃內。其餘的禮物按類別放在不同盒子裏。有些被帶到頂層公寓，因為它們是有用的物品。有些將會當作禮物送給其他人。而只有少數會真的丟掉垃圾。

比利轉過臉，保持沉默，對老闆的怪癖感到好笑。

然而，幾秒鐘後，想笑的慾望消失了。Ripper已經把所有東西都放進盒子裏了，桌上只剩下了那個盆栽。

「那是什麼？」基斯皺着眉頭問。

「啊，」Rippee終於意識到那棵被他忘記的植物。

「這是，呃……比利帶來的東西。」

Ripper看着比利，等待解釋。

比利欲言又止。

「比利？」Ripper問，比利卻一言不發。

基斯注意到保鏢的不安，看上去很有趣。片刻之後，商人起身去檢查是什麼使比利如此緊張。

比利低著頭跟着他。

「我想這是……」比利還是欲言又止。

Ripper走到一邊，基斯看着那個盆栽。

那天早上，比利整理一下那些莖，並澆了一點水。竹子變成了亮綠色的，與深色的桌面形成了鮮明的對比。

基斯用不屑一顧的轉過身來。

「你知道這個植物象徵什麼嗎？」他問，沒有移開視線。

「就竹子而言，七是個好兆頭。」比利回憶起店員告訴他的話。

「出於商業目的而發明的錯誤觀念，」基斯輕蔑地道。

比利擔心自己得罪了他，所以什麼都不敢說。基斯不但談論竹的意義，還解釋了該植物的好處和它的多種用途，還有他如何融入亞洲文化。基斯還說着一些有關竹的日語。而比利仔細地聆聽，因為至少以基斯講述這一切的語氣，他心情還不錯的。

在基斯解釋後，比利完全理解為什麼建築物的頂部會有一個竹園。

但是，Ripper似乎並不太理解，一直都保持沉默中，秘書有些不自在地問：

「那如何處理？」

儘管Ripper戴着墨鏡，但Billy清楚地看到秘書正在看着垃圾桶。

基斯思考了一會兒。望向比利。

基斯說：「需要照顧的禮物很不方便，下次要記住這一點。」比利點頭。「找到一個合適的地方，你要負責照顧那個植物。」

比利眨了眨眼。

「是的，基斯大人。」儘管有點意外，但比利還是回答他。

～～～～

比利把盆栽放在扶手椅旁邊桌子上，他小心謹慎地確保擺放正確。那個年輕人仍然不敢相信他的禮物已經被接受。他完全意識到，這種簡單的竹子無法與辦公室內的鮮花相提並論，但是，就像其餘的裝飾一樣，基斯還是忠愛着日本文化。

比利了鬆一口氣。他的禮物彷彿通過了考驗。

Ripper離開了，只剩下比利和基斯獨處。然後辦公室有一段時間，只有基斯書寫和揭頁的聲音。

幾分鐘後，比利從另一個窗户觀察着這座城市。今天就平常得像每一天一樣。這位年輕人試圖讓自己集中於辦公室的瑣事，但他的腦裏不停地想着自己的生日那天，還有他取悦了基斯。

「你想幹什麼？你讓我分心了，」基斯突然說，但仍然沒有抬頭或停止書寫。

比利走到桌子前。他希望他老闆能擺脫工作，愉快地渡過一天，為此，他必須首先阻止基斯留在辦公室工作。

「休息一天對您有好處，」比利用恭敬的語氣評論。然後很細聲地說。「我想您今天應該慶祝，而不是工作。」

「我已經慶祝了。」基斯認真地回答。

比利難以置信地瞪大雙眼。那是個玩笑嗎？

在他做出回應之前，基斯放下了筆，將椅子向後推了一點，靠在椅背上，呼了一口氣。轉向比利，他詢問：

「那你有什麼建議？」

這個問題如此出乎意料和直接，使這個年輕人的頭腦變得一片空白。

基斯對他的沉默微笑。

「那和我一起訓練，」這位商人含蓄地說道。

比利猶豫了片刻。他沒想到會這樣，但是如果基斯想去訓練，那他就必須取悅他。

「好的，」他同意，至少為他老闆同意停止工作而高興。

～～～

拿着三截棍，比利匆忙地趕到摩天大樓頂層。

他花了幾分鐘的時間去更衣室換衣服。今天，他選擇了最高級的西裝，因為他認為陪伴基斯出席約會時應該表現出專業的形象，但顯然這樣並不適合訓練。

檢查了他的儲物櫃，他發現了只有一條牛仔褲和他的藍夾克，但沒有T卹。想起自己已經把衣服帶回家洗了，使他很惱火。他竟然犯了這樣的錯誤，就是沒有留下任何後備衣物以防基斯大人想有一個即興的訓練。

比利知道他不能冒險毀掉西裝，所以乾脆只穿上他的褲子和外套，就跑上電梯，他不想讓老闆等待。

差不多是一月尾，儘管晴天，但天氣仍然涼爽。寒風吹過沒穿衣服的胸膛，使他覺得有點冷。

比利走入大廳，瞥了一眼華麗的東方裝飾。他永遠不會厭倦這個地方。每次他看着金色的雕像和祭壇時，都會發現一些新的細節。

年輕人看見竹園的竹在微風中輕輕搖曳時，情不自禁地笑了笑。

當他爬上木台階時，比利意識到自己比基斯早到達。平時都是他老闆一個站在那裏，現在這裏沒人，感覺很奇怪。

那裏沒有地方可以坐，比利不願坐在台階上。他考慮過跪在地上，就像他多次看到基斯的一樣，但後來卻放棄了這個主意，因為他不想在打架的時候雙腳麻痺。

年輕人默默地走到平台邊緣，基斯曾經靠近欄杆觀察這個城市。那裏的景色仍然使他屏息。

強風吹過使他有點企不穩，比利不得不與欄杆保持安全距離來欣賞風景。

對他而言，南鎮不再是個陌生而危險的地方。從上面看，城市擁有不同建築，大街上市民在生活，地平線上大海在閃耀着，看起來真的很美。

「這是一個壯觀的景象，不是嗎？」基斯在他旁邊說。

比利嚇了一下，但就只是一下了，因為他已經習慣他老闆會突然出現。基斯經常這樣做，儘管比利每次都下決心，下次不會被他嚇倒，但他仍然不明白基斯是如何消除自己的腳步聲和氣息。

「是的。」比利安靜地回答，瞥了一眼自己的老闆，老闆也換了平常訓練時的袴。

基斯觀察着比利，他的目光掠過比利裸露的軀幹。但臉上沒有露出奇怪的表情。

比利試圖解釋為什麼他不穿襯衫，但就像比利幾秒鐘前所做的那樣，基斯移開了視線，欣賞着這座城市。

比利忽發奇想地想地想知道成為整個城市的主人會有什麼樣的感覺。

然後，基斯把他的手放在他的腰上的，輕輕地推他靠近邊緣。

比利感到寒意，但不是因為強風吹過。基斯的手指撫摸着他夾克下面裸露的皮膚，結實而溫暖，將他固定在他身邊。

基斯一邊說話，一邊用另一隻手指着一幢建築物，但是比利聽不到他的聲音。他沒有理會城市的遙遠喧囂，也沒有理會到微風的寒冷。他只感受到這種接觸，使他心動不移。

他沒有忘記，基斯曾命令他不要習慣，雖然他已經試圖不去想它，但是現在的接觸使他意識到自己對此其是是多麼的渴望。他無法解釋，但也無法否認。他喜歡這樣。他不想離開。

基斯停止說話，盯着他。

「比利，你有在聽嗎？」

「不，對不起，基斯大人，您能再說一次嗎……？」 比利喃喃自語，仍然根本無法集中注意力。

然後商人嘲笑道：

「學會集中，」他說着轉身，比利點點頭，基斯撫摸過的地方感到特別冷。

～～

比利發現自己躺在地上，視線全是蔚藍色的天空。

「我在等你認真戰鬥。」

「我不想令您受傷，這會毀了您今晚的計劃，基斯大人。」 比利呼吸困難，嗓音沙啞地說道。

他鼓起勇氣的嘲諷換來老闆抑制的笑聲。

「好好照顧自己。」

比利也笑了，仍然躺在原地，專注於呼吸。他們戰鬥了多久了？幾個小時？但至少訓練很愉快。基斯的心情非常好，中途什至停了好幾次，指導比利可以改進的地方。通過將建議付諸實踐，比利發現變得更容易躲避或卸開攻勢，並且他很喜歡基斯覺得他做得好時的點頭。

但是，他的老闆仍然比他強。基斯總能比他預測多一步，而比利完全確定商人還沒有向他展示他全部的能力。

基斯的身軀覆取替了視線中部份的天空。

「你要放棄嗎？」

比利坐起身，搖了搖頭。

「如果您想繼續，我仍然可以的。」

「不，也許今天就足夠了。」

比利試圖抗議，但當基斯伸出手幫助他站起來時，他保持了沉默。那個年輕人握住了，站了起來，但他握住基斯的時間比必要的更長。基斯允許了，並且仔細地看着年輕人。

他說：「我好像下了一個你不能遵守的命令。」他的語氣只是陳述一個事實，沒有煩惱或不贊成，但即使如此，比利還是立即鬆開了手。

基斯不再說話，只是示意他們去電梯，當他們等待時，商人假笑着將手放在比利的背上，沒有夾克的位置。

然後他發現比利變得越來越緊張，但是，正如基斯所料，年輕人沒有說話。當基斯把比利稍微拉近他時，這個年輕人沒有反抗，他的視線轉移了，但卻沒有質疑那個姿勢，也不問為什麼。

當基斯輕撫着時，那個年輕人顫抖了，但沒有抗議，默默地接受了這種接觸。

出於對自己的柔和感到不滿，基斯得出「不要習慣」應該要針對他們兩人的結論，因為就像比利喜歡一樣，他也開始喜歡上撫摸這個年青人。看到年輕人在他把手放到肩膀上時滿足的微笑，令他感到高興。其他人都以為那是一個性暗示，但是比利卻沒有這種想法。從一開始，這個年輕人就清楚了解自己作為僱員的地位。即使接受愛撫，那只是屬於那一刻，並不意味着任何事情。

「我在想……」比利突然喃喃道，仍然沒有看着他，也沒有離開他接觸的範圍。「或許我可以再為您做飯？我想嘗試一下日本料理。」

基斯評論道：「你一直在研究日本文化。」他的手仍然放在比利的背上。

金髮男孩點了點頭。

「因為您似乎非常喜歡它，」他回答。

基斯笑了一下，回答了一句日語，使比利困惑地抬頭看着他，因為他聽不懂。

基斯說：「今天是你說要休息的。那麼你便有義務使我高興。如果你認為這樣可行，那便做吧」

「謝謝。」比利回答，突然興奮起來。

電梯到達時，基斯看着比利，得出比利會因為這種小事已高興結論。

～～～

「不會有食客看到的，基斯大人，因為我在側門進入。」無論發生什麼事，都不能損毀霍華德集團的形象

比利站在閣樓的廚房桌子，正在把生魚切成薄片的。基斯站在門口，交叉雙臂靠在門框，聽着年輕人講述他為了拿取午餐的食材，去了摩天大樓餐廳的情況。

莫里斯將比利的出現示為入侵，什至呼喚了保安。因為比利不僅違反了高檔餐廳的穿裝要求，而且還一直穿成這樣在公司徘徊，從個人層面上他覺得比利冒犯了他。而且當比利正隨意地從冰箱取出白肉和蔬菜時，莫里斯 對他的無知感到羞愧，甚至還直接告訴他希望他很快被解僱，因為他理應在街上乞討，而不是待在基斯。霍華德身旁。

比利對基斯表示這很有趣。當保安到達餐廳，發現他是「入侵的小偷」時，沒人知道該怎麼辦。

「我認為他們開始考慮如何令我離開那裏，尤其是當莫里斯說他這樣不單是在洗劫餐館，而是從您那裏偷東西的時候，」比利說道。把切好的魚放在碟上。剛才提到的「食譜」並不是太複雜，而是由幾種不同的材料組成。當他正在煮米飯時準備好那些生魚片。白蘿蔔和豆腐已準備好，只剩下最具挑戰性的步驟：炸蔬菜天婦羅，要炸得恰到好處。他希望一次成功。因為在這種情況下，令基斯大人「挨餓」是一種侮辱。

「嗯」

比利抬頭。基斯仍然靠在那麼，無法看透他，但他似乎覺得故事並不無聊。

「最後我說是按照你命令。」我認為他們應該有打電話給您確認？

「是的」

「對不起，因為我的問題而令您受到騷擾。」比利輕聲說道。

「如果真的如此，你還有機會站在這裏？」

比利眨了眨眼，一開始不理解。然後他微笑地搖了搖頭。

「他們不會打擾我，」他回答。他們不知道他們在說什麼。我認為他們甚至沒有想到現實會更糟……我不欠他們任何解釋。

「你對此感到滿意嗎？」

比利點點頭。

他指出：「對我來說，我只需要在意你的意見就夠了，基斯大人。」然後，比利意識到他剛才說的話，尴尬地將注意力轉移到了食物上。「我馬上就好。現在……我必須炸……您為什麼不在外面等一會兒呢？我不想弄髒您的袴...」

基斯對比利突然的緊張笑了笑，然後離開。那個年輕人看上去有些尷尬，好像說了他不該說的話。

幾分鐘後，比利離開廚房，看上去很高興，手裏拿着一個盤子。他走到露台，那裏基斯正在木製涼棚裏在看書。那個年輕人把食物放在玻璃桌上，並開了一小瓶清酒，然後邀請基斯就座。

這位商人走近，看着盤子，裏面有各種傳統的日式食物，讓人感覺愉悅。這幾乎就像是從某些烹飪指南中復製過來的一樣。

然而，桌子只有一人的餐具，當他坐下時，基斯問：

「你不打算吃飯嗎？」

「我說會為您做飯，但我沒有……」

「這裏的份量夠兩個人食，拿多對筷子坐下。」

基斯用無法反駁的語氣說到，年輕人沉默並且服從。當他回來時，他們把米飯一分為二，比利拒絕喝清酒，他不想冒險在老闆面前喝醉。

年輕人猶豫了片刻，一隻手拿着筷子但沒進食。

基斯半好奇地看著他。比利避免視線，看起來有點不舒服。

「怎麼了？」基斯終於問了。

比利近乎耳語的說了一句話，商人只認出了「叉子」這個詞。

「你不知道怎麼用筷子嗎？」基斯聽起來真的很驚訝。

「我當然知道！只是用得……不太好，」年輕人說。

「給我看看。」

比利感到尷尬，並儘力握住筷子，但當它靠近食物時，他的手抖了一下，令筷子未對準並相互交叉，形成一個「X」。

比利呻吟了一聲，用拳頭握緊筷子。

「我去拿叉子。」他臉紅了。

「你不需要。」 基斯告訴他，當商人起身站到他身旁，比利震驚了。

「基斯大人...」

比利嚇到了，因為基斯的手握住他的手，教導他如何正確地握住筷子。

「記住這個姿勢，沒那麼難。」這位商人在他耳邊喃呢，然後就指導他如何使用。

比利點頭，努力地聽從提示，但他的腦裏只有他老闆的手握住他的手。

「再試一次。」基斯放開了手，回到座位上，他交叉雙臂，專心地看着比利，等着他付諸實踐。

比利說：「基斯大人，這樣食物會變冷。」

「那麼你學會不就行了，」 基斯回答，沒有動彈。

比利望着老闆的藍眼睛。基斯顯出嘲諷的笑容，這種情況使他感到很有趣。對他來說就像一場遊戲。

比利服從，試圖夾起一塊看上去容易夾起的天婦羅。在他第三次嘗試時成功了。他急忙把它放到米飯上，然後期待地看着基斯。

商人指出：「這樣好多了，」比利鬆了一口氣，他終於開始進食了。

～～～

「如果你無事可做，請坐下來或離開，但不要繼續來回踱步，你打擾我了。」基斯邊看書邊說。

比利在陽台門口和欄杆之間停了下來。正如基斯所說，他真的沒事可做。他午餐後洗碗並打掃廚房，還整理了一些書架，並在裝飾房間的花瓶中擺放了一些乾花。雖然那不是他工作的一部分，但是如果他找不到工作，他就沒有留下的理由。

基斯坐在陽台的椅子上，陽台被精心修剪的灌木叢所包圍，因此它們不會遮擋城市景觀。椅子前面還有幾個空沙發，中間有一張矮的玻璃桌，上面有半杯咖啡。

比利猶豫。如果他沒有詢問就坐在基斯旁邊的空椅，那會太大膽嗎？

商人注意到了他的猶豫，放棄了閱讀，將書放在桌子上，示意比利立刻坐在他旁邊。

這位年輕人服從了他的老闆，比利為命令他坐下，從而避免了他的尷尬境地，對此深表感謝。他坐了下來，但沒有靠在椅背。他坐在邊緣，背部挺直，肩膀僵硬。

當基斯拿起杯子喝一口咖啡時，比利看着他正在讀的書的封面。封面很簡單，沒有插圖，標題是用日語寫的。比利無法抑制自己的好奇心，打開了書本，檢查所有文字是否都用該語言印刷。

基斯看着年輕人，介紹道：「一本過份理想但吸引人的書。」它預言了自由主義的崛起，和意識形態的終結。

「 ...您有英文版本嗎？」

基斯輕蔑地說：「沒有翻譯。」

「果然，要讀懂原始語言才行……」比利說，他的聲音有些欽佩。「儘管日語很難，但……」他喃喃自語。

「沒錯，語言是國家最重要的特質。要了解一個國家必先瞭解它的語言。」

比利抬頭看着他的老闆，忍不住微笑。這是提醒他想透過日本文化來取悦他，但卻連筷子都不懂握嗎？

「您怎麼學的，基斯大人？」年輕人問。

「我有段時間生活在日本。」

「那也是您學會戰鬥的地方嗎？」

「部分吧。」

「遠距離經營業務一定很麻煩。 您是怎麼做到的？」

「你問太多問題了。」

基斯冷酷的語調使比利感到緊張。他只想談天。但沒有註意到他開始研究他的老闆不想談論的話題：過去。

「對不起，我不是故意的。」比利低頭說道。

基斯看着地平線。長時間的沉默後，他再次說話，聲音有些低沉而緩慢：

「那時我還沒開始我：的生意。 那是在我認識你的很多年前了。」

基斯慢慢地把目光轉向那個年輕人。比利看着他，臉上露出明顯的驚訝。由於某種原因，基斯輕蔑地微笑問：

「你認為這個城市永遠屬於我的嗎？」他問，好像鄙視比利天真的想法。「南鎮是屬於我的，因為現在的一切都是由我一手建立的。」

比利似乎難以理解他剛剛聽到的內容。

「你很難相信嗎？」

「不，一點也不，基斯大人，」比利迅速回答「在南鎮裏， 我唯一不敢想像的，就是沒有您的存在。」

基斯看着比利幾秒鐘。那個年輕人看上去有些尷尬，儘管剛剛那句是發自真心的。他的眼神裏充滿了好奇。顯然，比利想了解更多。

但是，基斯沒有繼續說下去。他不知道為什麼要和那個年輕人分享過去。即時是無害的內容，但是他其實也沒有理由，是什麼促使他分享的？

基斯想知道，如果比利發現自己在很多年前也失和他一樣，去了一切，最終淪落街頭，無助地受到其他人的憐憫，並拼命在逆境求存，那會發生什麼。

沒有人知道他過去，沒有人。當他在倫敦遇到比利時，那個男孩令他回想當年的自己。

然而，雖然他們有共同的生世，但比利卻不像他。儘管這個年輕人最初被他每個月收到的錢所吸引，但這種迷戀很快就過去了。比利似乎已經對自己的成就感到滿意，這和基斯不一樣，他沒有停下來，因為他一直在努力獲得更多，無論是更多的錢，更大的影響力還是更大的力量。

比利的薪水不是很高，特別是支付妹妹的開支後，但這個年輕人並沒有抱怨。通過逐步提高比利的工作的難度，基斯一直等待他的抗議，或者試圖爭取更高的薪水，但這並沒有實現。有時在他看來，比利沒有雄心壯志，這很奇怪。因為他仍然記得當天那個男孩非常積極地在同意為他工作之前已經設定了條件，並提出了無數要求。

「你的願望是什麼，比利？」 基斯緩慢地問，凝視着年輕人。

「我想還清我欠您的債務，」比利迅速回答。

基斯指出：「我說的是志向，而不是義務。」

基斯的說詞使比利笑了，這個年輕人若有所思地抬頭望着天空。

然後他回答：「我希望妹妹能夠生活在一個安全的城市。 之後，如果您允許，我想在這裏繼續工作。」

這位商人明顯不信地說：「你的願望還挺小的。」

「不好意思，但是……您錯了，基斯大人。」

基斯對這個答案大為驚訝。

比利沒有說下去，過了一會兒，他站了起來。

「天色已晚。我下去看看，一切是否準備就緒。我會六點鐘上來。」他說，微微地鞠躬，看着基斯的臉。

商人沉默不語，但他在比利經過時迅速地抓住他的手腕。站起走到比利和陽台門口之間，擋住了他的路。

比利企圖掙脫手腕，但他知道基斯不會放手。他別無選擇，只能呆在原處，垂頭喪氣，剛剛的句子雖然是尊敬的語氣，內容卻很無禮。

這位年輕的金髮男子發出微弱痛苦的聲音，因為基斯的手緊緊握住他的臉，迫使他看着他。

「基斯大人……」比利喃喃道。被老闆冷酷的眼神嚇到了，但彼此如此親近，以至於不被他的眼神凍倒。

基斯命令說：「如果你要說這種話，那就看着我吧。」然後補充道，「不准逃跑，」這令比利更困惑，因為那聽起來像嘲諷一樣。

當握住下巴的手指鬆開時，年輕人沒有動，基斯放輕力度，只是輕微的捉住他的。

比利欲言又止，從老闆的愛撫中感覺到寒意，但也鬆了一口氣。他沒有激怒他的老闆。基斯只是在嘲笑他。他使他尷尬，使他痛苦。

商人說：「那麼，現在向我解釋，為什麼我錯了。」告訴我你想要什麼。

比利想到這個問題的具體答案時，胸口像被掏空了一樣。他知道他想要什麼，很久以前就知道 了。但他不敢說出來。自從在他接受培訓，並每天晚上期待商人到達他的住宅，並且拜訪他的時間，他就知道。

被壓抑的渴望成為他進步的動力，使他在每次拜訪中都向基斯表示感謝。這種渴望現在仍然出現，他渴望看到他的臉並聽到他的聲音。

用語言表達這種願望很奇怪，因為這種願望很簡單：他想和基斯在一起，但是他知道要求更多的是不可接受的。

比利看着他老闆的臉。無法回答他，他默默地懇求他不要強迫他回應。

基斯注意到了他的痛苦，經過一秒鐘的爭持後，他沒有堅持就放手了。

「現在已經晚，基斯大人，」比利重複說。

基斯點了點頭，示意年輕人退下。

比利離開時，基斯走到陽台，若有所思地望着這座城市。他剛剛在保鏢看到的表現是他行動的結果：他在倫敦表現出的同情心（儘管他其實沒有），以及這些年來他對比利施加了苛刻但公正的待遇。他從來沒有計劃過要變得友善，但即使如此，比利對他的欣賞也漸漸被愛羨所取代。現在，在他不斷的挑釁下，使他的愛羨更加明顯。

「原來是這樣……」基斯自言自語，終於明白了年輕人的意思。

～～～

六點鐘，比利身穿正式的西裝，回到了頂層公寓，護送基斯到大樓的車庫，他的豪華轎車正在那裏等待他。

這位商人已經準備好了，穿着樸素的黑色西裝和一件修長而優雅的外套。他衣服上唯一的顏色是裝飾領帶的深紫色條紋。空氣中瀰漫着淡淡的木質古龍香水的味道。

他們只說了必要的話，然後比利站在老闆身後，彷彿他不想被他注意。當他們在電梯裏時，氣氛是寂靜而緊張的，最終被比利折成三折的三截棍鏈條的叮噹聲打破了。

儘管知道自己的不適與西裝無關，但這位年輕人還是鬆了一下領帶。

他們去接瑪麗。海因萊因的車程很短，他們和平常一樣，面對面坐在豪華轎車的後排。比利試圖偷看老闆，發現基斯也沒有看着他，他感到寬慰和失望。這位商人安靜而嚴肅，斜視着窗戶外的風景。

他們在一個富裕社區的公寓樓門外等着瑪麗。海因萊因。比利從豪華轎車中出來，觀眾街道和周圍的建築物。他沒有看到可疑的人，也沒有車輛跟蹤他們。

當瑪麗出現在時，基斯也下了車，在豪華轎車旁等着她，對帶着淡淡的微笑。

比利盯着那個女人，被迷住了。她比基斯年輕，又高又苗條，舉止高貴。她有一把亮的金髮。她穿着一件黑色皮草大衣，在它下面，是一件合身的黑色低胸連衣裙。她的脖子上戴着裝飾着一顆小鑽石的勁鏈，她精緻的耳環還鑲着鑽石。

基斯握着女仕的手吻了一下打招呼，瑪麗笑着走近了他，然後在他的臉頰上吻了他一下打招呼。

比利看着現場，無法移開視線。他忍不住想，這位年輕的女士是和他老闆相處的合適人選。兩者的高貴相得益彰，而瑪麗的說話方式幾乎和基斯一樣優雅。

「這是大家最近都討論的新保鏢嗎？」瑪麗問，上下打量比利。「他還很年輕。」

比利低頭打招呼，仍然注意到瑪麗的手盡可能自然地落在了基斯的手臂上。

「我們可以留在這裏談論我的保鏢還是……」

瑪麗大笑，輕拍了基斯的手臂，然後示意他們上車。

比利沒有抬頭，但他確實看到了基斯的手靠在這位年輕女子的腰上，引導她進入豪華轎車。

幾秒鐘後，比利猛地關門，坐在前排的位上。即使領帶結綁得不緊，他仍撫摸着領帶。他覺得好像有些東西不能讓他呼吸。

「你還好嘛？」司機問。

「是的，走吧。」比利說，努力專注於這項工作，而忽略了他的不安。

然而，盡他所能，他無法讓車箱後排靜音，被迫聽着基斯回應這位年輕女子。基斯以比利很少聽到的柔和的語調說話。

他的反應幾乎像比利想像的那樣，這個年輕人想知道為什麼他好奇地看到了這一點。那個細心且體貼的人彷彿不是他所認識的基斯。最令他困擾的是他不能分辦他是否真心的。也許這確實是基斯的另一面，而基斯從來沒有理由在他面前表現。

比利閉上了眼睛，將臉轉向窗戶，這樣司機就看不到他了，他的手握緊他的三截棍。他必須專注於他的工作。企業家的交際又與他可關？基斯是他的上司，而他是基斯的僱員，僅是如此。

他又回想起下午的對話，當基斯再次問他想要什麼時。他應該如何應對而又不會遇到麻煩呢？

即時比利知道自己會後悔，也將目光投放在倒後鏡。當他看到基斯的手臂在瑪麗的肩膀後，而那名年輕女子已經靠在他身上並且對他微笑時，他的胸口隱隱作痛。

比利強迫自己移開視線。多年來，他一直安分守己，知道他只是一個僱員。他告訴自己，這已經足夠，因為他的工作使他每天都可以看到基斯，並且可以在他的身邊渡過數小時。他不需要更多。

但是後來基斯問了他想要什麼，比利無法用言語表回答，只能默默看着鏡裏的倒影。

～～～

前住劇院的車程沒有任何障礙。比利部署了他帶來的人員，他親自看守基斯所在的包箱。

這是平靜的一晚。演出期間，場地的走廊幾乎是空的，唯一的進出人員是負責遞送飲料和小吃的服務員。

根據他還是菜鳥時學到的知識，比利不允許任何服務員進入為基斯的包箱。當香檳杯到報時，這位年輕人命令他們帶上一個密閉的酒瓶，並在他面前打開，以確保其中沒有下毒。服務員沒有抗議，看上去有些害怕。他們知道比利守衛着一個重要人物。

比利示意另一個保鏢越過走廊，然後進入箱子，拿着精緻的酒杯和冒泡的金色液體。

進入時時，包箱是昏暗的，舞台中央歌手的聲音穿透了全場。基斯坐在其中一張椅子上，他的眼睛緊閉，完全沉浸醉在抒情歌聲中，而瑪麗在身邊評論着這個男高音和他可能喜歡的其他作品。

「她為什麼說話？她看不到基斯大人專注於音樂嗎？」 比利不解，但只在心裏吐糟，然後遞一杯給這位年輕女士，後者微笑地感謝她。

「基斯大人」比利非常小聲說，走到他老闆的身邊。基斯沒有睜開眼睛，他並不感到驚訝，為了不打擾他，這位年輕人只是把酒杯放在他旁邊的桌子上，然後就離開了。

回到大廳，比利試圖振作起來。至少基斯喜歡這種音樂劇。那是一件好事。

比利對另一名保鏢點頭，他點了點頭回應，然後去執行命令。

的確，片刻之後，音樂停了下來，聽到了掌聲，然後許多包箱的門打開了， 裏面的人漸漸地走出來。

瑪麗。海因萊因也出來了，沒看比利一眼就走去大廳。那個年輕人看着她離開。有幾名男子轉身欣賞這位年輕女子的苗條身材，有些人用微微的 鞠躬向她打招呼。瑪麗脫掉外套，她穿的衣服露出了肩膀和背的白皙肌膚。

比利安靜地進入包箱。基斯仍然靠在他的座位上，滿意地看着節目章程。

「基斯大人，你還要喝點香檳嗎？」年輕人走近問道。

「不用。下次記得帶辦公室內的來。這裡提供的香檳質量令人不敢恭維。」

「我知道了。」

然後基斯沒有抬頭地問：

「你喜歡歌劇嗎，比利？」

「除了你在公寓裏放的唱片外，我沒有機會聽太多。」

基斯高興地點了點頭，因為那意味着比利只聽過了最好的歌劇。

比利感覺到基斯會開始和他談論歌劇，他沒錯。這位商人同開始用意大利語提到了不同的歌唱技巧以及作品名稱。比利站在他旁邊，專心地聽着，他也觀察着劇院的底層以及當晚聚集在那的觀眾。瑪麗回來時，基斯仍然在說着，那位年輕女子也坐下聽他的解釋，饒有興趣地看着比利和基斯，沒有試圖躲藏。

～～～

演出結束後，當他們回到基斯塔時，比利感到他終於鬆一口氣。

這次外出沒有發生任何異常，比利對此表示讚賞。基斯大人安全地回到了摩天大樓。

當他們進入餐廳時，比利對廚師微笑，然後走近他的老闆。這裏是基斯的領土。現在唯一要提防的人是年輕的海因萊因，但是由於基斯沒有表示需要警惕她， 使他稍為放下戒心。

比利習慣了基斯在客人面前展示的形象。瑪麗在基斯面前顯得很自在。儘管她既不害羞也不害怕，但仍然不免看到她臉上的失望。比利無法解釋原因。那個年輕的女人很幸運能和他約會。為什麼仍然那麼的失望？

比利在晚餐時想不到這個問題的答案，然後他再也沒有時間考慮這個問題，因為他不得不護送基斯和瑪麗到公寓。Ripper命令他「把自己當作透明 」也很難執行。

比利開門，試圖不被注意。儘管大廳的設計使他看不到整個環境，但是他可以看到兩人坐在白色「L」形的長椅子上。他可以聽到基斯和瑪麗的聲音以及酒杯的碰撞聲。

比利試着不看也不聽，除非聽到他的名字。他無視胸部的鈍痛。他不知道已經過了多久，只是希望今晚能早點結束。

「你的保鏢會一直留在那裏嗎？」瑪麗突然問。

「這是他的工作。」

「你為什麼不命令他走開並給我們一點隱私？」

「忽略他。他只是風景的一部分。」

「如果你是在開玩笑，那真的不好笑。」

基斯停頓一下，命令道：

「比利，在外面等。」

「是的，基斯大人。」

關門之前，比利聽到瑪麗說：

「他為什麼叫你「大人」？」

～～～～

比利的靠在牆上等着，目光固定在地板上。他所在的地方空無一人，寂靜無聲。關上門後，他沒有聽到任何聲音或聲音。已時間慢慢過去了。

已經很晚了，他感到筋疲力盡。下午的訓練過後，他的身體有些酸痛，在公共場所保護基斯的壓力所製造的腎上腺素漸漸消失。現在比利只是想躺下，閉上眼睛，停止思考地睡覺。他厭倦了重複一切都很好，因為他一點都不好。他不知道該如何應他對老闆的渴望。

「比利。」

基斯的聲音從門口傳來，比利像往常一樣迅速走來，將自己的想法藏在一張毫無表情的臉後面。

他發現老闆坐在沙發上抽煙。基斯除去了他的長外套，但仍然穿着西服打着領帶。他看起來好像去參加了一個商務會議，而不是約會。年輕的海因萊恩站起，穿上她的皮大衣。

咖啡桌中間有一個空的威士忌酒瓶。

「陪瑪麗到大廳，她的司機會來接她。 之後，你可以退下。」

「是的，基斯大人。」

比利禮貌地朝門口示意，將年輕女子緩慢地引導到電梯，因為瑪麗的腳步有些顫抖。

「那個男人……」這名年輕女子突然喃喃地說，令比利驚訝，他沒想到她會和他說話。「如果他是一個真正的紳士，他會親自陪我，而不是派他的保鏢。」

比利沉默了。他可以從年輕女子的呼吸中聞到酒的氣味。他在劇院看到她喝香檳，而她在晚餐也喝了幾杯，從她說話的方式來看，她在公寓裏一定也喝了幾杯威士忌。

「完全可憎，但仍然...」

電梯打開，比利先讓瑪麗進入。那個年輕的女人看着鏡子裏的自己，調整了一下頭髮。

「你很了解他。你必須整日忍受他，但你仍在為他工作。他給了你什麼好處嗎？」

比利在倒影中凝視着她片刻，但什麼也沒說。

女仕笑著說：「你很謹慎，你受過良好的訓練。」但是你不必否認這一點，每個人都知道霍華德是一個很難相處的人。即使站在他面前，也無法吸引他。瑪麗停了下來，喘了口氣。  
「我為什麼要在意這樣的人？」那個女仕小聲說。

電梯停了下來。當打開大廳裏的門時，瑪麗微微一笑。

「我不知道為什麼我把這一切告訴了你。」這位年輕女子喃喃道。

「也許這就是基斯與你交談時聽起來更有人情味的原因。與你交談就像獨白一樣。有助澄清自己的想法。」

比利不解地眨了眨眼。為什麼這位年輕女子會覺得基斯和我對話是「更有人情味」？

這位年輕女子問道：「請不要誤會，我只引用基斯的形容詞。」感謝你理會我。

按照他收到的命令，比利直到年輕女子上車，才與她分開。

他看着車輛駛向遠方，深呼吸了一下。

即使他累了並且已經獲得回家的許可，但他還是不想回家

～～～～

用於約會的公寓聞起來還有酒和香煙的味道，基斯不再在那裏了。

比利又搭了電梯，去了頂層公寓。當他進入時，他看到基斯隨意地把他的襪子扔到其中一張扶手椅上。當時，商人正在鬆開領帶和襯衫的鈕扣。他見到比利並不感到驚訝。

「發生什麼事？」

「您的客人因為您沒有親自將她帶到大門而感到生氣。」

「還有別的嗎？ 」

「海因萊因小姐似乎無法區分「家具」和「裝飾」。」

基斯停了下來，看着比利。比利設法用嚴肅的表情說出諷刺的話。不需要再多解釋，基斯也猜到了發生了什麼，然後低聲笑了起來：

「我想你已經讓她明白了她的錯。」

「那會很不禮貌。」比利略帶嘲弄的說法使基斯大笑，然後年輕人繼續走近，「我希望您過得愉快，基斯大人。」

「今天開始得很順利。」比利在意想不到的讚美中笑了笑。

「本來可以結束得更好。也許我應該讓你從現在開始組織這些慶祝活動，」基斯的發言使比利感到困惑，他不知道他的老闆是否認真。「雖然看來你對慶祝活動只局限於準備食物。」

年輕人解釋說：「這僅僅是因為去某個地方需要事先計劃。如果有時間，我可以組織得更好。」

「是嘛。。。」基斯示意他坐在沙發上繼續談話。

比利想知道那是不是海因萊因評論說基斯與他交談時更「人性化」的意思。但是他還是覺得「人性化」是不正確的……因為他們只是對話。比利很喜歡聽到基斯大人所說的一切，儘管他有時並不十分了解。基斯大人喜歡聊天...這位商人可以將任何的話題演變成一場令人着迷的談話。

比利坐在基斯旁邊，說：「出城渡假應該不錯。」 您工作量很大，應該休息一下，不僅是在生日。

「出城嘛……」基斯重複道。

「只是為了娛樂，而不是為了工作，」比利若有所思地說。例如，我的父母會在週末帶我們去渡假別墅。我們在樹林裏散步，湖裏游泳。聽起來很簡單，但是很有趣。

「但聽起來一點都不有趣。」

「呃……這只是一個例子……我不是指……」

基斯指出：「你由現在開始還有一年的時間想出一個更好的主意。」

比利措手不及，但是在下一秒鐘，年輕人點了點頭，對這項新的挑戰感到高興。

「當我給僱員更多工作時，你是唯一會微笑接受的員工。」 基斯說道。

比利抬頭看着他的老闆。他整夜感覺到的悲傷漸漸消散了。即使沒有去看歌劇，下午進行的對話仍在繼續。

瑪麗。海因萊因的約會就像是一個插曲，是一個完全可以忽略不理的意外，因為基斯已經不再想提起她了。

「有更多的工作意味着我一年後仍會在這裏工作，」比利解釋說。

「你的目標很奇怪。 對於其他人來說，工作是一種手段，而不是目標，」基斯說。

比利喃喃自語了一句句子。

「抱歉，你說什麼？」基斯說。

「和您在一起，」比利說。「一年後，我仍會和為您工作。」

「啊，這就是你所說的「願望」」

比利突然移開視線，看上去很丟臉，基斯承認有時他對這個年輕人過份殘酷。激怒他很有趣，但傷害他卻並不愉快。

為了安撫他，基斯把一隻手放在比利的肩膀上，讓他轉向他。比利轉身時，看起來很疲倦。

基斯說：「如果那是你想要的，那就是任何一個目標，無論是什麼，都是一個好目標。」基斯認真地說。

「基斯大人……」比利喃喃道。

「但是我告訴你，這並不容易。」

基斯輕撫着年輕人的臉頰，帶惡意的說道。猶豫片刻，比利低頭點頭。

基斯終於意識到那些愛撫，本來只是當比利做正確的事時當作一種獎勵，實際上只是對那個年輕人表達關注。但諷刺意的是，在他試圖操縱這個年輕人時，自己也好像身陷其中。

但是……比利是否意識到自己的成就？

低沉而愉悅的笑聲從基斯的唇中逸出。能夠有一個勤奮的年輕人站在他身邊，而不是作為敵人，這是幸運的。

比利盯着他，不理解，但是當基斯把他拉近時，他什麼也沒說，直到他用胳膊攬住了他的肩膀。這位商人似乎對某件事感到滿意，比利認為這很好，然後他就慢慢地靠在基斯身上，回想起他們上一次這樣只是在一個月前的聖誕節之夜。

而且，就像那天晚上一樣，基斯的依舊地撫摸着他的頭髮。

「現在我明白你的意思了。那麼在我之後，你一定是這個城市中最有野心的人。」

比利點了點頭。現在，基斯已經知道了他最想要的。那麼他否認還有什麼用？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 終於在休假的最後趕上了  
> 下星期重回工作QQ  
> 之後應該二星期至一個月一更  
> 對不起喇，我會努力趕上進度的。。。應該吧？（喂


	5. 倫敦1：首遇

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 這篇文章已獲得原作者准許翻譯和轉載  
> 原文:Lealtad by miauneko  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/16635869/chapters/41476007
> 
> 翻譯純粹為個人對基斯x比利這對cp的喜愛  
> 也希望更多人喜愛這對cp  
> 本人對原文西班牙文並不熟悉，因為本文以意譯為主  
> 如有錯誤，望請原諒

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 人，總會銘記絕望中的光芒；依戀寒冬中的温暖

比利在頂層公寓的電梯旁等待了五分鐘都沒有等到老闆出現，便去找他，他想知道是什麼原因造成了延誤。基斯很少遲到。

當他走過寬敞的客廳時，比利看到了基斯的外套掛在沙發的上，他拿起外套，拉直它以止它有摺痕，然後繼續尋找他的老闆。

「基斯大人？」 比利喊道。

他沒有收到任何回應，但聽到辦公室傳來聲音。他從半開着的門偷看，看到基斯坐在桌子後，正在和人進行通話。對話是用日語進行的，比利雖然大部份都聽不懂，但還是認出了「信息」和「行踪」之類的詞。

基斯用手勢示意他在外面等他，那個年輕的金髮男人點了點頭。

比利拿着外套，看着書架上的書，無聊的想到，基斯是否也讀過那些拉丁文標題的書，或者它們僅僅是裝飾品。

在架子的盡頭，比利注意到基聽把他的手錶和錢包放在辦公室門旁的櫃上。然後發現基斯已經結束了通話，看來他已經準備好了。

比利行到櫃前，拿走了金色的勞力士。它比他想像的重，把金錶緊緊地握在手上。錶的邊緣因長期使用而略有磨損。比利看看金錶微笑。基斯擁有一些款式更新，更名貴的手錶，但他還是喜歡戴那隻手錶。他還記得他們初次見面時，手腕上戴的也是這款手錶。

「想偷東西嗎？」基斯本來想問他什麼時候出發，直到他看見他手裏拿着手錶。

比利輕聲笑了，欣賞着手錶，然後否認了這一點。他知道基斯是在揶揄他多年前在倫敦撿他的事。當時比利還是一個幫派成員，他們犯了一個錯誤：試圖襲擊基斯。霍華德。

比利沒有交出手錶，而是做了一個手勢，基斯則允許年輕人替他戴上，然後調節表扣。比利的手指和他的皮膚接觸了一秒鐘，然後就收手了。

「怎麼了？」基斯問，注意到比利沒有看着他。

「沒事，基斯大人。」

「你還在擔心今天的行程嗎？」

比利遲疑了一下，然後點了點頭，瞥了那個商人一眼。在過去的幾周中，基斯對外聲稱要重組霍華德集團，他以違反合同為籍口，處理不再賺錢的業務。

那些公司的審計員理論上都是獨立的，但實際上是由基斯旗下的公司僱用。他們會努力地在雞蛋裏挑骨頭，直到他們無法在限期前完工。即使在法律上他們沒有任何責任，但那些公司知道霍華德正在迫他們自動退出。

這樣的做法令許多受影響的商人對南鎮帝王感到不滿。因為沒有霍華德集團的支持，他們的業務注定要破產。

基斯今日的目標是一個因業務重組而暫停建設的項目。該地適合工業用途，基斯希望從目前的所有者那裡購買此地，畢竟那間公司已經無力完成它。

比利去了這個地方進行初步偵察，已經有一種不好的感覺。

那裏是露天的，兩側是其他工地。它只有一個入口，看上去很適合伏擊。

關於可能襲擊的對象，首先，幫派也許可以排除，因為那不是他們的業務領域。但是由於基斯成功激怒了南鎮大部份的商人，比利覺得現在比以往更危險。因為那些人有足夠的錢來僱用殺手，這令人擔憂。

但是，當比利將自己的憂慮傳達給基斯時，他卻以輕蔑的態度說：「這就是為什麼我付錢給你當保鏢的理由。」

幸運的是，Ripper了解比利的不安，並決定委派額外的保鏢監視周圍的建築物，以防萬一。

基斯評論道：「如果不存在這種風險，那麼我就不用僱用你。」

「我知道了。」比利回答，把外套遞給他。

那天早上，比利沒穿正式西裝，而選擇了寬鬆的衣服，以防萬一他不得不打架。他穿淺藍色牛仔褲和深藍色夾克。今早他還有「忘記」穿T恤的想法，但後來他認為這不合適。因為他們白天會和不同的人接觸。他的老闆幾乎沒有機會碰他。

「如果你處理得好，什麼都不會發生。」

比利再次點點頭。

電梯裏變得沉默。在電梯的門打開前，比利感覺到基斯的手指撫摸了他的背，從而感到信心。

沒錯，什麼都不會發生，因為他不會讓任何人傷害基斯。

～～～～

那年，比利十五歲。

就像平常下午一樣，在放學回家的路上，他看到一些親戚站在他的家前，正在認真地交談。他們倆都沒有試圖隱藏消息，他們只是告訴他，他的父母在事故中喪生，然後告訴他去安慰他的妹妹，他的妹妹沒有哭，但不理解為什麼父母不會再回來。

比利呆呆地服從，但根本沒了解他剛才聽到的。在他理解，他的父母應該正在下班回家，也許只是塞車了。但遲了回家也並不完全是壞事，因為比利需要時間為他書包中的警告信找個藉口。他今天在學校打架了，儘管他沒有受傷，但他的對手卻受了傷。

他還在回家的路，思考如何告訴父母。

沒錯，他剛剛才聽到的只是胡說八道。

當比利打開房門時，他看到莉莉坐在床邊，她哭紅了雙眼。莉莉只有七歲，她看上去很困惑，她好像不了解發生了什麼事，只知道發生了非常糟糕的事情。

一位比利不認識的年輕的女仕試圖讓莉莉平靜下來。

「你是誰？」比利咆哮，仍然沒有反應。

「我為你叔叔工作。。。」年輕女子回答，然後她悲傷地看着他們，離開了房間。

比利擁抱了莉莉一段時間，卻不知道該說些什麼或該做什麼。他沒有感到悲傷或哭泣，因為這情況太令人難以接受。他希望有人進入臥室並告訴他搞錯了。他的父母不可能會死。我早上還見過他們，一切都很好。他會一如既往地迴避關於學校的問題，並希望他們幫他購買樂隊的最新專輯。

他們明明渡過了一個完全平常的早晨。

「比利……」莉莉輕聲抱怨，那個女孩希望他解決正在發生的事情，幾分鐘後，比利起身回到客廳，與成年人交談。他無法接受正在發生的事情。他希望有人告訴他這一切都是誤會，一切都會好起來的。

比利緩緩地走下走廊，感到時間的流逝。他的專心地聆聽街上的噪音，希望當中有他們父母的車聲。

大廳正在激烈地爭論着。他已經幾個月沒見過他的叔叔。剛剛在他的房間的年輕女子是叔叔的秘書，她正在筆記本上記筆記。房間裏還有其多人，但比利不認識他們。

成年人沒有注意到他的存在，並繼續講話。他們正進行有關債務討論。他們在談論比利的父母未償還債務，以及拖欠房租的欠款。

比利退後一步，直到藏在門後，偷聽了對話。這個男孩得出結論，並回想起他看到父母坐在桌旁面對眾多賬單的夜晚。他知道錢是不夠用，但比利不記得他的父母有如此之高的債務。

「孩子們會怎樣？」 秘書問。

儘管她不姓凱恩，但她是唯一一個關心比利和莉莉的人。

討論停頓了一會兒，然後比利聽到：

「沒人願意照顧他們，他們不得不送去孤兒院。」

「沒有人…？」那個年輕女子重複。「但…」

「他父母留下給我們的全部都是未償還的債務。你不會期望我們會照顧這些無用的小子吧。」

叔叔的語氣是如此的厭惡。比利記得他為什麼這麼久沒見到叔叔了。幾年前，他們發生了一場爭執……那時他還太年輕，無法理解事情的真相，但是在那之後，他的父母就沒有再見過他的家人了。

他的叔叔繼續不耐煩地對秘書說：

「聯繫社會服務處。如果可能的話，安排他們明天帶走孩子。我想盡快騰空這所房子。」

「遺囑呢？」

「那又怎樣？」那人嘲笑。我兄弟唯一的遺產就是債務。但是他的孩子還不夠大，無法開始工作。

秘書點了點頭，並做了一些筆記。

比利安靜地離開了，麻木並開始接受現實。孤兒院？他聽過，也看過足夠的電視劇來知道那些地方是什麼樣的。他和莉莉必須住在這樣的地方嗎？他們會分開嗎？

比利感到喉嚨痛，淚水濕潤了他的眼睛，但他停止了哭泣，因為莉莉離開了房間，在走廊上，看上去很害怕。

「比利，爸爸媽媽在哪裡？」

「讓我們回到房間吧。」男孩回答，偷偷摸摸揉眼睛，牽着妹妹的手。

那天晚上，比利仍然感到麻木，他發現他的親戚和其他成年人根本不在意他們。沒有人來房間問他們過得怎麼樣，晚餐時沒人給他們食物。也沒有任何解釋。

當比利去廚房為莉莉弄點東西吃時，沒人回答他的問題。他們不想告訴他父母遭受什麼事故，當他要求見他們時，他們不理會他。他的親戚沒有同情他，他們對他紅腫的眼睛和痛苦毫不在意。

他們的叔叔在晚上離開了，而秘書則負責照看他們。這位年輕女子表現出的同情心最終激怒了比利，因為她一直說一些陳腐的話，如「明天會好起來的」，並不會改變任何東西。

比利在清晨做出決定，莉莉還在睡。他不能讓成年人決定自己的命運。他必須做些什麼。

一時的衝動，比利倒空了書包，開始整理一些東西，希望在社會服務處的職員到達之前帶着莉莉離開。

那時他還年輕，根本沒想過後果。他只是一個孩子，他沒有深思熟慮。

他在父母的房間裏發現了幾英鎊，還拿了他和莉莉的全部積蓄。這筆錢對他來說似乎足夠了，因為這比他曾經擁有的更多。

比利從未想過那樣離開家的後果。他不知道他們的命運會怎樣。

當他叫醒莉莉並示意她不要大聲喧嘩並跟隨他時，天還很黑。

他們離開了房子。秘書還在房間裏全神貫注地看文件。

外面的空氣很冷，但比利沒有注意到。他在考慮該做什麼，該去哪裏。

比利望向附近的家。鄰居與父母相處融洽，但都不是親密朋友。

比利不知道還能去哪裏，便去了一個朋友的住宅。

在隨後的日子裏，比利開始了解什麼是現實。他發現，即使好心人也不願承擔照顧兩個孤兒責任。沒有人會幫助他。這幾天聽到最多的是「回去找你的家人吧，他們知道什麼是對你最好的」。

男孩覺得自己很蠢。我在期待什麼呢？即時有人願意收留他們，那也只是暫時的事。

他父母去世的消息已經在他所有熟人中流傳。他朋友的父母告知他，他必須回家，以便社會服務處負責「幫助」他們。

然而，比利還是意識到他的親戚根本不在意找不找到他們。他離開了，似乎對他們有利。如果他和莉莉失踪了，他們將為他們的叔叔省去一個巨大的麻煩。

比利和他的妹妹在火車站裏過夜，那裡的乘客源源不斷，明亮的燈光使它比在街上更安全。但這也不是一個長久的選擇，因為警衛開始認出他們。他們擔心不斷哭泣的莉莉，甚至質疑比利和那個女孩是否真的是兄弟。安全人員一遍又一遍地問他們的父母在那裏。

錢很快就用光了。令比利再次了解到所謂的現實。一個早晨，他問一個女人是否可以給他一枚硬幣來為莉莉買些食物。他禮貌地問了這個問題，沒有感到自己在乞討。但是，那個女人突然轉身離開了他，彷彿他是個骯髒的東西。

比利感覺自己被遺棄了，因為那是第一次被人如此的鄙視。好像他不是一個普通的公民，而是更低等的東西。

麵包店和蔬菜水果的商人也是如此。善良的店主曾經憐憫他，然後給他食物，但在第二次就變成了冷酷無情的人，將他踢出去，這令比利意識到慷慨不是永久的。比利什至希望透過工作以換取食物也無濟於事。許多店員向他吼叫，說他們不想看到他。

很快，由於他的髒衣服，所有人都拒絕幫助他。比利花了一段時間才明白人們不再把他視為共同體。現在他住在街上，乞求食物，穿着破舊的衣服。

對他們來說，他只是另一個乞丐。

～～～

到達大樓後，比利首先離開了賓利，環顧四周。用他的手勢，其他保鏢散開，覆蓋了所有角度。比利看到，被任命守衛周圍建築物的保鏢已經在其位置。

有一群人在離豪華轎車幾步之遙看着基斯。那群人由一位年齡較大，看上去不太正式的工程師領導，他把襯衫袖子折疊到肘部。在他周圍有十二個工頭，穿着制服，正在打量着車輛。

比利給他們警告，不要嘗試任何奇怪的事情，然後俯身進入車輛。

「基斯大人。」

基斯故意停下來，花了一點時間調整他的西裝和長外套。然後，他抬頭看着左半邊的建築物，金屬棒從未完成的圓柱中戳出。空氣中散發出新鮮的水泥味。

工程師和他的僱員走近基斯，看着他，好像他是來自另一個星球的外星人。商人不為所動，專業地與他握手。

比利在參觀該設施時陪同他們，注意任何危險。黑暗的死角和未視察的區域為伏擊者提供了完美的藏身之處。然而，基斯卻肆無忌憚地行並聽工頭的解釋，彷彿這只是一次愉快的散步。

檢查完成後，他們來到一個室外空間，那裏的工作人員安裝了一張桌子，並在桌子上擺放不同的設計圖。該小組花了很長時間檢查這些圖，指出可以進行修改的地方。

比利看着他的老闆，站在他幾步之後。基斯用左手食指指着地圖上的特定地點，工人們點了點頭。這位商人瞇起眼睛，好像不喜歡自己所看到的一切。和他在一起的是成年的專業人士，並且可能是他們所在領域的專家，但是即使如此，他們似乎也沒有不自在，聽從他苛刻的命令。

比利不屑一顧的微笑，將他的三截棍撐在地板上，並靠在它上面。早晨的陽光落在沒有屋頂的房間，使基斯的頭髮看起來更閃閃發亮。

他在倫敦遇到的商人時，他留着長發，金色的細絲從他的背上掉下來，使他無論走到哪裏都引人注目。那時，比利只有看到音樂家或藝術家會有那樣的打扮。而且他很確定無論在那裏，他一定會一眼認得出他。這位商人似乎是一個大人物，也是一個不能完全信任的人。

比利無法確定他最喜歡哪個打扮的老闆。

在等待基斯與建築工人的會議結束時，這位年輕人想知道將雙手伸向那些金色的頭髮並將其弄亂會是什麼樣的感覺。

但他知道他不會有勇氣嘗試。

～～～～

十五年前的某天，基斯。霍華德的上午是在一家承包商的辦公室渡過，他剛剛與該公司達成了一筆交易。倫敦市議會已啟動了一個長期項目，建設公屋並為該市有需要的人提供廉價的住所，而基斯確定這是一個有利可圖的機會，這會在二十年內持續提供收入。但是，英國政府對與和外來人結盟沒有興趣。

有鑑於此，基斯只是大量購買了當地一家知名公司的股權。

當天早上，會議結束後，基斯參觀了他的新公司。工作人員好奇地看着他，但沒人知道他是新的主人。

那家公司沒有豪華的設施。它的特點之一在於是在二樓的一側，設有一間寬敞的咖啡廳，裏面包括一個舒適的大廳 ，以及一個面向街道的露台。

基斯坐在露台上的一個座位上，遠離其他食客。他沒有帶保鏢，因為在這個城市，他的名字還未廣為人知，而且他懷疑是否真的有人想殺他。與南鎮相比，倫敦的犯罪率不算什麼，這裏的主要問題只是無害的扒手。因此，基斯只僱用了一名司機把他帶到他需要去的地方。然後那人會在建築物的小街上等他。

購買咖啡後，基斯在灰色的天空下凝視着這條街。對面的人行道上有一家麵包店，而一家藥店也只有幾步之遙。很難說它們是否是現代企業。該地區的城市規劃似乎要格外小心，以使新建築不會與街道兩旁的石製建築發生衝突。

那天早上，路人很少，基斯用茶匙攪動咖啡，幾分鐘後，他注意到一個人形可疑地出現在人行道上。

那是一個極瘦的金髮男孩，穿着破舊骯髒的衣服，明顯是幫派的成員。他獨自一人，他慢慢走着。

基斯沒事做，試圖推測這個陌生人的意圖。顯然他不懷好意。也許他想從麵包店偷東西嗎？毆打目標人物？但應該不是襲擊別人。這個男孩在他寬鬆的衣服下沒有攜帶武器。

他的目標是藥房？男孩很瘦弱，很可能是一個絕望的吸毒者。但是，基斯看着理應留有針刺的痕跡的手臂時，他只看到蒼白，沾滿灰塵的皮膚，上面有一些划痕和傷口。

那個金髮男孩的穿着不適合一月的寒冷天氣。他所穿的襯衫是短袖的，沒有防寒功能。

這個男孩到達藥房前，停下來偷看裏面，以確認沒有其他顧客。基斯笑了笑。現在他知道發生什麼事了，並且根據他自己的經驗，他知道事情將如何結束。

這個男孩進入藥房，不久後一隻手拿着一瓶藥離開，被身穿白大褂的店員追趕。

「你這個賊！給我停下來！」

這個男孩輕率地躲避一些車，過馬路朝着基斯所在的露台走去。一會兒，基斯看見了他淡藍色的眼睛，以及當中包含的決心和絕望。這種表情引起了他模糊的記憶。這個男孩不是在偷毒品，而是在偷葯物。

當一個路人攔截了那個男孩並將他推到地上時，基斯的想法被打斷了。

「你這個小流氓！」

這個男孩在路人和店員的拳打腳踢下畏縮着。藥瓶從他手裏被扯了了。基斯看見了是瓶的抗生素。

有人病了……是這個男孩的親人嗎？

現場的事件令他回想過去。他本人也曾經歷過非常相似的情況，而過去的感覺竟然是如此遙遠。

這個男孩掙扎地坐起來，坐在人行道上。他看上去很虛弱和沒食飽。他沒有注意到基斯在玻璃杯後面觀察着他。

令商人驚訝的是，男孩突然笑了笑，把手伸進褲子的口袋裏。拿出一些白色藥片。這使他鬆了一口氣。儘管受到了毆打，他還是設法拿到了這些藥物。

基斯把罪犯和扒手視為瘟疫，認為他們會侵蝕世界上的城市。但那天早晨，他意識到這個男孩很熟練，他是否幫派成員已經是無關緊要的。

他還在看着他，付了咖啡錢，然後從桌子上站起來。這個男孩仍然站不起來，但是他眼中的決斷還沒消失。基斯估計，這個男孩背後有人指使，儘管他很虛弱，但他仍有要做的事。

這種情況太熟悉了...

基斯因為一個陌生人令他引起回憶和感傷而煩惱，他離開了餐廳，然後前往出口。其中一名搬運工認出了他，並告訴他請在此等待，他會去給他的司機打電話。基斯點點頭，但仍離開大樓找在地方抽煙。

「鬆手！你不屬於這條街道！」

基斯轉頭，發現搶劫藥房的那個金髮男孩現在大街那邊，與另一個搬運工爭論，搬運工抓住了他舊襯衫的衣領。

「我告訴過你不要再來這裡！」

「鬆手！」這個男孩試圖掙扎，他的藍眼睛閃爍着憤怒，但男孩最終被踢倒在地上。

那個人是無意傷害他的，所以男孩迅速起身。然而，他沒有反擊，而是在褲子的口袋裏摸索着，然後發現他努力偷回來的抗生素被碎成粉末而憤怒。

「該死……」他非常安靜地喃喃道。「看你做了什麼！」他向那人大喊，把白色粉末扔向他。「你要付錢！」

「找人打電話給保安...！」

基斯隨後進行了干預。門衛困惑地看着他，男孩抬起了臉，向他怒氣沖衝。他蒼白的眼睛再次顯得絕望而濕潤，彷彿他正在抑制憤怒的眼淚。

「跟我來，」基斯凝視着男孩，嚴厲地命令。

「為什麼我要那樣做？」 這個男孩傲慢地反問。

基斯說：「我會幫你買藥物。」他沒有進一步解釋，因為他也不確定自己背後的原因。因為那個男孩，他回想起過住的他。「我不會再重複。跟我來。」

「霍華德先生……您在做什麼……？」

基斯忽略了保安，開始走向藥房。幾秒鐘後，男孩以不穩定的步伐和悶悶不樂的表情跟着他，把手放在被踢了幾下的肚子上。

「誰病了？」基斯問，看着男孩。

他回過神來但與基斯保持距離，彷彿他擔心基斯的善意隨時都會變成鄙視。

「他有什麼病徵？發燒？」基斯堅持問。

男孩不看他就點了點頭。站在基斯幾步之後，他喃喃地說：

「真的只是感冒。我以為會沒事的，但現在她無法停止咳嗽，什麼呼吸困難。」

「哪是誰？」

「我的妹妹…」

到達藥房後，基斯推開門並示意男孩進入。由於他正在做慈事，所以他計劃取笑一下店員。

「你怎麼敢回……？」穿白大褂的男人見到男孩時大叫。

基斯跨過他們之間。

他說：「他和我在一起。」

店員抬頭看着基斯，也準備對他大吼大叫，但對他眼中冰冷的光芒和假笑中靜了下來。從基斯優雅的外表，他可以得出他是一位高層主管結論，可能是來自馬路對面的公司。外來的口音和高傲的態度令人生畏，他很可能是重要人物。

「他們在這個國家有去氧羥四環素（doxycycline）嗎？」基斯以極其不屑一顧的語氣問。

店員點了點頭。然後在架子上拿了一個白色的盒子，基斯檢查了一下，確保是正確的葯物。

之後，基斯花了一些時間檢查貨架上展示的非處方藥物。他已經很久沒有親自購買葯物，這令他感到很有趣。

那個金髮男孩默默地等待並偷看着他。

基斯還買了些抗凝血葯和止痛葯，然後等待付款。

店員說：「去氧羥四環素在「這個國家」是處方葯物。」他將產品裝在紙袋中，但恭敬的語調中帶着嘲諷。

「我敢肯定，這不會有問題。」基斯漠不關心地說道，拿出五十磅放在櫃檯上，金額遠遠超過了產品的價格。

基斯沒有等他回答，就從店員那裏拿了葯，然後交給了金髮男孩。

他們離開了藥房，基斯停了下來。男孩把袋子緊緊地握在胸前，好像他袋子的東方已經屬於他了。他的皺著眉頭，警惕地看着基斯。他在發抖，但這可能是由於冬季寒冷的空氣。

基斯知道，這個男孩是如此的絕望，以至於他別無選擇，只能接受一個陌生人的施捨，現在他已經負債累累。他無法轉身離開。他在等基斯說些什麼。

然而，基斯只掏了二十磅，並給了男孩。

「給自己買點東西吃，看來你需要它。 我想你妹妹也一定餓了。」

這個男孩迅速地拿了錢，並保持距離。

基斯看着他。這個男孩讓他想到了一隻被虐待了太多次的小狗，現在甚至不信任對他友善的人。

「你叫什麼名字？」基斯問。

男孩沒有回答。

這位商人說：「我叫基斯。霍華德。」

「比利。凱恩，」男孩回答。

由於他們無話可說，他們各自走了一條不同的路，但是在走了幾步之後，比利停下來轉身。

「謝謝。」聽起來很誠懇。

基斯點了點頭，沒有轉過頭看他，而是繼續走向正在等他的汽車。

～～～

那天下午，比利回到了破舊的廢棄建築，這裏成了許多無家可歸者者的避難所。他不停地走上搖搖欲墜的樓梯，無視那些向他索求食物，金錢或毒葯的人。他把藥袋夾在胸前，保護他的貴重葯物。他所買的食物也藏在裏面，面剩下的錢被安全地放在口袋裏。

這個男孩到達了頂層，那裏幾乎沒有人住，因為屋頂已經塌陷了。每次下雨，走廊都會被淹沒，散發着強烈的霉味和腐爛的氣味。

但是，比利不在乎。在那層只有一間可用房間，而經營這個地方的人允許他以相當低的價格租用那個房間。

莉莉躺在地板上的舊床墊上等着他。

這兩個兄妹已盡力使這個房間變得可居住。比利清除了雜物，並從其他人手上拿了一些不要的家具。儘管他們沒有椅子，但有矮小的桌子，可以坐下來吃飯。地板很乾淨，一個空的梳妝台上有一個花瓶，比利有時會在上面放些鮮花，試圖為那悲慘的生活增添些許色彩。

「莉莉，我回來了。」看看我帶來了什麼。

比利得到了咳嗽作為回應。男孩照顧他的妹妹，強迫她吃飯，然後吃藥。莉莉抗議，因為她的喉嚨很痛，但最後在比利的堅持下屈服，幾分鐘後，他們一起坐在床墊上，比利抱着告訴她今天發生了什麼事。

妹妹的身體感覺太輕了，儘管比利竭盡所能獲取食物並將其送給她。也許當莉莉病好時，會恢復一些體重。比利默默地祈禱這筆錢能夠堅持到那時。

看着空蕩蕩的食物盤，比利對那天早上幫助他的美國人深表感謝。

他仍然不明白這個人幫助他的原因，但是比利並沒有忘記忘記他的名字或面孔，因為他是幾個月來唯一對他做點好事的人。

「他為什麼這樣做？」

那個人，基斯。霍華德，是一個不尋常的人。比利看到那一頭金髮，一開始覺得他只是一個古怪的遊客。他穿的那套藍色西裝看起來不錯，他的氣質異於常人，彷彿站在一切之上。

但比利不喜歡男人的眼神。霍華德臉上的表情告訴他，他不信任他。而且這個男人明顯對他很反感，所以才會表現得冷嘲熱諷。

但是那個男人還是對他很好。他在藥物上就花了五十英鎊，好像視錢財如糞土一樣。

當霍華德在街上向他提供二十英鎊時，比利毫不猶豫地接受了他們。他以前曾遇到過這種情況，並且他知道沒有人會在如此的無私。不只一次，不同的人為他提供了金錢，以換取比利能給予的唯一一件東西：他的身體。比利盡其所能地拒絕，但是現在莉莉病了，他絕望了，唯一的辦法是。。。

比利搖了搖頭，把那些回憶從他的腦海中移開。他寧願專注於早上那個男人。

當他看到那人拿出 鈔票時，比利相信霍華德也會要求他出賣身體，但那人卻沒有興趣。也許是那個人太多錢了，根本對和一個流浪男孩睡覺沒興趣。

當男人離開時，比利鬆了一口氣，因為即使他很友善，霍華德似乎也有不好的打算。

但是，比利無法抗拒看着他。從遠處看，他看着霍華德坐上一輛豪華轎車，然後消失在大街上。

那天晚上，比利睡在莉莉旁邊，那個男人一直在想，直到他入睡了。

～～～～

「你妹妹好點了嗎？」

比利無奈地點了點頭，避開安德魯的目光，他是他幾個月前加入的幫派的頭目。

安德魯年紀大且十分殘酷。比利不喜歡被他指揮，討厭這個人知道莉莉的存在。但是，安德魯有效率地經營他的幫派，時常組織有利可圖且風險低的搶劫案。比利通過幫助他捍衛自己的領土而贏得了信任，現在安德魯用比利作為扒手，派他出去搶劫地鐵和市區酒吧裏的遊客。

這個男孩不會為成為罪犯感到驕傲，但他別無選擇。他不能獨自餐活莉莉，但至少為安德魯工作能保證每天都會有幾枚硬幣來購買食物。比利有沒有成功偷東西並沒關係。安德魯將利潤的一部分平均分配給所有成員。

比利知道自己不能長時間留在這個幫派，因為安德魯可以隨時命令他做更具風險的活動，例如在晚上賣毒品或闖入房屋搶劫。比利擔心他不能拒絕，因為安德魯知道他住的地方，而且他還有一個妹妹要照顧。

是的，他必須盡快離開那個幫派，但他現在別無選擇，只能為他們工作。

「肺炎如果延誤治會十分危險的。」

「幾天前我得到了抗生素。」

「這是還不錯。」安德魯微笑。「如果今天的工作進展順利，你將不會缺少買藥的錢。」

「我要做什麼？」

「襲擊一個非常有錢的人。」

安德魯等着幫派的其他成員到達廢棄倉庫，然後解釋了他的計劃。比利坐在距離很遠的空盒子上聽着。

安德魯的一位線人在一家豪華的五星級酒店工作，負責打掃一位富有的美國商人所住套房。偶然地，該線人看到了房間內的活動時間表，並得知當天下午該商人將參觀已一個廢棄多年的冶金廠。這個地方在郊外，完全荒蕪。這位商人只和豪華轎車司機陪同就出發。

「他實際上是在找死」安德魯笑了。

另一位幫派成員笑着說：「他完全是在呼喚別人來搶他呀。」

比利皺了皺眉。

「就是這樣「偷」嗎？」比利問。

「我認為沒有一個受人尊敬的商人會試圖與我們對抗。 如果他兌現了我們對他的要求，則無需訴諸暴力。」

「我們要偷什麼？」

「手錶」安德魯笑了。

一群人嘲笑起來，彷彿覺得他在說笑。

「價值一萬二千美元。」

雜音沉寂下來了。

「手錶能花那麼多錢嗎？」

「好吧，那個男人穿的那個能。」安德魯回答。我的線人已經觀察了它好幾幾天，但他無法從酒店偷走它，因為他們會立即知道是他做的。

「我們開始做吧！」

比利沒有參與起哄，但他打算跟從大部人的決定。他保持安靜，但思想轉向了基斯。霍華德。他沒有注意到那個男人的手腕上是否有一塊昂貴的手錶。在他們相遇，他沒有在意那些細節。

當他們出發時，他們的同伴將刀子或手指虎（Brass knuckles）藏在口袋裏，而比利則帶着堅固的木棒，並告訴自己，這座城市還有其他幾個美國商人，他們目標的很難會是那個美國商人。

～～～

在工廠裏冷氣迎面吹過，基斯戴着黑色的薄皮手套離開豪華轎車。

他臉上充滿不滿的表情，因為事實證明，開車去工廠是一項浪費時間的決定。該場地的規劃不當，削弱了地基的堅固。利用本身的架構來重建是不可能的。

「霍華德先生！」

他僱用的司機看上去很不安，並指着基斯的身後。

「 偷偷摸摸的老鼠終於露出了他們的尾巴」 基斯慢慢地轉身說道。

當他參觀工廠時，他觀察了一眼，就知道有無數的人在努力地隱藏。現在，這些人聚集在前院，形成了拙拙逼人的群體。裏面大多數是成年男子，但其中有幾個男孩。基斯數了數共有十八個人。數量可觀，但易於管理。

「他們想要什麼？」他問道，好像他感到的威脅不過是一幫不良份子正在浪費他寶貴的時間。

安德魯似乎不知道該如何應對。因為他曾期待過商人會恐懼然後屈服，但不是如此的自在。

「你手上戴着一只好手錶，」他最後指着基斯的左手腕說道。

基斯看着手錶，然後點了點頭。

「當然。」他簡單地說，臉上露出淡淡的嘲諷。

然後安德魯模仿基斯的彬彬有禮的口吻說：「只要把它交給我們，就不會對您做成任何麻煩。」

「不要。」

「什麼？」

「我說，不要。」

幫派聽到答覆後開始行動，包圍着基斯以作威脅。

「霍華德先生，請上車。」駕駛員迅速地坐在駕駛員座位。

基斯不理會他的聲音。他一個接一個地打量幫派成員，不專心地摸着手指，思考着這場打鬥能否取悦他。他的目光徘徊在一個熟悉的臉上，那個男孩站在其他男人後面，手裡拿着一根長長的木棍。

他立刻認出了他，儘管他們之前只見過一次，但他能清楚認得他。那天，比利是充滿了絕望和憤怒的。但他現在卻充滿了懷疑和擔憂。

安德魯說：「別忘了我們已經警告過你了。」他仍在模仿基斯說話的語氣，並從口袋裏拿出一把折疊刀。

其他人也效仿，並在圍上基斯。

「等等，你說沒有人會受傷，」比利問。

安德魯回答：「如果他合作就不會，但他沒有。」

比利望向基斯，不理解為什麼商人在如此危險的情況下仍能在笑。他為什麼笑？他是否認為他們在開玩笑？他不知道自己的生命有危險嗎？

「你別無選擇，是吧，比利？」

基斯有些興趣地望着比利。比利最後決定用行動來否認。比利慢慢地走到幫派和基斯之間，他的目光注視着安德魯。

「你不會傷害到他的，」比利緊張地說。

「你想幹嗎？」他的同 問。

比利沒有回答。他抬頭看着基斯。

「快走！」他說。「現在！」

當幫派罵着髒話並指控比利是叛徒時，基斯好奇地看着男孩。

「你聽不到我的話嗎？快走！」當看到基斯不動時，比利大喊。

「請上車，霍華德先生。」司機也說道。豪華轎車引擎已經啟動，可以行駛了。

幾秒鐘後，基斯上了車，比利攻擊企圖攔截他的幫派成員。

「你到底在做什麼？」安德魯憤怒地大喊，向比利前進。

基斯沒有聽到比利答案，因為駕駛員開走了，並企圖撞走用身體阻止豪華轎車前進的人。基斯從後窗往後看，看見一個瘦小的男孩與他曾經的戰友們對戰。但是，這樣的小男孩顯然無法對付一群大人，不久之後，比利便停止了戰鬥並開始逃走。

「我們應該等他嗎？」問司機，看着後視鏡。

「繼續開車，」基斯否認道。

～～～

比利跑得最快，躲開了幾分鐘前還是他同伴的那些人。他可以聽到追逐他的腳步和侮辱。他們稱他為叛徒，並威脅要殺死他。他咒罵着自己，為什麼他要衝動地保護了基斯。霍華德，沒有衡量後果。安德魯的幫派永遠不會原諒他。他失去了收入的唯一來源。

為了保護一個男人，他什至可能再也見不到莉莉。

在他面前，遠處仍然可以看見商人的豪華轎車。比利發現它正朝通向城鎮的高速公路行駛。他想了一秒鐘，也許汽車會停下來等他。但是，那沒有發生，汽車開走走。

儘管如此，看到汽車消失在道路使他感到平靜。現在那個不懂得如何保護自己的男人是安全的。那個帶着輕蔑的目光和奇怪的慷慨的男人。

～～～

「霍華德先生，我可以私下跟你說幾句嗎？」

負責現場遊覽的工程師走近了基斯，猶豫不決，明顯感到緊張。其他工頭仍留在桌子旁，仔細檢查草圖。

檢查結束後，基斯準備出發。比利什至已經為他打開了豪華轎車的門。

「你想說什麼？」基斯問，沒上車。

工程師懷疑地看着比利。

他堅持說：「不是什麼大問題，只是私事。」

「你這很煩人，」比利不高興地說道。他早上的不安並沒有消失。他希望基斯盡快離開。

基斯示意他沉默。

這位商人說道：「無論您想告訴我什麼，我的保鏢都要在場。」

工程師嘆了口氣，點了點頭。

「幾年前，我的公司和霍華德集團簽下合同。我們竭誠為您服務。」該名男子停頓了一下，然後才說話。「我們優先考慮您的項目，令我們無法滿足其他客戶需求。我們因為為您服務而失去了所有合同。但一個月前，霍華德集團竟然拒絕合作下去。令我們不得不宣布破產。我的事對！我一生的努力...」

「你要賠償嗎？」基斯嘲諷地問，顯得有些不耐煩。

「補償……」工程師重複道，從口袋裡拿出一把鋒利的折疊刀。「是的，也可以這樣說。」

比利在工程師襲擊的那一刻之間就作出反應。年輕人用力一擊，就令工程師無握住武器，然後將他打倒在地上，令他遠離豪華轎車和基斯。

「基斯大人，請坐上車。」比利說道，因為他看到在桌子旁的人開始移動。由於沒有武器，工人們只是拿住了重重的地盤工具，開始接近基斯。其中一些人很快被其他保鏢攔截，但有些人還是接近了豪華轎車。

基斯進入後座，冷漠地看着那群憤怒的人。比利關上門，示意司機離開。

「我就知道會發生這樣的事。」比利咆哮道，用一隻手握住他的三截棍並觀察對手。他們似乎沒有戰鬥技巧。只是想不惜一切代價來捍衛自己的上司。

但是，長時間的體力勞動令他們成為不可少看的對手。一些保鏢被打倒。因為工人能輕鬆地揮舞重型工具作出攻擊。

儘管襲擊的意圖令人迷惑，但很快，對抗變成了混亂的衝突。

～～

「停車。」基斯命令

「但是，霍華德先生，這可能很危險……」

「遵從。」

司機將豪華轎車停在路邊，但保持發動。他們離試圖襲擊基斯的建築只有幾步之遙，那條狹窄的街道是進出該地盤的唯一路徑。遲早會有人經過，但無法預料那會是朋友還是敵人。

司機緊張地從倒後鏡看着老闆。基斯。霍華德看上去很鎮定，目光對準窗戶，等待着。

幾分鐘後，司機說：「有汽車來了。」

果然，一輛護送基斯到那裏的黑色車輛停在豪華轎車旁。

「發生了什麼事？」一個年輕的保鏢問。他臉上流着鮮血，他的黑色西裝沾滿灰塵。

「沒事，」司機說。

保鏢感到困惑，看到基斯便報告：

「比利命令我們將傷員送往醫院，他說會處理餘下的人。基斯大人，您不應該留在這裡。我會在這裏待命。」

「沒有必要。」

基斯清脆地保答，使保鏢感到困惑。有一會兒，這個年輕人想抗議，但後來他寧願保持沉默。他點頭說再見，車輛很快就開走了。

～～

比利穿過被打倒的工人，朝出口走去，一邊用手把衣服上的灰塵拍掉。

他要走一段路才能回到基斯塔，但他知道先送受傷的保鏢到醫院是一個明智的決定。他們有一些人在混亂中遭受了攻擊，比利希望他們先離開戰場，而不是妨礙他。

今天的保鏢竟然不足以應付一場毫無計劃的街戰。比利計劃建議這些人接受武術訓練，因為看到他們如此輕易地被工人打倒確實令人沮喪。

幸運的是，在混亂之中，沒有人試圖追趕基斯。

當那個念頭在他的腦海中閃過時，比利注意到他老闆的豪華轎車停在路邊。

比利害怕地跑了過去，不知道為什麼車輛仍在那裏。發生了什麼事嗎？

他的思考了各種可能性，而如果真的發生了意外，他都應歸咎於自己沒有時刻處於基斯身旁。

他跑了過去，打開車門。

「基斯大人！」

比利看到車上的老闆沒有受到傷害時，安心了。基斯短暫望着他，對年輕人大喊自己名字感到困惑。

「你來晚了，」基斯不以為然地說，比利眨了眨眼，感到困惑。「處理這工人需要你用這麼長的時間嗎？ 」

「我以為自己不是那麼的趕時間……」 比利進入豪華轎車，並坐在基斯對面，而商人則向司機示意他們可以離開。

比利意識到豪華轎車還在那兒是因為基斯在等他，所以他保持沉默。

「基斯大人...」

商人看着他，令比利無法繼續。我應該要感謝他，還有希望他不要再浪費時間等待他。但是他不能在豪華轎車司機前和老闆那樣說話。最後，比利沒有完成句子，只搖了一次頭，寧願在獨處時才繼續這個談話。

～～

那天晚上，基斯站在摩天大樓的露台上，花了很長時間凝視着城市的轉瞬即逝的燈光。南鎮的景觀仍然沒變，但是基斯仍能感覺到有些不同。輕撫着臉上的涼風宣布了春天的來臨，隨之而來的是他的計劃的新一個階段。

為他收集信息的手下在他們的報告中提到熟悉的名字。來自過去的名字。基斯很久以前就發現他們的存在。他們的行動太明顯了，不可能僅僅是巧合。這些人的目的尚不明確，但最好是在他們行動前做好準備。

基斯對他的公司進行的重組只是計劃的第一步。

今天在建築工地發生的事件證明他還有多地方需要改進。首先，他目前僱用的保鏢並不足夠。比利曾建議保鏢去接受其他訓練，但基斯拒絕了，因為他知道普通人接受訓練不會有太大功效。

基斯得知比利命令受傷的保鏢撤退時很不滿意。因為最後是年輕人完成所以工作。其他保鏢只是比利的累贅。

基斯需要的是知道如何戰鬥的人，要有足夠的技巧來面對任何類型的對手。比利的確非常熟練，但是他不能照顧所有事件。

突然，一個想法浮現在他的腦海。有什麼比組織一場比賽來召集城市中最好的戰士更好的了？不對，不應該只局限於南鎮，如果比賽能成為國家或世界級盛事，那麼他就能得到更多。

通過組織此類活動，他可以在辦公室就舒服地評估參與者的能力。並且還將為他提供數小時的娛樂。

這使基斯心情更好，他問：

「你打算在那裏待多久？」

「我不想打擾您，基斯大人。」

比利在幾分鐘前已經到達，但站在木平台下，靜靜地等待着。

基斯示意比利靠近，年輕人服從了。比利不再覺得自己是外來者。他和基斯養成了在公司裏一齊享受風景的習慣，比利知道他很幸運才能得到准許。

「你來想幹什麼？」

「我想談談今天早上發生的事情。」

基斯轉身令比利猶豫。他花了整個下午思考如何提出這個問題，但沒有找到合適的方法，最終他本能地說：

「您不必等我。 這樣有很大的風險。請不要再做了。」

基斯微微揚起眉毛。

「你是在試圖告訴我，我應該還是不應該做什麼嗎？」

比利被商人的嚴厲語氣嚇到倒退幾步，但是他強迫自己冷靜下來。

「我的工作是確保您的安全。我必須優先考慮您的一切，即使這意味着對您提出要求。」

基斯被比利的大膽取悦了。

比利皺着眉頭，以為基斯在嘲笑他。然而，比利看着他的老闆，發現商人感到高興，這給了他說下去的勇氣：

他害羞地說：「如果您真的想等我，可以在摩天大樓裏等。」

基斯仔細地看着他的保鏢，令比利變得緊張並移開視線時，強迫自己保持面無表情。這個年輕人慢慢地，逐漸地改變他。比利一直希望令自己生活得更好，但是由於他擁有的並不多，所以這位年輕人偶爾會表示他對他的欣賞。從他的聲音和凝視中可以感受到他的温暖。

從基斯的角度來看，比利的愛慕是莫名奇妙的。他認為比利不是一個會因為給他工作就有如此感情的人。

但是，當人面對温柔時，不可能不對其作出反應。更不可能不貪圖更多。

他一開始認為他不會受這種情緒影響。但是他錯了，現在他也在改變。他開始有點擔心比利的安全。

這就是為什麼基斯今天早上在大樓外面等他：他想看到比利毫髮無損地離開。他失去了應有的判斷力，這個年輕人意識到了這一點，並責備了他。

好像注意到了他的想法，比利不安地轉移了視線，繼續對話以避免尷尬的沉默

他指出：「只要有您相信我，那麼您在哪裡等待並不重要。即使我身在另一個城市，甚至在另一個國家，我也會找到方法與您聯繫。」

這令基斯回憶起在倫敦發生的事，然後回答：「否則我會找到你的。」

比利笑了，因為他知道老闆指的是什麼。他們第一次見面，是一場偶遇。第二次，是一個不可思議的巧合。第三次，卻是基斯在尋找他，儘管他從未承認過。

「我會確保沒有這個必要。」比利認真地回應。

基斯點了點頭，然後保持沉默，欣賞着他的城市。

比利也走到露台的邊緣，將手放在欄杆上。他深深地呼吸着冷空氣，試圖聚焦在風景上，但這是不可能的。實際上，他知道基斯在他身後幾步之遙，當基斯走近他並將一隻手放在他的肩膀上時，他感到一陣期待。

「改變的時刻到了，」基斯說，他的手指拉開比利的夾克，直到他露出脖子，基斯輕輕地摸摸皮膚道：「您真正的工作即將開始。」

「只要告訴我您需要什麼，我就會按照您的命令做，」比利回答，並對愛撫感到分心。

「你不想知道我想要的是什麼嗎？」 基斯不以為然地問，但他的眼神明顯顯得高興。也許當他撫摸他時，他應該嘗試停止與比利進行對話。似乎年輕人在這樣的時候很難集中精力。

比利搖了搖頭。

「沒關係，無論什麼事我都會做到的。」

基斯笑了笑，並得出在撫摸年輕人時不應該同時談論工作的結論。在其他情況下，比利的回應可能會導致他將這個年輕人視為傻瓜，因為他在毫不知情下就輕率地許下承諾，而沒有先弄清這是怎麼回事。但是，他沒有嘲諷他，而是放下了手臂，將其滑動到比利的腰部，輕輕把年輕人的背部拉到他的胸前。

比利驚訝並僵住了，但逐漸屈服於這種接觸，他的臉頰紅了。他不敢轉過臉，只是靠着基斯，望着風景，喃喃地說：

「只要可以幫助您實現目標，這就足夠了。」

「我需要的手下，不僅要遵守命令，還要完美地完成命令。 如果你在發表這樣的聲明後但無法做到，我將會非常失望，」基斯警告說，轉頭望向比利的耳朵，為年輕人的臉紅而感到好笑。

「我不會讓您失望的，基斯大人，」比利堅定地回應。

「好吧。」

當他們一起欣賞這座城市時，基斯反思了他近年來的成就。他運用他的能力，還有運氣，實現了一切。他以住都不會信任別人。他也不需要任何人的幫助。更重要的是，本來他計劃繼續這樣下去，因為實際上，他不需要任何人來實現自己的目標。

但是，他不能否認他很高興與比利在一起。得到年輕人的毫無疑問的支持真是太好了。

基斯笑了起來，拍了一下比利，這個年輕人默默地屈服於他，不敢將視線從地平線上移開。  
[晚上11:20, 2020年6月14日] Christy🐸: 倫敦1：首遇  
[晚上11:26, 2020年6月14日] Christy🐸: 人，總會銘記絕望中的光芒；依戀寒冬中的温暖  
[晚上11:27, 2020年6月14日] Christy🐸: 比利在頂層公寓的電梯旁等待了五分鐘都沒有等到老闆出現，便去找他，他想知道是什麼原因造成了延誤。基斯很少遲到。

當他走過寬敞的客廳時，比利看到了基斯的外套掛在沙發的上，他拿起外套，拉直它以止它有摺痕，然後繼續尋找他的老闆。

「基斯大人？」 比利喊道。

他沒有收到任何回應，但聽到辦公室傳來聲音。他從半開着的門偷看，看到基斯坐在桌子後，正在和人進行通話。對話是用日語進行的，比利雖然大部份都聽不懂，但還是認出了「信息」和「行踪」之類的詞。

基斯用手勢示意他在外面等他，那個年輕的金髮男人點了點頭。

比利拿着外套，看着書架上的書，無聊的想到，基斯是否也讀過那些拉丁文標題的書，或者它們僅僅是裝飾品。

在架子的盡頭，比利注意到基聽把他的手錶和錢包放在辦公室門旁的櫃上。然後也發現基斯已經結束了通話，看來他已經準備好了。

比利行到櫃前，拿走了基斯金色的勞力士。它比他想像的重，把金錶緊緊地握在手上。錶的邊緣因長期使用而略有磨損。比利看看金錶微笑。基斯擁有一些款式更新，更名貴的手錶，但他還是喜歡戴那隻手錶。他還記得他們初次見面時，手腕上戴的也是這款手錶。

「想偷東西嗎？」基斯本來想問他什麼時候出發，直到他看見他手裏拿着手錶。

比利輕聲笑了，欣賞着手錶，然後否認了這一點。他知道基斯是在揶揄他多年前在倫敦撿他的事。當時比利還是一個幫派成員，他們犯了一個錯誤：試圖襲擊基斯。霍華德。

比利沒有交出手錶，而是做了一個手勢，基斯則允許年輕人替他戴上，然後調節表扣。比利的手指和他的皮膚接觸了一秒鐘，然後就收手了。

「怎麼了？」基斯問，注意到比利沒有看着他。

「沒事，基斯大人。」

「你還在擔心今天的行程嗎？」

比利遲疑了一下，然後點了點頭，瞥了那個商人一眼。在過去的幾周中，基斯對外聲稱要重組霍華德集團，他以違反合同為籍口，處理不再賺錢的業務。

那些公司的審計員理論上都是獨立的，但實際上是由基斯旗下的公司僱用。他們會努力地在雞蛋裏挑骨頭，直到他們無法在限期前完工。即使在法律上他們沒有任何責任，但那些公司知道霍華德正在迫他們自動退出。

這樣的做法令許多受影響的商人對南鎮帝王感到不滿。因為沒有霍華德集團的支持，他們的業務注定要破產。

基斯今日的目標是一個因業務重組而暫停建設的項目。該地適合工業用途，基斯希望從目前的所有者那裡購買此地，畢竟那間公司已經無力完成它。

比利去了這個地方進行初步偵察，已經有一種不好的感覺。

那裏是露天的，兩側是其他工地。它只有一個入口，看上去很適合伏擊。

關於可能襲擊的對象，首先，幫派也許可以排除，因為那不是他們的業務領域。但是由於基斯成功激怒了南鎮大部份的商人，比利覺得現在比以往更危險。因為那些人有足夠的錢來僱用殺手，這令人擔憂。

但是，當比利將自己的憂慮傳達給基斯時，他卻以輕蔑的態度說：「這就是為什麼我付錢給你當保鏢的理由。」

幸運的是，Ripper了解比利的不安，並決定委派額外的保鏢監視周圍的建築物，以防萬一。

基斯評論道：「如果不存在這種風險，那麼我就不用僱用你。」

「我知道了。」比利回答，把外套遞給他。

那天早上，比利沒穿正式西裝，而選擇了寬鬆的衣服，以防萬一他不得不打架。他穿淺藍色牛仔褲和深藍色夾克。今早他還有「忘記」穿T恤的想法，但後來他認為這不合適。因為他們白天會和不同的人接觸。他的老闆幾乎沒有機會碰他。

「如果你處理得好，什麼都不會發生。」

比利再次點點頭。

電梯裏變得沉默。在電梯的門打開前，比利感覺到基斯的手指撫摸了他的背，從而感到信心。

沒錯，什麼都不會發生，因為他不會讓任何人傷害基斯。

～～～～

那年，比利十五歲。

就像平常下午一樣，在放學回家的路上，他看到一些親戚站在他的家前，正在認真地交談。他們倆都沒有試圖隱藏消息，他們只是告訴他，他的父母在事故中喪生，然後告訴他去安慰他的妹妹，他的妹妹沒有哭，但不理解為什麼父母不會再回來。

比利呆呆地服從，但根本沒了解他剛才聽到的。在他理解，他的父母應該正在下班回家，也許只是塞車了。但遲了回家也並不完全是壞事，因為比利需要時間為他書包中的警告信找個藉口。他今天在學校打架了，儘管他沒有受傷，但他的對手卻受了傷。

他還在回家的路，思考如何告訴父母。

沒錯，他剛剛才聽到的只是胡說八道。

當比利打開房門時，他看到莉莉坐在床邊，她哭紅了雙眼。莉莉只有七歲，她看上去很困惑，她好像不了解發生了什麼事，只知道發生了非常糟糕的事情。

一位比利不認識的年輕的女仕試圖讓莉莉平靜下來。

「你是誰？」比利咆哮，仍然沒有反應。

「我為你叔叔工作。。。」年輕女子回答，然後她悲傷地看着他們，離開了房間。

比利擁抱了莉莉一段時間，卻不知道該說些什麼或該做什麼。他沒有感到悲傷或哭泣，因為這情況太令人難以接受。他希望有人進入臥室並告訴他搞錯了。他的父母不可能會死。我早上還見過他們，一切都很好。他會一如既往地迴避關於學校的問題，並希望他們幫他購買樂隊的最新專輯。

他們明明渡過了一個完全平常的早晨。

「比利……」莉莉輕聲抱怨，那個女孩希望他解決正在發生的事情，幾分鐘後，比利起身回到客廳，與成年人交談。他無法接受正在發生的事情。他希望有人告訴他這一切都是誤會，一切都會好起來的。

比利緩緩地走下走廊，感到時間的流逝。他的專心地聆聽街上的噪音，希望當中有他們父母的車聲。

大廳正在激烈地爭論着。他已經幾個月沒見過他的叔叔。剛剛在他的房間的年輕女子是叔叔的秘書，她正在筆記本上記筆記。房間裏還有其多人，但比利不認識他們。

成年人沒有注意到他的存在，並繼續講話。他們正進行有關債務討論。他們在談論比利的父母未償還債務，以及拖欠房租的欠款。

比利退後一步，直到藏在門後，偷聽了對話。這個男孩得出結論，並回想起他看到父母坐在桌旁面對眾多賬單的夜晚。他知道錢是不夠用，但比利不記得他的父母有如此之高的債務。

「孩子們會怎樣？」 秘書問。

儘管她不姓凱恩，但她是唯一一個關心比利和莉莉的人。

討論停頓了一會兒，然後比利聽到：

「沒人願意照顧他們，他們不得不送去孤兒院。」

「沒有人…？」那個年輕女子重複。「但…」

「他父母留下給我們的全部都是未償還的債務。你不會期望我們會照顧這些無用的小子吧。」

叔叔的語氣是如此的厭惡。比利記得他為什麼這麼久沒見到叔叔了。幾年前，他們發生了一場爭執……那時他還太年輕，無法理解事情的真相，但是在那之後，他的父母就沒有再見過他的家人了。

他的叔叔繼續不耐煩地對秘書說：

「聯繫社會服務處。如果可能的話，安排他們明天帶走孩子。我想盡快騰空這所房子。」

「遺囑呢？」

「那又怎樣？」那人嘲笑。我兄弟唯一的遺產就是債務。但是他的孩子還不夠大，無法開始工作。

秘書點了點頭，並做了一些筆記。

比利安靜地離開了，麻木並開始接受現實。孤兒院？他聽過，也看過足夠的電視劇來知道那些地方是什麼樣的。他和莉莉必須住在這樣的地方嗎？他們會分開嗎？

比利感到喉嚨痛，淚水濕潤了他的眼睛，但他停止了哭泣，因為莉莉離開了房間，在走廊上，看上去很害怕。

「比利，爸爸媽媽在哪裡？」

「讓我們回到房間吧。」男孩回答，偷偷摸摸揉眼睛，牽着妹妹的手。

那天晚上，比利仍然感到麻木，他發現他的親戚和其他成年人根本不在意他們。沒有人來房間問他們過得怎麼樣，晚餐時沒人給他們食物。也沒有任何解釋。

當比利去廚房為莉莉弄點東西吃時，沒人回答他的問題。他們不想告訴他父母遭受什麼事故，當他要求見他們時，他們不理會他。他的親戚沒有同情他，他們對他紅腫的眼睛和痛苦毫不在意。

他們的叔叔在晚上離開了，而秘書則負責照看他們。這位年輕女子表現出的同情心最終激怒了比利，因為她一直說一些陳腐的話，如「明天會好起來的」，並不會改變任何東西。

比利在清晨做出決定，莉莉還在睡。他不能讓成年人決定自己的命運。他必須做些什麼。

一時的衝動，比利倒空了書包，開始整理一些東西，希望在社會服務處的職員到達之前帶着莉莉離開。

那時他還年輕，根本沒想過後果。他只是一個孩子，他沒有深思熟慮。

他在父母的房間裏發現了幾英鎊，還拿了他和莉莉的全部積蓄。這筆錢對他來說似乎足夠了，因為這比他曾經擁有的更多。

比利從未想過那樣離開家的後果。他不知道他們的命運會怎樣。

當他叫醒莉莉並示意她不要大聲喧嘩並跟隨他時，天還很黑。

他們離開了房子。秘書還在房間裏全神貫注地看文件。

外面的空氣很冷，但比利沒有注意到。他在考慮該做什麼，該去哪裏。

比利望向附近的家。鄰居與父母相處融洽，但都不是親密朋友。

比利不知道還能去哪裏，便去了一個朋友的住宅。

在隨後的日子裏，比利開始了解什麼是現實。他發現，即使好心人也不願承擔照顧兩個孤兒責任。沒有人會幫助他。這幾天聽到最多的是「回去找你的家人吧，他們知道什麼是對你最好的」。

男孩覺得自己很蠢。我在期待什麼呢？即時有人願意收留他們，那也只是暫時的事。

他父母去世的消息已經在他所有熟人中流傳。他朋友的父母告知他，他必須回家，以便社會服務處負責「幫助」他們。

然而，比利還是意識到他的親戚根本不在意找不找到他們。他離開了，似乎對他們有利。如果他和莉莉失踪了，他們將為他們的叔叔省去一個巨大的麻煩。

比利和他的妹妹在火車站裏過夜，那裡的乘客源源不斷，明亮的燈光使它比在街上更安全。但這也不是一個長久的選擇，因為警衛開始認出他們。他們擔心不斷哭泣的莉莉，甚至質疑比利和那個女孩是否真的是兄弟。安全人員一遍又一遍地問他們的父母在那裏。

錢很快就用光了。令比利再次了解到所謂的現實。一個早晨，他問一個女人是否可以給他一枚硬幣來為莉莉買些食物。他禮貌地問了這個問題，沒有感到自己在乞討。但是，那個女人突然轉身離開了他，彷彿他是個骯髒的東西。

比利感覺自己被遺棄了，因為那是第一次被人如此的鄙視。好像他不是一個普通的公民，而是更低等的東西。

麵包店和蔬菜水果的商人也是如此。善良的店主曾經憐憫他，然後給他食物，但在第二次就變成了冷酷無情的人，將他踢出去，這令比利意識到慷慨不是永久的。比利什至希望透過工作以換取食物也無濟於事。許多店員向他吼叫，說他們不想看到他。

很快，由於他的髒衣服，所有人都拒絕幫助他。比利花了一段時間才明白人們不再把他視為共同體。現在他住在街上，乞求食物，穿着破舊的衣服。

對他們來說，他只是另一個乞丐。

～～～

到達大樓後，比利首先離開了賓利，環顧四周。用他的手勢，其他保鏢散開，覆蓋了所有角度。比利看到，被任命守衛周圍建築物的保鏢已經在其位置。

有一群人在離豪華轎車幾步之遙看着基斯。那群人由一位年齡較大，看上去不太正式的工程師領導，他把襯衫袖子折疊到肘部。在他周圍有十二個工頭，穿着制服，正在打量着車輛。

比利給他們警告，不要嘗試任何奇怪的事情，然後俯身進入車輛。

「基斯大人。」

基斯故意停下來，花了一點時間調整他的西裝和長外套。然後，他抬頭看着左半邊的建築物，金屬棒從未完成的圓柱中戳出。空氣中散發出新鮮的水泥味。

工程師和他的僱員走近基斯，看着他，好像他是來自另一個星球的外星人。商人不為所動，專業地與他握手。

比利在參觀該設施時陪同他們，注意任何危險。黑暗的死角和未視察的區域為伏擊者提供了完美的藏身之處。然而，基斯卻肆無忌憚地行並聽工頭的解釋，彷彿這只是一次愉快的散步。

檢查完成後，他們來到一個室外空間，那裏的工作人員安裝了一張桌子，並在桌子上擺放不同的設計圖。該小組花了很長時間檢查這些圖，指出可以進行修改的地方。

比利看着他的老闆，站在他幾步之後。基斯用左手食指指着地圖上的特定地點，工人們點了點頭。這位商人瞇起眼睛，好像不喜歡自己所看到的一切。和他在一起的是成年的專業人士，並且可能是他們所在領域的專家，但是即使如此，他們似乎也沒有不自在，聽從他苛刻的命令。

比利不屑一顧的微笑，將他的三截棍撐在地板上，並靠在它上面。早晨的陽光落在沒有屋頂的房間，使基斯的頭髮看起來更閃閃發亮。

他在倫敦遇到的商人時，他留着長發，金色的細絲從他的背上掉下來，使他無論走到哪裏都引人注目。那時，比利只有看到音樂家或藝術家會有那樣的打扮。而且他很確定無論在那裏，他一定會一眼認得出他。這位商人似乎是一個大人物，也是一個不能完全信任的人。

比利無法確定他最喜歡哪個打扮的老闆。

在等待基斯與建築工人的會議結束時，這位年輕人想知道將雙手伸向那些金色的頭髮並將其弄亂會是什麼樣的感覺。

但他知道他不會有勇氣嘗試。

～～～～

十五年前的某天，基斯。霍華德的上午是在一家承包商的辦公室渡過，他剛剛與該公司達成了一筆交易。倫敦市議會已啟動了一個長期項目，建設公屋並為該市有需要的人提供廉價的住所，而基斯確定這是一個有利可圖的機會，這會在二十年內持續提供收入。但是，英國政府對與和外來人結盟沒有興趣。

有鑑於此，基斯只是大量購買了當地一家知名公司的股權。

當天早上，會議結束後，基斯參觀了他的新公司。工作人員好奇地看着他，但沒人知道他是新的主人。

那家公司沒有豪華的設施。它的特點之一在於是在二樓的一側，設有一間寬敞的咖啡廳，裏面包括一個舒適的大廳 ，以及一個面向街道的露台。

基斯坐在露台上的一個座位上，遠離其他食客。他沒有帶保鏢，因為在這個城市，他的名字還未廣為人知，而且他懷疑是否真的有人想殺他。與南鎮相比，倫敦的犯罪率不算什麼，這裏的主要問題只是無害的扒手。因此，基斯只僱用了一名司機把他帶到他需要去的地方。然後那人會在建築物的小街上等他。

購買咖啡後，基斯在灰色的天空下凝視着這條街。對面的人行道上有一家麵包店，而一家藥店也只有幾步之遙。很難說它們是否是現代企業。該地區的城市規劃似乎要格外小心，以使新建築不會與街道兩旁的石製建築發生衝突。

那天早上，路人很少，基斯用茶匙攪動咖啡，幾分鐘後，他注意到一個人形可疑地出現在人行道上。

那是一個極瘦的金髮男孩，穿着破舊骯髒的衣服，明顯是幫派的成員。他獨自一人，他慢慢走着。

基斯沒事做，試圖推測這個陌生人的意圖。顯然他不懷好意。也許他想從麵包店偷東西嗎？毆打目標人物？但應該不是襲擊別人。這個男孩在他寬鬆的衣服下沒有攜帶武器。

他的目標是藥房？男孩很瘦弱，很可能是一個絕望的吸毒者。但是，基斯看着理應留有針刺的痕跡的手臂時，他只看到蒼白，沾滿灰塵的皮膚，上面有一些划痕和傷口。

那個金髮男孩的穿着不適合一月的寒冷天氣。他所穿的襯衫是短袖的，沒有防寒功能。

這個男孩到達藥房前，停下來偷看裏面，以確認沒有其他顧客。基斯笑了笑。現在他知道發生什麼事了，並且根據他自己的經驗，他知道事情將如何結束。

這個男孩進入藥房，不久後一隻手拿着一瓶藥離開，被身穿白大褂的店員追趕。

「你這個賊！給我停下來！」

這個男孩輕率地躲避一些車，過馬路朝着基斯所在的露台走去。一會兒，基斯看見了他淡藍色的眼睛，以及當中包含的決心和絕望。這種表情引起了他模糊的記憶。這個男孩不是在偷毒品，而是在偷葯物。

當一個路人攔截了那個男孩並將他推到地上時，基斯的想法被打斷了。

「你這個小流氓！」

這個男孩在路人和店員的拳打腳踢下畏縮着。藥瓶從他手裏被扯了了。基斯看見了是瓶的抗生素。

有人病了……是這個男孩的親人嗎？

現場的事件令他回想過去。他本人也曾經歷過非常相似的情況，而過去的感覺竟然是如此遙遠。

這個男孩掙扎地坐起來，坐在人行道上。他看上去很虛弱和沒食飽。他沒有注意到基斯在玻璃杯後面觀察着他。

令商人驚訝的是，男孩突然笑了笑，把手伸進褲子的口袋裏。拿出一些白色藥片。這使他鬆了一口氣。儘管受到了毆打，他還是設法拿到了這些藥物。

基斯把罪犯和扒手視為瘟疫，認為他們會侵蝕世界上的城市。但那天早晨，他意識到這個男孩很熟練，他是否幫派成員已經是無關緊要的。

他還在看着他，付了咖啡錢，然後從桌子上站起來。這個男孩仍然站不起來，但是他眼中的決斷還沒消失。基斯估計，這個男孩背後有人指使，儘管他很虛弱，但他仍有要做的事。

這種情況太熟悉了...

基斯因為一個陌生人令他引起回憶和感傷而煩惱，他離開了餐廳，然後前往出口。其中一名搬運工認出了他，並告訴他請在此等待，他會去給他的司機打電話。基斯點點頭，但仍離開大樓找在地方抽煙。

「鬆手！你不屬於這條街道！」

基斯轉頭，發現搶劫藥房的那個金髮男孩現在大街那邊，與另一個搬運工爭論，搬運工抓住了他舊襯衫的衣領。

「我告訴過你不要再來這裡！」

「鬆手！」這個男孩試圖掙扎，他的藍眼睛閃爍着憤怒，但男孩最終被踢倒在地上。

那個人是無意傷害他的，所以男孩迅速起身。然而，他沒有反擊，而是在褲子的口袋裏摸索着，然後發現他努力偷回來的抗生素被碎成粉末而憤怒。

「該死……」他非常安靜地喃喃道。「看你做了什麼！」他向那人大喊，把白色粉末扔向他。「你要付錢！」

「找人打電話給保安...！」

基斯隨後進行了干預。門衛困惑地看着他，男孩抬起了臉，向他怒氣沖衝。他蒼白的眼睛再次顯得絕望而濕潤，彷彿他正在抑制憤怒的眼淚。

「跟我來，」基斯凝視着男孩，嚴厲地命令。

「為什麼我要那樣做？」 這個男孩傲慢地反問。

基斯說：「我會幫你買藥物。」他沒有進一步解釋，因為他也不確定自己背後的原因。因為那個男孩，他回想起過住的他。「我不會再重複。跟我來。」

「霍華德先生……您在做什麼……？」

基斯忽略了保安，開始走向藥房。幾秒鐘後，男孩以不穩定的步伐和悶悶不樂的表情跟着他，把手放在被踢了幾下的肚子上。

「誰病了？」基斯問，看着男孩。

他回過神來但與基斯保持距離，彷彿他擔心基斯的善意隨時都會變成鄙視。

「他有什麼病徵？發燒？」基斯堅持問。

男孩不看他就點了點頭。站在基斯幾步之後，他喃喃地說：

「真的只是感冒。我以為會沒事的，但現在她無法停止咳嗽，什麼呼吸困難。」

「哪是誰？」

「我的妹妹…」

到達藥房後，基斯推開門並示意男孩進入。由於他正在做慈事，所以他計劃取笑一下店員。

「你怎麼敢回……？」穿白大褂的男人見到男孩時大叫。

基斯跨過他們之間。

他說：「他和我在一起。」

店員抬頭看着基斯，也準備對他大吼大叫，但對他眼中冰冷的光芒和假笑中靜了下來。從基斯優雅的外表，他可以得出他是一位高層主管結論，可能是來自馬路對面的公司。外來的口音和高傲的態度令人生畏，他很可能是重要人物。

「他們在這個國家有去氧羥四環素（doxycycline）嗎？」基斯以極其不屑一顧的語氣問。

店員點了點頭。然後在架子上拿了一個白色的盒子，基斯檢查了一下，確保是正確的葯物。

之後，基斯花了一些時間檢查貨架上展示的非處方藥物。他已經很久沒有親自購買葯物，這令他感到很有趣。

那個金髮男孩默默地等待並偷看着他。

基斯還買了些抗凝血葯和止痛葯，然後等待付款。

店員說：「去氧羥四環素在「這個國家」是處方葯物。」他將產品裝在紙袋中，但恭敬的語調中帶着嘲諷。

「我敢肯定，這不會有問題。」基斯漠不關心地說道，拿出五十磅放在櫃檯上，金額遠遠超過了產品的價格。

基斯沒有等他回答，就從店員那裏拿了葯，然後交給了金髮男孩。

他們離開了藥房，基斯停了下來。男孩把袋子緊緊地握在胸前，好像他袋子的東方已經屬於他了。他的皺著眉頭，警惕地看着基斯。他在發抖，但這可能是由於冬季寒冷的空氣。

基斯知道，這個男孩是如此的絕望，以至於他別無選擇，只能接受一個陌生人的施捨，現在他已經負債累累。他無法轉身離開。他在等基斯說些什麼。

然而，基斯只掏了二十磅，並給了男孩。

「給自己買點東西吃，看來你需要它。 我想你妹妹也一定餓了。」

這個男孩迅速地拿了錢，並保持距離。

基斯看着他。這個男孩讓他想到了一隻被虐待了太多次的小狗，現在甚至不信任對他友善的人。

「你叫什麼名字？」基斯問。

男孩沒有回答。

這位商人說：「我叫基斯。霍華德。」

「比利。凱恩，」男孩回答。

由於他們無話可說，他們各自走了一條不同的路，但是在走了幾步之後，比利停下來轉身。

「謝謝。」聽起來很誠懇。

基斯點了點頭，沒有轉過頭看他，而是繼續走向正在等他的汽車。

～～～

那天下午，比利回到了破舊的廢棄建築，這裏成了許多無家可歸者者的避難所。他不停地走上搖搖欲墜的樓梯，無視那些向他索求食物，金錢或毒葯的人。他把藥袋夾在胸前，保護他的貴重葯物。他所買的食物也藏在裏面，面剩下的錢被安全地放在口袋裏。

這個男孩到達了頂層，那裏幾乎沒有人住，因為屋頂已經塌陷了。每次下雨，走廊都會被淹沒，散發着強烈的霉味和腐爛的氣味。

但是，比利不在乎。在那層只有一間可用房間，而經營這個地方的人允許他以相當低的價格租用那個房間。

莉莉躺在地板上的舊床墊上等着他。

這兩個兄妹已盡力使這個房間變得可居住。比利清除了雜物，並從其他人手上拿了一些不要的家具。儘管他們沒有椅子，但有矮小的桌子，可以坐下來吃飯。地板很乾淨，一個空的梳妝台上有一個花瓶，比利有時會在上面放些鮮花，試圖為那悲慘的生活增添些許色彩。

「莉莉，我回來了。」看看我帶來了什麼。

比利得到了咳嗽作為回應。男孩照顧他的妹妹，強迫她吃飯，然後吃藥。莉莉抗議，因為她的喉嚨很痛，但最後在比利的堅持下屈服，幾分鐘後，他們一起坐在床墊上，比利抱着告訴她今天發生了什麼事。

妹妹的身體感覺太輕了，儘管比利竭盡所能獲取食物並將其送給她。也許當莉莉病好時，會恢復一些體重。比利默默地祈禱這筆錢能夠堅持到那時。

看着空蕩蕩的食物盤，比利對那天早上幫助他的美國人深表感謝。

他仍然不明白這個人幫助他的原因，但是比利並沒有忘記忘記他的名字或面孔，因為他是幾個月來唯一對他做點好事的人。

「他為什麼這樣做？」

那個人，基斯。霍華德，是一個不尋常的人。比利看到那一頭金髮，一開始覺得他只是一個古怪的遊客。他穿的那套藍色西裝看起來不錯，他的氣質異於常人，彷彿站在一切之上。

但比利不喜歡男人的眼神。霍華德臉上的表情告訴他，他不信任他。而且這個男人明顯對他很反感，所以才會表現得冷嘲熱諷。

但是那個男人還是對他很好。他在藥物上就花了五十英鎊，好像視錢財如糞土一樣。

當霍華德在街上向他提供二十英鎊時，比利毫不猶豫地接受了他們。他以前曾遇到過這種情況，並且他知道沒有人會在如此的無私。不只一次，不同的人為他提供了金錢，以換取比利能給予的唯一一件東西：他的身體。比利盡其所能地拒絕，但是現在莉莉病了，他絕望了，唯一的辦法是。。。

比利搖了搖頭，把那些回憶從他的腦海中移開。他寧願專注於早上那個男人。

當他看到那人拿出 鈔票時，比利相信霍華德也會要求他出賣身體，但那人卻沒有興趣。也許是那個人太多錢了，根本對和一個流浪男孩睡覺沒興趣。

當男人離開時，比利鬆了一口氣，因為即使他很友善，霍華德似乎也有不好的打算。

但是，比利無法抗拒看着他。從遠處看，他看着霍華德坐上一輛豪華轎車，然後消失在大街上。

那天晚上，比利睡在莉莉旁邊，那個男人一直在想，直到他入睡了。

～～～～

「你妹妹好點了嗎？」

比利無奈地點了點頭，避開安德魯的目光，他是他幾個月前加入的幫派的頭目。

安德魯年紀大且十分殘酷。比利不喜歡被他指揮，討厭這個人知道莉莉的存在。但是，安德魯有效率地經營他的幫派，時常組織有利可圖且風險低的搶劫案。比利通過幫助他捍衛自己的領土而贏得了信任，現在安德魯用比利作為扒手，派他出去搶劫地鐵和市區酒吧裏的遊客。

這個男孩不會為成為罪犯感到驕傲，但他別無選擇。他不能獨自餐活莉莉，但至少為安德魯工作能保證每天都會有幾枚硬幣來購買食物。比利有沒有成功偷東西並沒關係。安德魯將利潤的一部分平均分配給所有成員。

比利知道自己不能長時間留在這個幫派，因為安德魯可以隨時命令他做更具風險的活動，例如在晚上賣毒品或闖入房屋搶劫。比利擔心他不能拒絕，因為安德魯知道他住的地方，而且他還有一個妹妹要照顧。

是的，他必須盡快離開那個幫派，但他現在別無選擇，只能為他們工作。

「肺炎如果延誤治會十分危險的。」

「幾天前我得到了抗生素。」

「這是還不錯。」安德魯微笑。「如果今天的工作進展順利，你將不會缺少買藥的錢。」

「我要做什麼？」

「襲擊一個非常有錢的人。」

安德魯等着幫派的其他成員到達廢棄倉庫，然後解釋了他的計劃。比利坐在距離很遠的空盒子上聽着。

安德魯的一位線人在一家豪華的五星級酒店工作，負責打掃一位富有的美國商人所住套房。偶然地，該線人看到了房間內的活動時間表，並得知當天下午該商人將參觀已一個廢棄多年的冶金廠。這個地方在郊外，完全荒蕪。這位商人只和豪華轎車司機陪同就出發。

「他實際上是在找死」安德魯笑了。

另一位幫派成員笑着說：「他完全是在呼喚別人來搶他呀。」

比利皺了皺眉。

「就是這樣「偷」嗎？」比利問。

「我認為沒有一個受人尊敬的商人會試圖與我們對抗。 如果他兌現了我們對他的要求，則無需訴諸暴力。」

「我們要偷什麼？」

「手錶」安德魯笑了。

一群人嘲笑起來，彷彿覺得他在說笑。

「價值一萬二千美元。」

雜音沉寂下來了。

「手錶能花那麼多錢嗎？」

「好吧，那個男人穿的那個能。」安德魯回答。我的線人已經觀察了它好幾幾天，但他無法從酒店偷走它，因為他們會立即知道是他做的。

「我們開始做吧！」

比利沒有參與起哄，但他打算跟從大部人的決定。他保持安靜，但思想轉向了基斯。霍華德。他沒有注意到那個男人的手腕上是否有一塊昂貴的手錶。在他們相遇，他沒有在意那些細節。

當他們出發時，他們的同伴將刀子或手指虎（Brass knuckles）藏在口袋裏，而比利則帶着堅固的木棒，並告訴自己，這座城市還有其他幾個美國商人，他們目標的很難會是那個美國商人。

～～～

在工廠裏冷氣迎面吹過，基斯戴着黑色的薄皮手套離開豪華轎車。

他臉上充滿不滿的表情，因為事實證明，開車去工廠是一項浪費時間的決定。該場地的規劃不當，削弱了地基的堅固。利用本身的架構來重建是不可能的。

「霍華德先生！」

他僱用的司機看上去很不安，並指着基斯的身後。

「 偷偷摸摸的老鼠終於露出了他們的尾巴」 基斯慢慢地轉身說道。

當他參觀工廠時，他觀察了一眼，就知道有無數的人在努力地隱藏。現在，這些人聚集在前院，形成了拙拙逼人的群體。裏面大多數是成年男子，但其中有幾個男孩。基斯數了數共有十八個人。數量可觀，但易於管理。

「他們想要什麼？」他問道，好像他感到的威脅不過是一幫不良份子正在浪費他寶貴的時間。

安德魯似乎不知道該如何應對。因為他曾期待過商人會恐懼然後屈服，但不是如此的自在。

「你手上戴着一只好手錶，」他最後指着基斯的左手腕說道。

基斯看着手錶，然後點了點頭。

「當然。」他簡單地說，臉上露出淡淡的嘲諷。

然後安德魯模仿基斯的彬彬有禮的口吻說：「只要把它交給我們，就不會對您做成任何麻煩。」

「不要。」

「什麼？」

「我說，不要。」

幫派聽到答覆後開始行動，包圍着基斯以作威脅。

「霍華德先生，請上車。」駕駛員迅速地坐在駕駛員座位。

基斯不理會他的聲音。他一個接一個地打量幫派成員，不專心地摸着手指，思考着這場打鬥能否取悦他。他的目光徘徊在一個熟悉的臉上，那個男孩站在其他男人後面，手裡拿着一根長長的木棍。

他立刻認出了他，儘管他們之前只見過一次，但他能清楚認得他。那天，比利是充滿了絕望和憤怒的。但他現在卻充滿了懷疑和擔憂。

安德魯說：「別忘了我們已經警告過你了。」他仍在模仿基斯說話的語氣，並從口袋裏拿出一把折疊刀。

其他人也效仿，並在圍上基斯。

「等等，你說沒有人會受傷，」比利問。

安德魯回答：「如果他合作就不會，但他沒有。」

比利望向基斯，不理解為什麼商人在如此危險的情況下仍能在笑。他為什麼笑？他是否認為他們在開玩笑？他不知道自己的生命有危險嗎？

「你別無選擇，是吧，比利？」

基斯有些興趣地望着比利。比利最後決定用行動來否認。比利慢慢地走到幫派和基斯之間，他的目光注視着安德魯。

「你不會傷害到他的，」比利緊張地說。

「你想幹嗎？」他的同 問。

比利沒有回答。他抬頭看着基斯。

「快走！」他說。「現在！」

當幫派罵着髒話並指控比利是叛徒時，基斯好奇地看着男孩。

「你聽不到我的話嗎？快走！」當看到基斯不動時，比利大喊。

「請上車，霍華德先生。」司機也說道。豪華轎車引擎已經啟動，可以行駛了。

幾秒鐘後，基斯上了車，比利攻擊企圖攔截他的幫派成員。

「你到底在做什麼？」安德魯憤怒地大喊，向比利前進。

基斯沒有聽到比利答案，因為駕駛員開走了，並企圖撞走用身體阻止豪華轎車前進的人。基斯從後窗往後看，看見一個瘦小的男孩與他曾經的戰友們對戰。但是，這樣的小男孩顯然無法對付一群大人，不久之後，比利便停止了戰鬥並開始逃走。

「我們應該等他嗎？」問司機，看着後視鏡。

「繼續開車，」基斯否認道。

～～～

比利跑得最快，躲開了幾分鐘前還是他同伴的那些人。他可以聽到追逐他的腳步和侮辱。他們稱他為叛徒，並威脅要殺死他。他咒罵着自己，為什麼他要衝動地保護了基斯。霍華德，沒有衡量後果。安德魯的幫派永遠不會原諒他。他失去了收入的唯一來源。

為了保護一個男人，他什至可能再也見不到莉莉。

在他面前，遠處仍然可以看見商人的豪華轎車。比利發現它正朝通向城鎮的高速公路行駛。他想了一秒鐘，也許汽車會停下來等他。但是，那沒有發生，汽車開走走。

儘管如此，看到汽車消失在道路使他感到平靜。現在那個不懂得如何保護自己的男人是安全的。那個帶着輕蔑的目光和奇怪的慷慨的男人。

～～～

「霍華德先生，我可以私下跟你說幾句嗎？」

負責現場遊覽的工程師走近了基斯，猶豫不決，明顯感到緊張。其他工頭仍留在桌子旁，仔細檢查草圖。

檢查結束後，基斯準備出發。比利什至已經為他打開了豪華轎車的門。

「你想說什麼？」基斯問，沒上車。

工程師懷疑地看着比利。

他堅持說：「不是什麼大問題，只是私事。」

「你這很煩人，」比利不高興地說道。他早上的不安並沒有消失。他希望基斯盡快離開。

基斯示意他沉默。

這位商人說道：「無論您想告訴我什麼，我的保鏢都要在場。」

工程師嘆了口氣，點了點頭。

「幾年前，我的公司和霍華德集團簽下合同。我們竭誠為您服務。」該名男子停頓了一下，然後才說話。「我們優先考慮您的項目，令我們無法滿足其他客戶需求。我們因為為您服務而失去了所有合同。但一個月前，霍華德集團竟然拒絕合作下去。令我們不得不宣布破產。我的事對！我一生的努力...」

「你要賠償嗎？」基斯嘲諷地問，顯得有些不耐煩。

「補償……」工程師重複道，從口袋裡拿出一把鋒利的折疊刀。「是的，也可以這樣說。」

比利在工程師襲擊的那一刻之間就作出反應。年輕人用力一擊，就令工程師無握住武器，然後將他打倒在地上，令他遠離豪華轎車和基斯。

「基斯大人，請坐上車。」比利說道，因為他看到在桌子旁的人開始移動。由於沒有武器，工人們只是拿住了重重的地盤工具，開始接近基斯。其中一些人很快被其他保鏢攔截，但有些人還是接近了豪華轎車。

基斯進入後座，冷漠地看着那群憤怒的人。比利關上門，示意司機離開。

「我就知道會發生這樣的事。」比利咆哮道，用一隻手握住他的三截棍並觀察對手。他們似乎沒有戰鬥技巧。只是想不惜一切代價來捍衛自己的上司。

但是，長時間的體力勞動令他們成為不可少看的對手。一些保鏢被打倒。因為工人能輕鬆地揮舞重型工具作出攻擊。

儘管襲擊的意圖令人迷惑，但很快，對抗變成了混亂的衝突。

～～

「停車。」基斯命令

「但是，霍華德先生，這可能很危險……」

「遵從。」

司機將豪華轎車停在路邊，但保持發動。他們離試圖襲擊基斯的建築只有幾步之遙，那條狹窄的街道是進出該地盤的唯一路徑。遲早會有人經過，但無法預料那會是朋友還是敵人。

司機緊張地從倒後鏡看着老闆。基斯。霍華德看上去很鎮定，目光對準窗戶，等待着。

幾分鐘後，司機說：「有汽車來了。」

果然，一輛護送基斯到那裏的黑色車輛停在豪華轎車旁。

「發生了什麼事？」一個年輕的保鏢問。他臉上流着鮮血，他的黑色西裝沾滿灰塵。

「沒事，」司機說。

保鏢感到困惑，看到基斯便報告：

「比利命令我們將傷員送往醫院，他說會處理餘下的人。基斯大人，您不應該留在這裡。我會在這裏待命。」

「沒有必要。」

基斯清脆地保答，使保鏢感到困惑。有一會兒，這個年輕人想抗議，但後來他寧願保持沉默。他點頭說再見，車輛很快就開走了。

～～

比利穿過被打倒的工人，朝出口走去，一邊用手把衣服上的灰塵拍掉。

他要走一段路才能回到基斯塔，但他知道先送受傷的保鏢到醫院是一個明智的決定。他們有一些人在混亂中遭受了攻擊，比利希望他們先離開戰場，而不是妨礙他。

今天的保鏢竟然不足以應付一場毫無計劃的街戰。比利計劃建議這些人接受武術訓練，因為看到他們如此輕易地被工人打倒確實令人沮喪。

幸運的是，在混亂之中，沒有人試圖追趕基斯。

當那個念頭在他的腦海中閃過時，比利注意到他老闆的豪華轎車停在路邊。

比利害怕地跑了過去，不知道為什麼車輛仍在那裏。發生了什麼事嗎？

他的思考了各種可能性，而如果真的發生了意外，他都應歸咎於自己沒有時刻處於基斯身旁。

他跑了過去，打開車門。

「基斯大人！」

比利看到車上的老闆沒有受到傷害時，安心了。基斯短暫望着他，對年輕人大喊自己名字感到困惑。

「你來晚了，」基斯不以為然地說，比利眨了眨眼，感到困惑。「處理這工人需要你用這麼長的時間嗎？ 」

「我以為自己不是那麼的趕時間……」 比利進入豪華轎車，並坐在基斯對面，而商人則向司機示意他們可以離開。

比利意識到豪華轎車還在那兒是因為基斯在等他，所以他保持沉默。

「基斯大人...」

商人看着他，令比利無法繼續。我應該要感謝他，還有希望他不要再浪費時間等待他。但是他不能在豪華轎車司機前和老闆那樣說話。最後，比利沒有完成句子，只搖了一次頭，寧願在獨處時才繼續這個談話。

～～

那天晚上，基斯站在摩天大樓的露台上，花了很長時間凝視着城市的轉瞬即逝的燈光。南鎮的景觀仍然沒變，但是基斯仍能感覺到有些不同。輕撫着臉上的涼風宣布了春天的來臨，隨之而來的是他的計劃的新一個階段。

為他收集信息的手下在他們的報告中提到熟悉的名字。來自過去的名字。基斯很久以前就發現他們的存在。他們的行動太明顯了，不可能僅僅是巧合。這些人的目的尚不明確，但最好是在他們行動前做好準備。

基斯對他的公司進行的重組只是計劃的第一步。

今天在建築工地發生的事件證明他還有多地方需要改進。首先，他目前僱用的保鏢並不足夠。比利曾建議保鏢去接受其他訓練，但基斯拒絕了，因為他知道普通人接受訓練不會有太大功效。

基斯得知比利命令受傷的保鏢撤退時很不滿意。因為最後是年輕人完成所以工作。其他保鏢只是比利的累贅。

基斯需要的是知道如何戰鬥的人，要有足夠的技巧來面對任何類型的對手。比利的確非常熟練，但是他不能照顧所有事件。

突然，一個想法浮現在他的腦海。有什麼比組織一場比賽來召集城市中最好的戰士更好的了？不對，不應該只局限於南鎮，如果比賽能成為國家或世界級盛事，那麼他就能得到更多。

通過組織此類活動，他可以在辦公室就舒服地評估參與者的能力。並且還將為他提供數小時的娛樂。

這使基斯心情更好，他問：

「你打算在那裏待多久？」

「我不想打擾您，基斯大人。」

比利在幾分鐘前已經到達，但站在木平台下，靜靜地等待着。

基斯示意比利靠近，年輕人服從了。比利不再覺得自己是外來者。他和基斯養成了在公司裏一齊享受風景的習慣，比利知道他很幸運才能得到准許。

「你來想幹什麼？」

「我想談談今天早上發生的事情。」

基斯轉身令比利猶豫。他花了整個下午思考如何提出這個問題，但沒有找到合適的方法，最終他本能地說：

「您不必等我。 這樣有很大的風險。請不要再做了。」

基斯微微揚起眉毛。

「你是在試圖告訴我，我應該還是不應該做什麼嗎？」

比利被商人的嚴厲語氣嚇到倒退幾步，但是他強迫自己冷靜下來。

「我的工作是確保您的安全。我必須優先考慮您的一切，即使這意味着對您提出要求。」

基斯被比利的大膽取悦了。

比利皺着眉頭，以為基斯在嘲笑他。然而，比利看着他的老闆，發現商人感到高興，這給了他說下去的勇氣：

他害羞地說：「如果您真的想等我，可以在摩天大樓裏等。」

基斯仔細地看着他的保鏢，令比利變得緊張並移開視線時，強迫自己保持面無表情。這個年輕人慢慢地，逐漸地改變他。比利一直希望令自己生活得更好，但是由於他擁有的並不多，所以這位年輕人偶爾會表示他對他的欣賞。從他的聲音和凝視中可以感受到他的温暖。

從基斯的角度來看，比利的愛慕是莫名奇妙的。他認為比利不是一個會因為給他工作就有如此感情的人。

但是，當人面對温柔時，不可能不對其作出反應。更不可能不貪圖更多。

他一開始認為他不會受這種情緒影響。但是他錯了，現在他也在改變。他開始有點擔心比利的安全。

這就是為什麼基斯今天早上在大樓外面等他：他想看到比利毫髮無損地離開。他失去了應有的判斷力，這個年輕人意識到了這一點，並責備了他。

好像注意到了他的想法，比利不安地轉移了視線，繼續對話以避免尷尬的沉默

他指出：「只要有您相信我，那麼您在哪裡等待並不重要。即使我身在另一個城市，甚至在另一個國家，我也會找到方法與您聯繫。」

這令基斯回憶起在倫敦發生的事，然後回答：「否則我會找到你的。」

比利笑了，因為他知道老闆指的是什麼。他們第一次見面，是一場偶遇。第二次，是一個不可思議的巧合。第三次，卻是基斯在尋找他，儘管他從未承認過。

「我會確保沒有這個必要。」比利認真地回應。

基斯點了點頭，然後保持沉默，欣賞着他的城市。

比利也走到露台的邊緣，將手放在欄杆上。他深深地呼吸着冷空氣，試圖聚焦在風景上，但這是不可能的。實際上，他知道基斯在他身後幾步之遙，當基斯走近他並將一隻手放在他的肩膀上時，他感到一陣期待。

「改變的時刻到了，」基斯說，他的手指拉開比利的夾克，直到他露出脖子，基斯輕輕地摸摸皮膚道：「您真正的工作即將開始。」

「只要告訴我您需要什麼，我就會按照您的命令做，」比利回答，並對愛撫感到分心。

「你不想知道我想要的是什麼嗎？」 基斯不以為然地問，但他的眼神明顯顯得高興。也許當他撫摸他時，他應該嘗試停止與比利進行對話。似乎年輕人在這樣的時候很難集中精力。

比利搖了搖頭。

「沒關係，無論什麼事我都會做到的。」

基斯笑了笑，並得出在撫摸年輕人時不應該同時談論工作的結論。在其他情況下，比利的回應可能會導致他將這個年輕人視為傻瓜，因為他在毫不知情下就輕率地許下承諾，而沒有先弄清這是怎麼回事。但是，他沒有嘲諷他，而是放下了手臂，將其滑動到比利的腰部，輕輕把年輕人的背部拉到他的胸前。

比利驚訝並僵住了，但逐漸屈服於這種接觸，他的臉頰紅了。他不敢轉過臉，只是靠着基斯，望着風景，喃喃地說：

「只要可以幫助您實現目標，這就足夠了。」

「我需要的手下，不僅要遵守命令，還要完美地完成命令。 如果你在發表這樣的聲明後但無法做到，我將會非常失望，」基斯警告說，轉頭望向比利的耳朵，為年輕人的臉紅而感到好笑。

「我不會讓您失望的，基斯大人，」比利堅定地回應。

「好吧。」

當他們一起欣賞這座城市時，基斯反思了他近年來的成就。他運用他的能力，還有運氣，實現了一切。他以住都不會信任別人。他也不需要任何人的幫助。更重要的是，本來他計劃繼續這樣下去，因為實際上，他不需要任何人來實現自己的目標。

但是，他不能否認他很高興與比利在一起。得到年輕人的毫無疑問的支持真是太好了。

基斯笑了起來，拍了一下比利，這個年輕人默默地屈服於他，不敢將視線從地平線上移開。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 發現譯文快要變成自己減壓的活動了！？  
> 每次譯完發現自己譯了數萬字，真的很有成功感?


	6. 倫敦2：信任

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 這篇文章已獲得原作者准許翻譯和轉載  
> 原文:Lealtad by miauneko  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/16635869/chapters/41964620#workskin
> 
> 翻譯純粹為個人對基斯x比利這對cp的喜愛  
> 也希望更多人喜愛這對cp  
> 本人對原文西班牙文並不熟悉，因為本文以意譯為主  
> 如有錯誤，望請原諒

基斯觀察着一份老舊的羊皮紙，一邊思考一邊拿起酒杯想喝一口，當他發現酒杯是空時不禁皺了皺眉。他考慮過再倒一點威士忌，但片刻之後，他還是決定放下酒杯，然後將羊皮紙輕輕地折疊起來收藏。

商人靠坐在沙發，揉了揉疲倦的眼睛。他沒有注意到時間的流逝，原來他已經在那古老的手稿中渡過了好幾個小時，以研究上面近乎看不清的字跡。

今天晚上他沒有留在基斯塔，而是在他的豪宅中，位置於城中安靜的富人區。

他在幾年前花了一大筆錢來購買這裏，這個地方十分安全，可謂物超所值。基斯將他在訓練期間獲得的一些貴重物品保存在住宅的保險庫中。儘管當中不少都很有價值，但他不喜歡將這些物品留在身邊，因為會令他回想當年令人不快的記憶。

但是現在，當年的那個人所計劃的陰謀竟然和這些物品有關。

基斯看了看鐘，已經凌晨兩點，他認為沒有必要回到摩天大樓。今天在這裏過夜就好。

他現在所在的房間與睡房相連，即使他已經好幾年沒有使用它了，但它總是準備好的。

當他站起來時，基斯不禁想到：他沒有注意到時間的流逝，是不是因為那個男孩不在這裏，沒人告訴他應該休息一下？

基斯緩慢地走到窗戶前。腦裏回盪着比利禮貌地說「基斯大人，已經很晚了，您應該休息了……」

究竟他無視了年輕人然後繼續工作了多少次？當然，多不勝數。但是，有時他會推遲了一些懸而未決的問題，只是為了讓年輕人停止堅持下去。

基斯把手放在窗台上，決定壓下奇怪的思緒。

房間在豪宅的二樓，窗戶提供的風景包括後花園和一些租給僱員的職員宿舍。遠處的建築物燈光通明，使星星不那麼顯眼，某程度上破壞了這裏的觀景。

然後基斯再次認為，如果他的保鏢和他在一起，他應該會和他一起回到摩天大樓的公寓。

但是，這並不是比利的錯。在年輕人的輪班結束後，基斯才決定去那座豪宅的。

出於慣性，他的目光投向他前面的建築物，視線聚焦在比利的住户，而後者仍然亮着。

基斯有點好奇，想知道比利現在在做什麼。

最近幾個月，Ripper和Hopper對比利的改變感到不安。儘管他們責任上不用再監督他，但兩位秘書仍繼續監視這個年輕人，好像他仍然是新手一樣，隨時會犯下不可原諒的失誤。至少，每次比利穿着牛仔褲或戴着頭巾時，Ripper顯得極為不滿。

另一方面，秘書在定期匯報表示：有人聽到年輕人的房間傳出類似爆炸的聲音，有人則聲稱從窗外看到火焰。

基斯向比利詢問此事，這位年輕人並沒試圖否認事實。他只是為被發現感到羞愧。

不過這位年輕人還是毫不猶豫地解釋他在做什麼：基斯決定網羅更多有才幹的人來提高公司的安全性，而比利不想成為累贅。所以他正在研究增強自己能力的方法，令他可對付更強大的敵人。

基斯批評年輕人的取巧：利用可燃粉塵和易燃氣體引起爆炸。但比利卻表示，雖然他知道自己能夠像基斯一樣學會使用「氣」，但他根本沒辦法前往亞洲修行，因為他要履行自己在南鎮的職責。因此這是提升自己實力的最佳選擇。

比利的反駁換來的是沉寂，當基斯在思考如何回應他的妄想時，比利卻把目光移去了門，彷彿想逃離辦公室。

比利是全市唯一一個敢在他面前如實說出的人，但這個話題令基斯回想起過往。他竟天真地認為他能操控「氣」，雖然某程度上是由於基斯沒有告訴過他自己如何訓練所致。當然另一方面，他一直也沒有向比利展示他真正的實力。

他沒有和他分享過那嚴密的訓練和他所付出的努力。

還有被他的老師認為自己心術不正...

然後幾年後自己還。。。

如果比利知道一切，會怎麼想呢？

「我究竟在胡思亂想什麼。」基斯在空蕩蕩的房間裏喃喃自語。他為什麼要關心一個保鏢的想法？

然而，他的目光繼續望向比利的房間，幾秒鐘後，基斯決定離開了房間。

走廊的保鏢被他突然的出現嚇了一跳，當基斯閉門時他點了點頭。

保鏢跟上他，基斯卻說：「你不需要跟着我。」

那人點了點頭，留在原地。當基斯到達前門時，有其他保鏢想護送他，但也被他拒絕了。他想在花園裏散步，沒有心情應付那些保鏢。

到達室外後，基斯呼吸了一口新鮮的空氣，空氣充滿了草青味。和摩天大樓頂層的空氣明顯有落差，令他再次後悔為何不反回頂層的公寓。

他開始悄無聲息地前進，以防任何人的跟蹤。他知道穿着優雅的西裝和領帶，在昏暗的光線下穿過草地是一件很奇怪的事。但事實上他很想知道他已經多久沒去過他現在想去的目的地：員工宿舍。

員工宿舍的守衛見到他時感到震驚，當基斯進入時，他只能結結巴巴地打招呼。

夜闌人靜，宿舍大部分的燈都熄滅了，但基斯仍然輕鬆地找到了自己的目的地。

比利的房間在宿舍的三樓。在他到來之前，管理員什少將新人安置在比利現在身處的那個臥室中，因為那是離樓梯和公共空間最遠的房間之一。宿舍的休息室和廚房位於一樓，因此較低樓層的房間會較受歡迎。

但是，比利對他的房間感到很滿意。對於他來說，這個房間足夠的乾淨和寬敞，幾個月後，他甚至拒絕了搬到二樓的提議。

比利沒有室友，並且是唯一擁有「私人」房間的僱員，這令人羨慕，也可以說是妒忌。但是，沒人敢非議他，因為比利畢竟是基斯。霍華德的保鏢。其餘的員工已經習慣了這個獨行俠。

基斯推開臥室的門，發現門沒有鎖上，也沒有任何警報。當他看到燈還亮着時，引起他更大的不滿。走近卻發現比利臉朝下地睡着了。

那個年輕人睡在被褥上，沒有脫掉他白天穿的衣服。他的一隻腿還懸在半空。

基斯觀察後得出該住宿不適合長期住宿的結論。這裏設施很少，床很窄而且不舒服。但是儘管如此，比利對搬去更好的住宅沒有任何興趣。

基斯無聲地在房間裏走來走去，研究這個地方。牆上本來沒有裝飾，比利自己也沒有裝飾。地板和家具都是一塵不染的，椅子和桌子泊在牆邊，以騰空更多空間。梳妝台上放了一台舊收音機，周圍放着一些錄音帶和CD。基斯看了看那些樂團的CD，隱約認出了某個樂團。比利通常不談論自己的愛好，就算在音樂為主題的對話中，他也只專心地聽，而基斯則對交響樂和歌劇發表評論。但從他的收藏來看，他們的口味完全不同。

基斯很快就對CD失去了興趣，走到餐桌旁，他發現了一系列貼有易燃標籤的化學品。

比利慣用的三截棍靠在床的一側的牆上，桌面上有第二把武器。紅色的木頭上有燃燒的痕跡，基斯走近就能聞到微弱燒焦的氣味。

但是，牆上沒有燃燒痕跡，房間也沒有燒焦的家具，這至少證明比利遵守了承諾，就是不讓房子着火。

基斯看着那個熟睡的男孩，然後又看着桌子上的容器。其中一些是受條例監管，普通民眾無法獲得的。比利一定是透過霍華德聯繫的聯絡人來獲取材料，他什至還沒有通知任何人。

或許他應該稱讚他不正當地使用公司聯繫人？

由於臥室沒有其他東西，所以基斯走近了床。他沒有大聲喧嘩，繼續隱藏自己，但是當他離他很近時，他想看看比利是否會醒來。欣賞年輕人短暫的恐慌的誘惑實在是太大了。

然而，幾秒鐘過去了，商人沒有行動，讓比利繼續睡覺。

～～～

在那一年，倫敦的日子和住常一樣陰暗，被濃厚而寒冷的霧侵襲，令人覺得是一幅難以穿透的牆。

基斯站在酒店房間的窗戶前，努力研究城市裏的哥特式塔樓和維多利亞式建築。倫敦是一個大城市，但是沒有太多著名景點，因此吸引力不大。

在上週，基斯一直處理收購公司的事項。接管倫敦新公司所花費的時間比他計劃的要多，因為英國政府要他必須遵循合法渠道。所以儘管基斯擁有精通英國法律的秘書和律師，他們卻無能為力。

這個城市與南鎮完全不同，基斯覺得自己逗留得太久了。

這樣一想，基斯憤怒了，轉身去倒一杯蘇格蘭威士忌。套房已經成為他現在的工作場所，邊桌和扶手椅上散落着各種文件和報告。基斯剛剛花了幾個小時來研究潛在的新客戶，但他的心情不足以專心做生意。

如果他現在在摩天大樓，他一定會去頂樓做些訓練來放鬆一下。他現在真的有點想打人泄憤。

都是那個金髮男孩的錯，要不是他在幾天前的介入，他就可以盡情毆打那些試圖在廢棄工廠裏搶劫他的人了。

帶着殘酷的微笑，基斯想知道男孩是否還活着。他偶爾會想到比利，但他卻沒有任何打算。這種情況是矛盾的，雖然他不在乎那個男孩發生了什麼，但他想知道這件事的結果。

有時候，當他回想起工廠發生的事情時，他意識到聽比利的話並離開是沒有意義的。他本來可以赤手空拳消滅這些黑幫。而唯一要承擔的風險是弄臟他的衣服。只有這樣。

但是，比利已經準備好保護他，所以基斯決定聽他一回。因為一方面，他想知道這個男孩的能力；另一方面，他想讓比利上一堂課：不要因為衝動而作出後悔的決定。比利實際上只是一個男孩，但他竟妄想自己可以面對一幫成年人。

比利的表現令人驚訝。基斯沒想到一個看起來如此瘦弱和營養不良的人能有這種敏捷性和這種力量。比利激起了他的興趣，當男孩停止戰鬥並逃跑時，這種興趣變得更加強烈。

比利沒有為了尊嚴而堅持，他不介意逃跑。這個男孩優先考慮的是倖存下來。

但是儘管如此，比利還是為了保護他而處於危險之中。

幫派的成員是不會原諒這種背叛的人的。

基斯喝了一口蘇格蘭威士忌，坐在扶手椅上，向後靠在椅背上，凝視着房間華麗的天花板。

比利只是個小流氓，但是會為了保護一個給了他一點温柔的人，而毫不猶豫地出賣自己的同伴。

但是除了他的感謝（儘管他沒有這個打算），比利將不會獲得任何獎勵。

不過這個男孩的特質，可以利用一下。只是經過打磨，他會是一件好工具

當然，前題是如果他還沒死的話。

～～

敲門聲打斷了他的思緒，新公司的一位秘書進入了房間。他是一位白髮男性，說話文雅而彬彬有禮。

該名男子說：「霍華德先生，這是您想要的記錄。」然後把厚厚的文件夾遞給他。

基斯接了並檢查內容。他的目光徘徊在按姓氏排列的名單上。

秘書等了等，不確定是否應該離開。

「凱恩這個姓氏在倫敦常見嗎？」基斯突然問到，使秘書感到困惑。

「這並不少見，但也不是一個常見的姓。也許我們只是在談論數千人？」

基斯點了點頭。他眼前的名單給了他一個主意。

「幾年前我遇到了一個凱恩。由於我還須要在城市停留一斷時間，所以我想與他聯繫。」

「如果您能給我他的名字...」

「我記得他兒子的名字。應該是比利。也或許是威廉，」基斯說，好像忘記朋友的名字而只是記住其兒子的名字是一件正常的事情。秘書毫不猶豫地點了點頭，完全知道高層人員總有一些怪癖。「還有這個孩子應該十四歲或十五歲。身邊有一個女孩。」

秘書回覆：「我會調查。」

～～～

「霍華德先生，很高興見到您。我是托馬斯。凱恩。」

基斯沒有脫掉他的黑色手套便握手，但他的對話者似乎並不重視這些細節。凱恩准時到達餐廳。他乍看之下似乎是個受人尊敬的商人。金發，比基斯大的藍眼睛，但臉上佈滿皺紋。他穿着精心熨燙的西裝，看起來不那麼的迫不及待，但也隱藏不了眼裏狂熱的光芒。

他們身處的餐廳，以深色木材作設計。而他們四周，有不少人在吸煙，導致煙霧四散

基斯在侍應送咖啡時看着那個男人。

找到他並不難。尋找一個姓凱恩而且有一個十幾歲兒子。在倫敦，搜尋結果只有人，而這也證實了基斯早已懷疑的事情：比利的父母去世了。據稱照顧過這些孤兒的是比利的叔叔托馬斯。

在侍應離開後，托馬斯說：「您的來電太令人意外了。我不知道我的兄弟認識您。這真是一個驚喜...」

「是嗎？」

「哦，對不起。我應該說，最近大家都在討論您。您應該知道...我也從事地產業。而您最近的投資沖擊了本地市場...」

基斯允許那個男人暢所欲言，而不會表現出蔑視，確保凱恩在他面前感到自在。不過關於城市規劃和投資前境的討論的確非常有啟發性，在喝過咖啡後，他們點了一些酒，而基斯耐心地等待托馬斯微醉後放下戒心。

當基斯詢問有關於比利的近況時，托馬斯。海恩的臉變了。儘管應該因喝酒而感到愉快，但卻變得謹慎。

基斯保持友好的態度，好像他對比利的關心純粹是因為對弱勢人士的深切關注，而不是出於個人目而進行查詢。

「如果您對這個近親的話題感到不舒服，那不必回答我的問題。」基斯以極為客氣的語氣表現出他的失望。

「不，不，一點也不。只是所有事情都發生得太突然了……但是您不必擔心。比利目前居住在愛爾蘭，過得很好。」

「我明白了……」基斯喃喃道。「他的家人在倫敦沒有房子嗎？」

那人解釋說：「已經出租了。」

基斯看着凱恩淡藍色的眼睛。這個人明顯撒謊了，因為沒有人會因為不照顧不是他自己的孩子，令他們流落街頭而受到懲罰。比利的運氣和之後的遭遇並不重要。凱恩要做的只是履行了作法定監護人的職責。畢竟，個人的形像對於企業而言非常重要。

基斯說：「真可惜，他的父親曾和我分享很多有關他的事，以至於我很想見他。」然後，為了戲弄那個男人以娛樂自己，他補充說，'「我想為他做點什麼，以代表我與他父親的舊情誼。如果您給我男孩的詳細信息，也許我會花些時間在愛爾蘭探望他。我想和他談談他對未來的期望。您認為資助他上大學是否一個好主意？」

正如基斯所料，那個男人無法掩飾對金錢的興趣。凱恩沒有詢問基斯提到的「舊情誼」，也沒有詢問為什麼一個強大的美國商人堅持要見一個不起眼的男孩。提供金錢資助似乎比酒精更有效地蒙蔽他的思考。

「我只記得比利很久以前已經想回來倫敦。也許我可以為您們的見面做一些安排。您打算在城市停留多長時間？」凱恩問到。

「應該還會留多幾天，」基斯保持無害的表情回應。凱恩似乎知道比利的下落，或者至少知道如何與他聯繫。這使談話發生了有趣的轉折。

「時間足夠了。我會看看我能做什麼。今天我會嘗試與他聯絡。」

基斯假笑着。倫敦可能在許多方面與南方小鎮有所不同，但金錢的影響力在世界上每個國家都是一樣的。

他們一起離開餐廳，在門前握手後道別後分開。凱恩朝一輛灰色汽車駛去。基斯在等待豪華轎車開門時一直注視着他，一進去，他就命令司機：

「跟隨那輛車。」

司機沒有問，只是遵從了。他已經為基斯·霍華德工作了幾天，並且學會了閉上嘴，只是聽從。雖然他的命令經常都很奇怪。

他們在幾分鐘後出發，跟着凱恩穿過城市不同的地方，直到到達一個地區，那裏只有幾座粗糙的混凝土建築。它們是政府興建的公屋。

但是，凱恩並沒有停下來，而是繼續駛過狹窄的街道，停在一座破舊的建築前，這座建築從外面看起來像是一個廢棄地方。凱恩帶着噁心的表情走進了大樓。

「跟隨他，找出他要去的地方，並確保他沒有看到你，」在司機停在十字小巷後，基斯命令說。

司機服從並離開。

「怎樣了？」當司機回來的時候，基斯問到。

「凱恩先生造訪了頂層的一個房間，但房間是空的。從他的反應來看，我覺得他很沮喪，可能因為他在那裏找不到任何人。」

「房間裏有什麼？」

「幾件破爛的家具。還有一些舊衣服。」

「大人的嗎？」

司機看着倒後鏡裏的基斯。

「不。 有一些小尺寸的襯衫。但是門壞了。應該是不能居住的了。」

「你有看到血跡了嗎？」

「不，沒……沒有血。」

基斯若有所思地想：難道是比利曾經住過的地方？托馬斯。凱恩感到沮喪，是因為他期望在那找到他。

如果是這樣，比利一定找到了另一個住所，避免他背叛的人找到他。

比利應該不會離這裏太遠。人會比較喜歡住在他們熟悉的地方，比利也不例外。尤其是還要照顧一個生病的妹妹，這個男孩一定被迫在附近尋找庇護所。

基斯命令道，「在四周繞一下，然後回到酒店。」然後再車輛離開前，他在窗邊望了一下那棟破爛的建築。一邊沉思着比利的去向。

～～～

在隨後的日子裏基斯一直重複這個命令。當他無事可做，便會進入豪華轎車，讓司機漫無目的地在貧民窟裏行駛。基斯一直反思為何這麼想找到比利；或許答案只是讓一個有潛能的男孩一直在倫敦街頭虛度光陰是一種浪費。他想利用比利，按照自己的意願來塑造這個男孩。

為了賞金，一些無家可歸的人表示，他們見過一個符合基斯描述的男孩，而家身旁有一個健康狀況極差的小女孩。這個男孩正躲在一棟廢棄建築裏。

流浪漢笑着說比利一定得罪了很多人，因為除了基斯，還有一群幫派成員也在尋找他。

顯然，那幫人也為此給了他錢，儘管他們不像基斯那樣慷慨。

當他們開車去那棟建築的時候，基斯思索着如果那幫人傷害了比利，那會為他做成多少麻煩。他開始將男孩視為自己的財產，因為他計劃利用他達成自己的目的。他不想當他到達那個地方，卻發現他的「工具」已經損壞。

「霍華德先生，那是……？」 司機指着一條聚集着一群人的街道。

基斯認出那個熟悉的人時皺了皺眉。他終於找到了比利，看來他來得正好。這個男孩在人行道上，在他以前的同伴向他推進時，慢慢地後退。比利手裏拿着木棍，但無法打架，因為一個小女孩緊緊地抱住他的腰。他們都沾滿了鮮血，但從遠處無法分辨他們是否受傷。

其中一名男子向前走，抓住女孩的肩膀，用力把她從比利身上拉開，男孩的反應是用棍子的末端擊中那個人。然後，他將妹妹抱在懷裏，用身體保護那個男人的反擊。

基斯感到興奮。比利沒有猶豫。純粹地保護他想保護的人，那怕自己身受重傷。

「跟着他並在下一個轉落位攔截他，」 基斯命令。比利被男人踢倒後在地上翻滾了一圈，把妹妹護在胸前，然後借力站起來奔跑。他扔下武器，頭也不回地逃跑，而幫派的成員在後面追趕他。

當豪華轎車阻擋他前進時，比利大聲咒罵，但是在他不能反方向逃跑。車門打開了，然後基斯下車。

「進去。」他命令。比利看着他，明顯感到困惑，他花了幾秒鐘才反應過來。

那時，幫派成員已追上了他們，而基斯把比利和莉莉護在身後。用行動和嘲諷的笑容向幫派成員表明，如果他們想捉住比利，就必須先打倒他。

「上車，」基斯重複道。比利猶豫了一下，似乎在考慮進入豪華轎車和面對一群黑幫哪個較糟糕。「服從，比利，」基斯將語調降低。柔和的聲線使比利終於做出了反應，男孩扶了女孩上車。

但是，比利沒有和她一同上車，而是站在門前等基斯。

基斯凝視着他，掩飾了他的困惑。

「快點，」比利不耐煩地說道，看着基斯，然後看着他以前的伙伴。

最終基斯第二次聽從比利，放棄戰鬥。

他們進入豪華轎車，比利急忙把坐在地上的妹妹抱在懷裏。比利緊緊地抱住那個女孩，背對並遠離基斯，直到他的背靠在另一面的門上。

「我們回酒店吧，」基斯對司機說。

基斯仔細地觀察着孩子們，發現他們身上的鮮血都是比利的。男孩頭部受傷了，本來金色的頭髮都快被染紅。

基斯從口袋裏掏出手帕，但比利沒有拿。而是繼續抱那個女孩，讓她盡可能遠離基斯。

～～～～

「放鬆點，我們會沒事的。」比利低聲對莉莉說，而莉莉則重新抱着他的腰。

女孩沒有回答，因為她咳得太厲害了，比利用他的身體遮住了她，使她看不到酒店大堂裏的人的奇怪表情。

基斯指示他們在電梯附近等他，並且表明他們不要引起其他人的注意。但是，兩人的舊衣服在華麗的大堂中太突出了。

一位酒店經理說：「喂，你們不能在這裡。我們不希望有乞丐在這裏」他用手勢示意他們離開，然後決定通知保安。「這是血嗎？」當他注意到比利染紅的頭髮，他不禁厭惡地大叫。

「有什麼問題嗎？」 基斯打斷經理的不滿。經理直視基斯，語氣變得禮貌的回應

「沒有先生，只是...」

「我希望我的客人不會打擾到你。」這位商人平靜地說道，按下電梯的按鈕。

「客人？」 那人結結巴巴地望着孩子們。

電梯到了，基斯示意比利和他的妹妹進入。即使他們上去了，但仍使留在大廳裏的經理感到困惑。

「你是這裏主人嗎？」 比利喃喃自語，無法抑制自己的好奇心。

「都幾天了，」基斯隨意地說道。「你感覺怎麼樣？」他問，因為比利的傷口還在流血。

「我很好，」比利低聲，抱着妹妹回應他。

「你不打算介紹她嗎？」基斯看着女孩，嘲諷地問。

比利站在他和她的中間，明顯變得可疑但沮喪。

「我想這就是你提到的妹妹。但我看到她的病情仍然沒有改善。」基斯等待比利冷靜下來，但男孩看上去更加沮喪。「你可以先冷靜一下，現在你們很安全」

然而，這些話卻使比利再退後了一步，好像想把那個女孩藏在背後。

基斯只是看着他，決定給他時間來分析現況。因為比利並沒有相信他。

當他們到達套房時，基斯指著其中一間空置的臥室，比利着莉莉進入，然後關門。這個男孩在離開商人的視線時鬆了一口氣。比利頭兩次並沒有注意，但是剛剛他明顯從商人的打量中，感到基斯對他另有意圖。

比利不會再像幾個月前那樣的幼稚，他發現在大街上生存是多麼的困難。起初，他接受了陌生人大方的慷慨，卻發現他們都出於其他目的接近了他。在獲得他的信任之後，大多數人都試圖處理他，因為他們的目的是莉莉。

基斯也可能像那些人一樣，只是對他的妹妹感到興趣。否則，他為什麼營救他們？比利不覺得他能提供任何令基斯感到興趣的回報。

妹妹的咳嗽把他拉回現實。女孩坐在床上，呼吸困難。他們需要藥品，乾淨的衣服，還有食物...

敲門聲嚇到他。比利很不情願地打開門，是一個白髮的陌生人，陌生人介紹自己為阿米莉亞，並說她是酒店的經理之一。她之所以在這裡，是因為她被告知莉莉病了，需要藥物。

比利讓她進去，矛盾地感覺高興但仍不信任那個人。基斯願意治療莉莉真是太好了，但是...

比利有些尷尬地看着基斯，他從門外看着，沒有進入房間。基斯除下外套，只穿着藍色的西裝和比利見過的那件白色背心。儘管他們處於套房中，但這位商人並沒有脫下他的黑色手套，嚴肅的站在門口，雙臂交叉，好像在盤算着什麼。

那位女士說，「這個女孩病得很重，最好帶她去醫院。」。

「不，我們不能去醫院。」比利大聲說道，走到床上把女人推開。

「但是你妹妹生病了。 她發燒多久了？」

比利咬緊牙關，儘管知道這是個問題而不是指責。但他知道即使自己已經盡力照顧莉莉，還是遠遠的不夠。

「這些孩子需要妥善的照顧，」阿米莉亞向基斯說道。「她在咳嗽……還有他的傷口」她指着滿頭鮮血的比利說道。

「也許你是對的，」基斯說。

「我們不會去醫院！」比利驚呼，開始感到不滿。

基斯看着那個男孩。然後回應：「或許，你可以從解釋原因開始。」他低沉的語調與比利的尖叫形成對比。

男孩怒視着他，感到不憤。

「醫院的職員會了解我們的背景，然後將我們送到孩孤兒院，」比利說。「我不會允許的。」

「你的父母在哪裡？」 基斯問。

比利不敢直視基斯。

「他們都死了。」他靜靜地說，有點恨自己如此的誠實。

基斯沒有繼續這個話題，然後與 阿米莉亞進行了簡短的交談，他告訴她，暫時不用送他們去醫院，並且她必須照顧莉莉。而比利則不用，因為有能力照顧自己。

男孩說：「我能自己照顧莉莉的。」對於基斯擅自決定由阿米莉亞照顧莉莉，他有點生氣。

「我毫不懷疑，畢竟你一直都照顧她，不是嗎？」基斯用真誠的語氣回答。「但現在你必須和我談生意。我以為當你不能陪在妹妹身邊時，有人照顧她會使你安心。」

比利不知道該如何回應那些苛刻但體貼的內容。基斯沒有嘲笑他，反而真誠的和他對話。令比利想服從他。而這種莫名的信任使他感到恐懼。

「不如我們先清去洗澡？」 女人看着比利問「您也可以去，我可以幫您包紥傷口，您意下如何？」

基斯讓女仕處理這對兄妹，自己則回到客廳，他倒了一杯威士忌，坐在椅子上，陷入沉思。

他按照計劃找到了比利，但卻無法立刻擁有他。他太專注考慮如何利用這個男孩，卻沒有考慮過妹妹的存在。顯然，比利所做的一切都是為了她和保護她。基斯仍然不確定對他而言，莉莉是一個負擔，還是另一個可以利用的人。

幾分鐘過去，基斯聽到了浴室裏的花灑聲。過了一會兒，阿米利亞雙手濕掉地走出來，吩咐其他人從倉庫裏拿幾套新員工的製服給他們換上。她還打算幫小孩子點些菜，然後在莉莉入睡後才離開。

基斯點頭贊同。比利和莉莉還是個孩子。一為和善的像

母親般女人更能令他們平靜下來。

～～～

莉莉看到比利穿着胸前印有酒店標誌的綠色的T卹時，她 笑顏綻開。比利別無選擇，只能以苦笑回應。莉莉和他穿得一樣，儘管它們完全不合身，但至少它們是乾淨的。

「你好點了嗎？」比利坐在床頭上問道。莉莉點點頭，並依靠在比利身上。

這女孩已經冷靜下來，房間的安靜，似乎令她忘記了下午的恐懼。

這幾個月，比利竭盡全力保護她，避免她接觸世界的陰暗面。莉莉並沒有目睹比利行使暴力。她還完全不理解為什麼有些人想將她與哥哥分開。今天下午是莉莉少數不得不見血的場合，所以比利十分擔心她……但幸好現在一切似乎都很好。

在豪華而溫暖的房間裏，幫派的追擊似乎已是遙遠的回憶。

「我們會沒事的，」比利重複，不單安慰莉莉，更像是鼓勵自己。

「就是那個人嗎？」 莉莉突然問道。

「誰？」

「那個給你錢的男人。」女孩帶着睡意，躺在被窩裡。等待那個照顧他們的女仕提供一些食物和藥品。「鵝。」

「是基斯。」比利立即糾正。「也許...您最好叫他「先生」？」

「好吧。」莉莉笑了。

比利撫摸她的頭髮，希望時間永遠停在這一刻。

他不想出去面對基斯。霍華德。他害怕，亦懷疑他們將要談論的「生意」。因為如果他拒絕，他和莉莉將再次流落街頭。

當時，當基斯走出豪華轎車時，比利花了幾秒鐘來弄清楚發生了什麼事，或者為什麼基斯會在這裏。他從困惑轉變成了微弱的希望，但他不敢求救，因為這讓他感到羞愧。

「食物來了，」阿米莉亞推着一個裝有托盤的銀色推車進來。「我來餵莉莉吧。比利，霍華德先生正在等你和他用膳。」

食物的香氣使比利記得他已經好幾天沒吃東西了，但他並不感到飢餓。因為他知道是時候進行那場無法避免的對話。

他說：「莉莉，我先去客廳，不會太久的。」莉莉點頭，看上去比他冷靜。

基斯坐在桌旁，飯廳煙霧瀰漫。比利聽見走廊傳來聲音，但是食物還沒有送達。

「坐下，」基斯說，比利聽從了。他們面對面坐着，圓桌並不太大。比利無法忽略基斯的視線，也發現自己不確定該怎麼做。這使他感到非常不安，因為他覺得商人這樣做是為了取笑他。

在他胡思亂想並感到憤怒時，比利抬起頭注視着基斯，後者則默默地望着他，似乎被他逗樂了。

「我想先澄清一點」比利堅定地說。「感謝您為我們提供的幫助，但是如果您試圖沾染莉莉，或者敢碰我們，我會殺了您的。」

比利突然作出的威脅似乎和高級而安靜的房間格格不入。比利以為商人會嘲諷或蔑視他，甚至有可能將他們趕走，但基斯只是笑了出來。

「那麼，如果我什麼都不做，那會有賠償嗎？」商人微笑地問。

「 賠償？」比利感到困惑。

激勵能和威脅做成一樣的效果。

比利握緊拳頭，感到不解。基斯為什麼會感到滿意？他為什麼還在微笑？他在取笑他嗎？

看到他的困惑，商人搖了搖頭道。

「你不需要擔心。我們晚飯後再聊，好嗎？」

比利詛咒自己。處處為他着想令他感到懷疑，覺得商人正試圖以虛假的善意來操縱他。

但是...他卻喜歡這樣。

「打擾了。」一個服務員走進來，開始在桌上擺放盤子和玻璃杯，比利好奇地觀察他。接下來，該名男子走到裝滿食物的手推車上，上面明顯擺放着兩人以上的份量。

比利終於感到自己這幾天一直忽略的飢餓感。

基斯讀懂了他的表情，說：「你可以隨便。」

「但是。。」服務生試圖阻止，因為他還沒擺好餐具。

比利完全不理他的話。他已經不記得上一次進食熱食是什麼時候了。他為如此的饑餓感到有些羞辱，他鼓起勇氣看了看基斯，卻看到商人只是集中在自己的盤子上，而不是去評判他，這使他平靜下來。

對此比利又對自己的有點生氣，即使意識到這個人是通過對他的友好和餵食來操縱他，但他還是想真誠地對他表達感激。

不過如果他能做到基斯的要求，那筆交易會繼續嗎？

如果基斯說莉莉會很安全的話，也許他對他做什麼都沒關係……

也許…

～～

比利把濕毛巾放在莉莉的額頭上，然後躺在她旁邊。

他恐懼的對話最後沒有發生。一個電話打斷了晚飯，基斯走了，只留了阿米莉亞照顧他們。那個女人有時不在房間裏，但是在隔壁房間總會傳出她的聲話音，似乎正在吩咐其他人辦事。

「我們可以留在這裏嗎？」莉莉輕聲問他。她的臉頰終有些生氣，似乎感覺好些了。

「你想嗎？」

莉莉點頭。

「你不想嗎？」女孩反問。

比利忍住了嘆息，雖然他想。但不想莉莉擔心，所以他只是點了點頭回應。

「我當然都想。」

～～

幾個小時後，比利醒來坐起來，但沒有認出自己身處何方。

他花了幾秒鐘才回想起基斯和自己現在在酒店的房間。

這幾個月他一直無定安睡，每次都會發噩夢，然後在半夜呼吸困難地嚇醒。即使現在處於安全之中，那種危險感仍沒有過去。

比利不知所措，所以對自己說，沒錯，現在的危機只是轉變了。究竟街頭暴力較糟，還是面對一個善良得嚇人的男人更可怕？

在檢查他的妹妹仍在睡覺之後，比利起床，赤着腳，悄悄地朝客廳出發。

鋪着地毯的地板吸收他的腳步聲。牆上的時鐘顯示現在是凌晨三點鐘，但客廳裏的燈亮着。比利聞到香煙的味道，還有聽到由收音機播放着的鋼琴曲。

基斯仍然在客廳裏，坐在扶手椅上，背對着他閲讀一些文件。比利可以看到他長長的金色頭髮垂在肩膀上。桌上有一瓶酒，還有一個裝滿煙頭的煙灰缸。

鼓起勇氣，比利走近了基斯。

「你還不睡覺？」他停在商人旁邊問道。

基斯看着他，然後看了看手錶。似乎為已經工作至夜深而感到驚訝。

「我也可以這麼問。」基斯回應。他想換一換位置，但當他一移動，文件便四散落地下。

比利不加思索地跪下來接住它們，然後下一瞬間卻僵住了，因為基斯把手放在他的頭上輕輕地撫摸着。

「你的傷口怎樣了？」 基斯問，商人小心地檢查比利頭上的傷口。

比利抬起頭，感到驚訝但憤怒。他見到了基斯愉悅的眼神。立刻知道那人是故意跌下文件的。而自己又被他操縱。

「別碰我。」比利威脅地說。

基斯戲謔地移開他的手。似乎很高興比利意識到自己的詭計。

基斯忽略了男孩惱怒的表情，俯身收集文件，比利猶豫片刻後繼續幫助他。完成後，男孩把文件遞結他，但卻沒有站起來。他坐在基斯腳旁的地毯上，看着別處。

基斯卻指出「你還沒有回答我的問題。」

「這只是擦傷，並不嚴重，」男孩喃喃地說。

「你妹妹好點了嗎？」

「不用捱凍已經很好了。」比利仍然低聲回應，然後皺了皺眉，看着基斯說：「別妄想分開我和莉莉，那是永遠不會發生的。」

「我為什麼要那樣做？」

「那不就是您這樣的人所期望的嗎？ 骯髒的大人。」

「但是你認識像我這樣的人嗎？」

比利沉默，默默地承認他根本不會認識像基斯那樣的人。

商人輕蔑地笑了笑，拿起桌上的香煙。

他說：「我對他妹妹不感興趣。另一方面，您...」

比利顫抖着，感覺到基斯正在視姦着他。這令他感到噁心和失望，因為他自以為發現基斯想要的，就是他從一開始就懷疑的東西。

基斯點燃了一支香煙，吸了很長時間，但他的視線沒有移開。比利的厭惡表情清楚地表明了他的想法，基斯笑了。比利真的容易看透...

在幾個小時前，阿米莉亞已將兄妹的健康狀況告知了他。撇開肺炎和營養不良，莉莉沒有任何傷口。但是比利全身各處都有舊的傷痕，那名女仕暗示她懷疑有人虐待了他。

基斯聽了沒發表評論，並不感到驚訝。

因此現在猜測男孩的想法並不困難。畢竟流浪街頭的男孩幾乎沒什麼可提供的。

「你想要什麼？」比利低聲問。

「為我工作。」

比利露出苦澀的笑聲，男孩搖了搖頭但選擇服從，吶吶自語句「變態」。他非常確定自己知道這些單詞的含義，以至於他甚至都不用問工作的內容。商人意識到了這一點，並且還注意到比利的服從，憤怒，還有眼裏的濕潤。

「但有一個條件，」比利喃喃地說。

「條件？」

「莉莉不會是交易的一部分。 她不會知道我在做什麼，你永遠不會碰她。更必須保證她不會在你的「企業」下工作。」

「那是四個條件，」基斯回應，並好奇地看着比利。這個男孩似乎沒有意識到他工作與性無關。但究竟他經歷了多少次，所以才會如此輕易得出錯誤的結論？

「...我要兩百英鎊...不...三百...」

基斯原本打算讓比利繼續說下去，看看這種誤解能持續多久，但他注意到那個男孩開始絕望，幾乎要流下眼淚。

「你真是個糟糕的商人。」基斯打斷他道。「你應該先詢問工作的性質。這樣會省去很多麻煩。」

比利全神貫注地看着他。

「你很會打架。我想你成為我的保鏢。」

比利沉默而不知所措，基斯笑了。

「你真的認為我會對你這樣的人有其他興趣嗎？」他惡意地繼續：「你很在意你妹妹的安全，但卻無視自己。是不是因為你有讓其他男人虐待你的習慣？」

比利猛烈地站起來。

「他們是經過我的允許。沒有人「虐待」我！」男孩大叫。他一直在恐懼，害怕那個善良的商人突然變得殘酷。

基斯交叉雙手手指，享受着比利的煩惱。

「所以那就是你想要的……」

「不！」

「那麼他們付了你多少錢？」基斯平靜地問。

「什麼？」比利結巴地回應。

「你價值多少？」

比利低聲地回答了一個數字並討厭自己如此的誠實，因為他完全知道這比基斯在藥房前給他的錢還要少。

基斯卻不以為然地說：「你應該要求他們付更多的錢。」他站了起來，面對着比利道：「如果你跟着我，你甚至可能會學習如何做生意。」

比利想後退，但他的身體卻沒有行動。儘管這些話聽起來像是在嘲笑他，但是商人的表現表示他是認真的。

比利因基斯的手放在肩膀上而顫抖。

「你仍然可以保持自己的條件。你的妹妹會安全。而且只要你遵從我的命令，就不必擔心。你將接受培訓，如果達到我的期望，你將獲得薪水。」

「為什麼…？」比利喃喃自語。

「你不知道要找到合適的員工有多麼困難」基斯諷刺地說。

比利沒有回復。基斯可以感覺到男孩的緊張，而且在還在應否屈服中爭扎。

「你很容易就接受賣身，但是卻猶豫接受這份體面的工作嗎？」

「我不信任你」比利喃喃地說。「您提供的太好了。」

「我做了什麼讓你不信任我的事嗎？」基斯慢慢問。

比利點點頭，目光低垂。

「因為您想讓我相信你，」他低語道。

基斯笑了。

「一份穩定的工作以換取您的勞動力，這看起來不公平嗎？此外，你無法保證你能達到我的期望。現在只有我單方面要承受風險。」

比利惱羞地退開了幾步。誤會使他感到尷尬和脆弱。

基斯說：「當你想好，我們可以繼續談下去。現在去休息吧。」

～～～

幾分鐘後，比利躺在莉莉的身旁。

他仍然不能說服自己，儘管基斯。霍華德的提議十分誘人。得，但他能有一份體面的工實在太令人難以置信了。明明雇主對他一無所知，也沒有理由僱用他，噢！除了他提到無法找到合適的僱員外。

他為什麼允許他們留在套房裏？他是否不怕他和莉莉會偷走他擁有的一切，然後消失？還是不怕他們會在他睡覺時試圖傷害他？

當然，事實上比利不會偷一分錢，但是基斯不會知道。

比利試圖想像和這個男人一起工作會是怎樣的，令他驚訝的是，服從他的命令似乎並不會令人不愉快。

那不就是他正在做的嗎？跟着他去藥房，上車，上床睡覺...

他感覺自己很自然就會服從基斯。霍華德的命令。

比利緊閉雙眼。發現根本不用考慮落去？

我想為基斯工作。

我想相信他。

～～

基斯坐在比利旁，看着他睡覺。

比利沒有注意到床動了一下。儘管睡姿很笨拙，但他仍然睡得很深。

與他小時候曾經生活過的那棟破舊的建築相比，似乎擁有自己的臥室就足夠了。但是擁有熱水和屋頂可以說不上是奢侈。基斯想知道這個年輕人是否打算永遠住在這個房間裏。

比利將大部分的時間都花在摩天大樓的辦公室以及頂層公寓中。他知道被舒適的生活環境是怎樣的。為什麼他沒有類似的目標？

在這個房間裏，最有價值的物品無疑是基斯給他的耳環，這與年輕人的其他的所有物形成了鮮明的對比。

基斯將目光轉移到了耳環上，微笑着。比利似乎沒有購買新耳環的打算，他什至睡覺時也沒脫下它們。

沒有特別的理由，基斯摸了摸耳環。然後梳理比利的頭髮，尋找這個年輕人幾年前在倫敦受傷的地方。疤痕幾乎看不見了。再過幾年，就會完全消失。

基斯沒有叫醒他，而只是繼續輕撫着他的短髮。

而在睡夢之間，基斯看到比利輕柔地對着枕頭微笑。


	7. 倫敦3：遊戲之夜

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 這篇文章已獲得原作者准許翻譯和轉載  
> 原文:Lealtad by miauneko  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/16635869/chapters/41964620#workskin
> 
> 翻譯純粹為個人對基斯x比利這對cp的喜愛  
> 也希望更多人喜愛這對cp  
> 本人對原文西班牙文並不熟悉，因為本文以意譯為主  
> 如有錯誤，望請原諒

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 抱歉要大家久等（根本沒人等你）  
> 因為之前工作關係沒法譯文  
> 但之後我會努力的  
> 雖然沒人在意。。。

比利是被惡夢嚇醒的，他尖叫後睜開眼睛並感到窒息。

他環顧四周，當他看到莉莉還在他身邊睡覺時才平靜下來。而女孩則以轉身抗議比利的亂動。

男孩摸了摸自己的頭髮，感到它們被汗水弄濕了。當他不小心摸到頭上的傷口時，他痛得縮了手。

他夢到了什麼？他在夢中看到了一些重要的，一定不能忘記的資訊。

他閉上眼睛片刻，專心去回想。他記起在夢中看到幫派成員及其領導人安德魯。那個人曾說他一定會找到他，讓他為背叛付出代價。而現在是時候了。他要做的只是想辦法進入酒店套房。

比利感到不寒而栗。因為在噩夢的最後，他看到套房被破壞，而莉莉和基斯鮮血淋漓地躺在地上。

「該死……」比利喃喃地說，然後跳下床。

他完全忘記了安德魯是從酒店工作的線人裏得知了基斯。霍華德的存在。他不得不警告商人要小心那個負責打掃房間的人。

門的另一側傳來聲音。比利不知道他睡了幾多個小時。他匆匆地離開房間，驚訝地發現天色仍然昏暗。

看了看時鐘，現在才早上六點鐘，但是基斯已經起床了（或者他根本沒睡嗎？）。比利在尋找基斯時，他正穿過房間，濕着頭髮並扣着襯衫的袖子，他正在和一和比利不認識的男人對話。

看到他出現時，陌生人打斷了他的企圖並問:「這個人是誰？」

他的語氣帶着明顯的不屑，這使比利感到惱火。

基斯沒有轉過身，繼續前進地回答：「他是未來的僱員。」

比利看着陌生人的眼睛，挑釁地看着他。

該男子自我介紹：「我是霍華德先生的秘書阿特金森先生，」比利不禁大笑，因為很明顯只有自傲的人才會自稱為「先生」。

「那麼你是誰？」

「凱恩。」比利回答，不願告訴他名字。

「你幾歲了，凱恩先生？」秘書輕蔑地問。

「十八歲。」比利本能地撒謊，他看着基斯，發現商人正在饒有興趣地看着他。

「你和托馬斯。凱恩先生有什麼關係嗎？」秘書接着問，這令比利大吃一驚，他不明白那人為什麼知道他親戚的名字。

「阿特金森，不要干涉那些與你無關的事情。」基斯的插話，令秘書畏縮。當他離開時，他的傲慢與優雅明顯被商人的氣勢遮蓋，使比利不由自主地凝視着基斯。

但是，他很快做出了反應，他急忙地走向商人。

「我想起了一件很重要的事，」比利直話直說。他不敢直呼其名。他不想叫他「先生」，但是簡單地稱呼他為「基斯」似乎也不適當。

基斯示意他坐在已經準備好早餐的餐桌旁。比利坐在他前一天晚上同一個位置，意識到他不再那麼的怕商人。

男孩解釋說：「那時候，我的幫派會找到了您，是因為有一個線人知道您那時會在那裏，一位打掃房間的人看到了您的行程。」

比利再看了看基斯手腕上的金表:「還有您昂貴的手錶。」

「哪是誰？」

「我不知道他的真名。」比利說，「他們稱呼那個線人為「史密斯」。他們看到了我進入您的豪華轎車。安德魯……即是幫派頭目一定已經提醒他發生了什麼事。他們會發現我和你在一起，也許他們會試圖進入酒店找到我。那可能很危險。」

「那絕對是為了找到你和你妹妹。 他們似乎下定決心讓你為你的背叛付出代價。」

比利點了點頭。他對基斯也把他的行為視為背叛感到遺憾，因為明明他想做的就是保護他。

基斯用一隻手遮住了手錶，沉思了很長時間，露出了厭惡的表情。

「雖然我期望有更多單詞可以選擇。」 他說：「但有蠕蟲洩露客人的信息會對企業不利。 打掃房間的工作人員是定期輪換的。我可以把他們全部開除掉，或者……」 基斯用手托住他的下巴，似乎被他的忽發奇想取悅了。

基斯在某種程度上確實很個很糟糕的人，比利是知道的。但至少這次比利知道他的目標不是他，因此他能夠仔細地欣賞基斯。商人從來不認為自己是一個好人。他帶着蔑視地微笑着，但是比利發現他卻不能移開視線，着迷地看着他。

基斯說：「這幾天，我一直都很在意那次伏擊。也許這是一個很好的機會，向你展示你未來可能要做工作，以及我如何處理反抗我的人。」

「您這是什麼意思？」

「你會幫助我處理此事嗎？」基斯問，儘管這是一個疑問句，但顯然他沒有拒絕的機會。他惡意地補充道，「這將會很有趣。完成後，我會懷疑您的前老闆還敢不敢找你和你妹妹麻煩。」

比利有一種不好的感覺，但他還是點了點頭，因為他知道基斯沒有給他選擇的餘地。

「你想做什麼？」他猶豫地問。

基斯望着鍍金的勞力士說：「我們誘使那個神秘的線人出來。然後我要殺死他。」

比利聽見時不禁感到緊張但仍然保持沉默，他知道基斯不是在開玩笑。

「你對此沒有什麼想說嗎？」基斯對他的沉默感到好奇。

「我認為在一個你不認識的人面前說這種話有點魯莽」比利回答。

「為什麼？你想放棄嗎？」基斯愉快地問。

比利感到驚訝，意識到基斯已經知道他的答案。即使基斯認真的想殺人，他也不會離開他。

基斯靠在椅背上，合指緊扣，盯着那個男孩。

他指出：「我將向你展示如果處理那些企圖襲擊我的人。 如果我的目標是讓你為我工作，那麼向你隱瞞我的業務性質是沒有意義的。」

比利點了點頭，然後沒有談下去，因為敲門聲宣布早餐到了。

幾分鐘後，基斯在喝咖啡的同時，發現比利從他的早餐收起一些水果和麵包，並猜測男孩打算把它送給妹妹。

基斯指出：「你可以隨時要求他們送上食物。」以防男孩不知道客房服務的存在。

「我沒有錢，」比利沒有看着他就說。「我想盡快償還為這幾天的消費。」

基斯笑了。

他提醒他：「你不必支付任何費用，這是我的旅館。」

比利堅持道：「我不喜歡欠債，我會償還的。」

「住在這間套房很貴。可能要花幾個月的時間來還。」

「沒關係。」

「你作為商人的才能比我想像的還要糟糕，」基斯笑道。

比利抬起頭，沒想到基斯會在他想做對的事情的時候羞辱他。但是，基斯並不是在嘲諷他。

他指出：「你可以向阿特金森詢問這間套房每晚的費用以及餐費的詳細信息，然後告訴我你是否仍然要承擔這筆費用。 還在，不要再在正毫不知情下就隨便提出承諾。」

比利點了點頭。

「那麼我們繼續談生意吧……」基斯繼續說道。「昨晚你提出了你的條件，現在到我了。你和你的妹妹將和我一起去美國的南鎮。我將為你安排文件，到達那裏後，我會為你們提供住宿。而你會接受培訓，並將在 18 歲時開始工作。」基斯停了下來。比利專心地聽着，雙手捧着他的茶。他努力地理解了基斯的說話，畢竟他還是個孩子。「我們先把倫敦的開支留在一邊，」基斯說「但是從你踏上美國土地那一刻起，我在你身上投入的所有資金，會在你的薪金中扣除。清楚嗎？」

比利本能地點頭，設法控制住自己。

「那樣我的工作包括什麼？」 他遵從基斯的要求，問到。

當他看到比利快速地學習時，商人笑了。

基斯若有所思地說：「根據你的能力，最合適的職位是擔任保鏢。 但是，如果你未通過測試，那就成為一個保安，那個部門流動率很高，沒有長做的人。肯定會有一扇需要新警衛的門。」

「你有保鏢嗎？」比利好奇地重複著，無視基斯的嘲諷。「你要重要的人嗎？」

基斯說：「我是那座城市的主人。」

比利認為基斯太誇張了。但這使他放鬆下來。

「原來如此。」他喃喃道。

「什麼？」

「您已經有保鏢」比利指出。「所以您不知道該如何保護好自己。」

基斯困惑了幾秒鐘，才得出比利沒有在諷刺他的結論。這個男孩真的相信他的說話。

「那就是你的想法？」基斯沒有糾正他的錯誤。

比利點了點頭。

「難道您在工廠時沒有意識到你沒可能處理所有人嗎？太多人了！」 比利喝了一小口茶，繼續問：「為什麼有人想傷害您？」

「我的業務無法避免會有些敵人。」

「那麼我想我可以很好地保護您。」比利以此結束，微笑地看着基斯

基斯指出：「你似乎忘了問你將會面對的敵人。」

「我的工作是保護您免受任何人的侵害，對吧？」 比利毫不猶豫地回答。「我認為不需要了解更多了。」

基斯保持沉默，繼續看着那個不想和他直視男孩。比利的語氣十分真誠，而且沒有深思熟慮。他只是本能地做出反應，這就是為什麼他會如此的倉促。

自從他們第一次相遇，比利一直不太想回答他的問題，但他從來沒有撒謊。昨晚，當基斯表示提供工作機會，並令男孩誤以為是指某種「服務」 時，比利也誠實回應。什至基斯嘲弄他時，比利仍然如實回答。

基斯想知道比利如何在罪犯之中保持他的天真。很難相信明明比利已經為了金錢而出賣肉體，但他仍然保持那種單純的特質。明明他經歷了那麼多殘酷的事，個基斯卻可以看出，比利還是設法保持了自我。

為什麼？因為他有明確的目標？為了保護他所愛的人？

在帶他去美國之前，他必須測試比利，確定他願意付出以及承受多少。昨晚的尷尬消失了，可能是因為他們共處了一晚。這個男孩說他願意為他工作並且「保護」他，但是...如果基斯表現出他殘酷的一面，他是否會仍然會不變？

基斯認真地觀察那個男孩。比利的短髮沒有整理好，使他看起來像個叛逆的男孩。雖然衣衫不整，但他的眼神卻是真誠的。當他冷定下來時，比利似乎並不是一個會闖禍的人，基斯知道他有陰暗的一面，但就是這些不可吿人的一面令他如此的堅強。這的確十分有趣。

「你幾了歲？」基斯問，喝了一口咖啡，並決定不用對比利那麼的粗暴。

「十六歲。」比利回答。

「你怎樣流落街口的？」

男孩像受到傷害般後退了一步，但片刻後他柔和的回答：「當我的父母去世時，我的親戚想送我們去孤兒院。我不會允許莉莉被他們帶走，所以我們逃跑了。」

「那是多久以前的事？」

「差不多一年了...」

「你父母是怎麼死的？」

「我不知道……」比利顫抖着，男孩凝視着基斯的臉反問。「你為什麼問那麼多問題？」

基斯回答說：「你就把它當作求職面試吧，」然後繼續說，「很可笑，你竟然不知道父母發生了什麼事。你沒有試圖找出答案嗎？」

「當然，我嘗試過，但是沒人告訴我發生了什麼事，好嗎？」比利在防備地回應。

「你有與親戚保持聯繫嗎？」

比利皺了皺眉頭，明顯變得煩躁，但基斯還是繼續這個話題。男孩咬緊了牙，最終回應：

「你的秘書提到的凱恩是我的叔叔，」他喃喃地道。「他就是要把我們送到孤兒院的那個人。我不想聽到他的消息，但是當莉莉生病時……我曾去尋求他的幫助。」

基斯說：「你的家人很有錢。」

比利乾笑。

「是我叔叔有錢，」他糾正道。

「他不想幫助你嗎？」

比利深吸一口氣，否認了。

他喃喃地說：「他說，如果他想要他的幫助，他會接走莉莉的。」

「也許這對你妹妹來說會更好。 這樣她就可以找到新的家，而不是繼續在大街上生活。」

「你認為我沒有考慮過嗎？」 比利憤怒地回應。但是他不能冒險。因為多數關注莉莉的人實際上想要的是其他東西...

「你怎麼知道的？」

「他們給我錢說想賣下她！」比利憤怒地大叫。

基斯給了他幾秒鐘的時間讓自己平靜下來。他去從客廳的桌子上取了一包煙，當比利回來時，他低下頭，肩膀緊繃，雙手緊緊地抱在腿上。

「你就是這樣提出自己的想法？」基斯問，點燃一支香煙，故意拖慢語調地問。他知道他的問題很棘手，但是比利不一定要回答。如果他願意，男孩可以隨時結束談話。

看到比利沒有回應，他站了起來，走到其中一個窗戶俯視着街道。基斯默默抽煙，而比利仍然坐在椅子上，沒有看着基斯問：「你為什麼要堅持這個問題？您認為為了錢而做這種事情是可悲的嗎？您認為我想做第二次嗎？」

基斯說：「這和其他工作一樣只是一項業務。而我只是想更好地了解我的新員工。但對你而言，這明顯是不愉快的回憶。」

「我討厭這樣。」比利交叉雙臂吶吶地道：「我討厭所有想沾染莉莉的人。」

基斯繼續吸煙然後問：

「你有想過報仇嗎？」

比利困惑地轉向他。

「沒有……」他猶豫地說。

「你不想這樣做嗎？」基斯問。

比利由煩惱變成了困惑，因為他看到基斯在笑，好像正在享受並計劃如何幫他報仇一樣。

比利反思，但沒有把目光從基斯上移開。報復？要做什麼？破壞叔叔的生意嗎？處理睡過他的人嗎？

似乎無論如何他都不會感到滿意。

「我不知道我會得到什麼。」比利終於喃喃道，這個答案使基斯表現出短暫的困惑。「你是希望我回答「是」嗎？」比利有些尷尬地說。

「調整別人帳戶不會有後果。」

比利回到桌子，若有所思地坐在椅子上。基斯繼續吸煙，使比利咳嗽了幾下，然後不耐煩地揮了揮手。

「我可以買下你叔叔的生意，甚至可以讓他破產。」基斯冷漠地說，然後試圖誘惑這個男孩：「如果你想的話，我可以讓他身無分文，流落街頭。我可以向你保證，這是令人愉快的。」

比利搖了搖頭，凝視着基斯，再次感到迷惑。究竟這個人擁有多少權力，才可以把收購或令公司破產說成一件正常容易的事？

「我不想對任何人報仇。如果我要和你一起去另一個城市，那就都沒關係吧？」比利簡單地指出，然後停下來，尷尬地移開視線繼續「但是……是的，我想你幫忙做一件事，」他喃喃自語。「這比復仇更容易。而且您不一定要接受。只是... 關於我的...」

「你的嗎？」基斯問。

「也許你的秘書可以找出我父母的葬身之處？ 我想...拜祭他們...」

基斯花了一些時間才回過神來。

比利盯着桌子等待他的回覆。儘管他裝模作樣地假裝不在乎，但他其實希望基斯會幫他。這個問題對他真的很重要。

基斯想到了在正常情況下會給出的答案：如果比利已經是他的僱員，他會責罵他，這樣他就不會再陷入這種愚蠢的感傷。

但是他現在他不能這樣做，因為比利信任他，才會在他見前表露他的軟弱，表露他仍然想念他的父母。

這是贏得男孩絕對信任的機會。

基斯說：「我會看看我能做什麼。」

比利驚訝基斯會如此輕鬆地答應。

「謝謝。」他真誠而放心地道謝。

他們沒有繼續對話，因為阿特金森回來了，而基斯把注意力轉移到了他身上。

比利悄悄地回房，把早餐帶給莉莉。

基斯的對話使他感到不知所措。這位商人很奇怪，但並不像比利所想般糟糕。當他說自己是「城市的主人」時，他不確定他是指什麼，但他相信當他和他一起去美國時，他很快就會明白。

他不會後悔離開倫敦，因為追隨基斯是一個拋棄這種悲慘生活的好機會。他和莉莉將會去一個新地方，並過上更好的生活。

他不應該視基斯為恩人，因為那太大野心了，但這位雇主會給他一份穩定的工作和薪水，這就足夠了。

然而在早上，比利不得不反思為何基斯對他們那麼好。阿米莉亞帶着一袋新的衣服進來。有衣服，襯衫和褲子，還有一件黑色的羊毛外套。

穿好衣服後，比利差點認不出鏡裏的自己。這個打扮使他想起了他的校服。更使他想起那個下午，他在校回家後發現了他父母已經去世的消息。也是漫長噩夢的開始。

比利摸了摸他的襯衫，在胸口感到疼痛。明明基斯給了他們食物，衣服和睡覺的地方。什至給了他一份工作。他已經告訴他們，他們會去一個更好的地方。

為什麼他還繼續抗拒？

沒錯！他們將會安全。基斯真的在拯救他們。

～～～

比利跪在地板上，把食物放在房間的矮桌上。基斯外出了，只有他和莉莉在房間裏。

這幾天，女孩的健康狀況有了很大改善，現在她身上蓋着薄被，躺在沙發上看電視。

比利看着她，想知道這些是否只是一場夢。一切進展得太順利。他對商人有更多的了解，他知道基斯不是一個卑劣的人，雖然也不能說他是一個好人。

比利想令自己在點用處，所以他自願地問基斯他能怎樣幫上忙。最終基斯命令他按次序排好幾盒文件內的賬單，其中顯然包含一些可疑的賬目。

有人敲門，在比利還沒回應下，門外的人說：

「打擾了，這是客房清潔服務。」

然後一個穿着酒店制服的老人走進來，看到他們時嚇了一跳。

「對不起，我以為沒有人。我應該晚點再來嗎？」那名棕髮的老人禮貌地問。

比利說：「不用，我們不會阻礙你的。」

那個男人說：「吸塵器可能會發出一點噪音。」

「沒關係」比利回答。

工人點點頭，拿出清潔用品，開始執拾房間。比利繼續處理文件，但是卻一直觀察這個人。這是他第一次見到這個人。他可能就是史密斯。

幾分鐘後，當他完成清潔工作並回到客廳，用一條破舊的毛巾擦手時，他的懷疑成真了。

「你看起來不錯，比利。我替安德魯對你致以問候。」

比利站起來，皺眉地把莉莉護在身後。女孩坐在椅子上看着他們，但什麼也沒說，因為比利警告過她可能發生類似的事情，並且還向她保證不用擔心。

史密斯微笑。他比比利高，明顯比他更強。當他注意到男孩穿着的新衣服時，雙眼明顯露出鄙視。

「你想要什麼？」

「霍華德似乎對你很好。似乎背叛你的同伴是個好選擇。」

比利雙手緊握拳頭並保持沉默。男人笑着，並從口袋裏拿出一把折疊刀。

「你不能對我們怎麼樣。他們會知道是你做的」比利說，並繼續把莉莉護在身後。

「也許你是對的……」那個男人若有所思地回答。「我會幫你轉達這句給安德魯的。而且這根本沒關係。既然我已經確認你在這裡，餘下的由安德魯處理就好。不過，如此豪華的地方竟然如此的不安全，真是令人驚訝，你不認為嗎？任何人都可以自由出入。」

「我會向霍華德先生報告的。」

「霍華德先生？」男人笑了。「這麼容易就馴服了你嗎？」他問，當比利沒有回答時，他繼續說道：「沒關係，無論如何繼續在這家酒店工作都太冒險了。 安德魯會作出決定的。你知道他有多壞吧，他一定會派人來懲罰你和你妹妹，畢竟上次的事他真的很沮喪。」

「這一切都和我妹妹無關」比利平靜地說。

「為時已晚，比利。我們本來能賺很多錢的計劃被你毀於一旦。」史密斯若有所思地看着那把刀，然後把它放回了他的口袋。「你認為那個有錢人真會保護你嗎？我不知道你是如何說服他來幫助你的，但是，只要你惹上一點點麻煩，他一定會把你趕出去的，那就是你的歸屬。」

「你根本不明白。」比利咆哮。

「時間會証明的。反正無論如何，如果那個人真的決定保護你，那他最終也只會身受重傷甚至死亡。這是唯一的結局。」

比利怒氣沖天，但沒有回應。

史密斯揮了手道別，輕蔑地準備離開。

在他的手放在把手上時，比利打斷他道：「等等。」

那人慢慢地好奇的望向他。

「我不想任何人受傷，」比利看着地毯說。「如果他們答應放過我們，我可以...我可以拿到那隻手錶...這就足夠了嗎？」

「今晚就可以嗎？」那人毫不遲疑地問。

「是的。」比利猶豫了一下。「我可以在霍華德先生睡覺時偷出來。但是他們必須答應我...」

「沒有人會受傷，就像你一開始說的那樣。」那個男人嘲笑着打斷他。

比利慢慢抬起頭，忍耐着毆打他的慾望。

最後，他們商議好時間和地方，是一個遠離酒店的公園。比利必須交出勞力士。那個男人根本不必重複如果比利破壞交易的後果。

～～～

「很容易吧？」基斯回來時問道。他剛回來，坐在椅子上，比利向他簡單地複述史密斯的事。他不耐煩地放鬆了領帶。外面的暴風雪弄亂了他的金髮。

「和你說的一樣。」比利站在他面前回答。莉莉也在客廳裏，好奇地看着他們，但是當基斯點了一支煙後，她就逃回臥室。基斯當時教導她要感到害怕，而且不要問任何問題。

「你怎麼看待這件事？喜歡嗎？」

比利搖了搖頭。

「我以為你會注意到的。」

「什麼？你說的是真話，」基斯邊說邊把他的黃金手錶脫下給比利。

男孩雙手握住它，其重量令他驚訝。

「好好照顧他。」基斯笑着說。

～～～

晚上開始下雪，但不大。飄雪落地融化，而比利則沿着公園的路前進。

公園空無一人的，但仍能看到公園外的磚屋的後院，有些窗戶上仍然開着燈。比利什至可以聽到一些電視和人的聲音。

儘管身穿厚厚的大衣，比利仍不寒而栗，他加快步伐，朝約定的地方前進。他的手塞在口袋，牢牢地握着金錶。

這是他第一次以這種方式愚弄一個人。如果他要自己處理此事，他最終可能會在旅館打起來。他應該無法保持足夠的冷靜，給出鎮定的答案，並假裝被嚇倒。

然而，這一次，基斯告訴了他該說些什麼，以及要表現出怎樣的態度，他只須服從。令他驚訝的是，基斯完全預測了史密斯的行動。這位商人明確地表示，這個人不會提及警察，因為幫派成員會盡量避免執法者的介入。因此雙方都不用擔心巡邏警察會突然出現在公園中。基斯還得出不必擔心安德魯幫派的成員出現的結論，因為安德魯肯定不知道他們之間的交易。史密斯和昂貴的勞力士都會從這座城市消失得無影無踪。

比利猶豫了一下，但最終承認基斯的推測十分合理。

道路變得更加昏暗，看到路牌後，比利向左走，走進遠離房屋的樹林。

再前進不久，他在一個空地中看到一些木桌。一個黑髮男子在那裏等着他。

「你把手錶帶來了嗎？」史密斯走近問，比利看到他時環顧四周，果然沒有其他人。

比利點了點頭，將手錶從口袋裏掏出，猶豫片刻後交給了他。

那人趕緊把它包裹在手帕裏，然後放進夾克的口袋裏。

「我還有話要對你說……」史密斯突然說。「對我而言，我覺得這很卑鄙，但我想你這叛徒應該會眀白，我不能讓你走的。你懂的吧。為免有人謠傳我偷了這隻手錶...」

「我什麼也不會說。」比利說。

「死人才會。」

比利躲開他突如其來攻擊，然後撞開他。基斯沒有和他說今晚會打架，所以他沒有帶武器。

看到比利反抗，史密斯伸手到褲袋裏，打算拿出蝴蝶刀。但在他準備拿出來時，基斯出現了。他懶散地拉了拉他的黑手套，緩慢地行出來。

「你為什麼會在這裏！？」史密斯驚訝地咆哮。

基斯慢條斯理地整理好手套才回答：

「我認為你身上有屬於我的東西。」

男子面對基斯的威脅，直接以攻擊作回應。但基斯後退一步就避開他的攻擊

男人的第二拳也只打到空氣，因為基斯已經不在那裏了。他移動到男人的後面，瞇着眼憐憫道：「可悲。。。」。

但男人卻只能以喘息回應，因為基斯已經用手臂箍住他的頸。

比利嚇呆了，史密斯掙扎着，徒勞地用手拉開基斯的手臂。但根本沒有用，商人似乎沒有感覺到他的反抗。手臂沒有鬆開，而史密斯的臉開始變紅。

比利感到不寒而慄，當初他說要殺死那個人並不是開玩笑的。他看到基斯冷酷的眼神，而由於他的姿勢，臉頰靠在史密斯的黑髮上，好像是在擁抱。

「等等……」比利不知道為什麼要這樣說，朝他們走了一步。史密斯臉色發黑，爭扎開始減少。然而，生存本能驅使下，男子成功從袋裏掏出了刀。「小心！」比利警告，狠狠地打落史密斯手上的刀。

基斯什麼也沒說，維持住姿勢看着比利。而史密斯則作出了最後的掙扎。

比利彷彿被基斯盯在地上。儘管他看不見商人的嘴唇，但他可以看到他眼中的愉悅。當他結束那個人的生命時，基斯高興地笑了。

史密斯的身體突然抽搐。基斯堅定地篐住他，直到最後一次抽搐後，基斯任由他倒在地上。

基斯和比利互相對望着一段漫長的時間。基斯隨意地拂去衣服上的灰塵，好像已經忘記躺在腳下的屍體一樣。比利發現他不能移開視線。

過了一會兒，基斯笑着問。

「你似乎並沒有受到太大影響。我相信這不是你第一次看到某人死亡。」

「我以前見過人死，」比利承認。基斯是個無情的人，會因為殺死某人而高興。

基斯接下去：「我通常不用這樣做。平時都會讓部下處理這些小事。」基斯停了下來，笑了笑，殘酷地繼續道：「如果你為我工作，這就是我希望你能幫我處理的。」

比利沉默不語。他看着沒有生氣的的屍體，然後抬頭看着基斯。

他發現他的未來上司，是一個草菅人命，會為了報復一個沒有成功的搶劫案而親手殺人。然後當受害者的屍體仍然溫暖地躺在他的腳下時，他仍可以毫不在乎地微笑。

自從遇到他以來，比利第一次感到基斯在向他展示他的真實的一面。他微笑的背後沒有任何計算。

他眼中的不愉快只是因為他的手套被一個無謂人的鮮血弄髒。但是奇怪的是，這些都沒有改變比利對他的感激之情。

比利沒有說話，就走近屍體並鞠躬。他伸手進史密斯外套的口袋裏，非常小心地拿出了基斯的手錶，除了包裹它的手帕以外，沒有碰到其他東西，以免留下任何指紋。在將其還給商人之前，他還檢查了它是否完好無損。

「你無話可說了嗎？」基斯戴上手錶問

比利微微一笑，意識到也許他和基斯有一些共同點：他們都不會尊重死者。也許，比利自己也是一個無情的人，所以儘管他所見基斯的所作所為，他仍然想為基斯工作。

「謝謝您的信任，」比利抬頭說。

基斯再次笑了。

他說：「我認為你對情況有誤解。」但男孩的反應令他感到滿意。

雖然發生很多事但比利認為基斯對他相當滿意。

～～～

在一個寒冷的星期三早晨，比利前住一個公墓。公墓老舊得像被廢棄了一樣。灰色的墓碑排成一排，它們因潮濕而佈滿黴菌，加上什少有人打理，雜草橫生。訪客留下的花束中為單調的景觀增添了些格格不入的色彩，但仍然沒有打破公墓憂鬱的氣氛。

比利拿着一束光，獨自走過寂靜的公墓。

他在路上碰到幾個人，他們都禮貌地向他打招呼， 或許他考究的穿着而令人誤以為他是個有錢人吧。再次被當作普通人對待令比利感到不安。那些成年人不再迴避他，也不會把他視作罪犯。相反，他從他們的視線中感到憐憫。也許，這麼年輕的人獨自去掃墓並不尋常。

但比利並不是獨自一人的。基斯旁伴他出發，但他留在豪華轎車裏並告誡他不要花太長時間。當商人看到他在觀察商店的鮮花時，他給了他錢。儘管比利想拒絕，但基斯一眼就令他沉默。

基斯意料之外的善良無疑緩和他們的關係。畢竟他們因今早的分歧而發生爭執。比利曾想帶莉莉與他告別父母，然後再離開倫敦，但基斯認為這個想法十分多餘。他認為女孩還很小，這樣的探訪對她來說可能毫無意義。幾年後，她甚至都不記得她的父母了。

比利對基斯權威式的發言感到憤怒，因為商人不應如此猜度莉莉的感受和記憶。

但是最後，比利不得不屈服，讓莉莉留在酒店。

比利低頭看着花束，在沒人聽到的情況下低聲咒罵着。他無法討厭基斯。畢竟，商人幫他尋找父母的墓碑。此外，還陪他去公墓。

比利放慢了腳步，一邊閱讀各個墓碑上的銘文，直到找到要尋找的名字，他停下了腳步，心裏覺得很難受。

他知道在心底裏，他希望他的父母還活着。但當看到刻在石碑上的名字時，他才確信永遠不會再見到他們。這樣令比利感覺回到一年前的那個夜晚，當時他的叔叔告訴他父母已經去世，即使如此，他仍然希望父母隨時出現，以澄清一切都只是一個誤會。

比利用冰冷的手指撫摸着墓碑，然後俯身將花束放在草地上。心中的疼痛慢慢消失，剩下的只有麻木。

比利默默地向他的父母打招呼，並講述這一年發生的一切。他向他們保證自己會竭盡所能保護莉莉。儘管他也許作出了一些錯誤的決定，但他堅信自己將來能更好地照顧她。他告訴他們，一個陌生的外國商人將會為他提供工作，然後他們將會跟那個人一起去美國。

「我認為他討厭莉莉，但是……他……仍然考慮周全……而且他說她會很安全的……」比利一邊組織着言詞，一邊用手指撫摸墓碑上的名字。「他不是一個好人，但我想和他一起去……」，儘管知道不會收到任何回應，男孩還是在停了幾秒鐘後問：「我是不是做錯了？」

比利痛苦地嘆了口氣。他知道正和兩名死者交談，但是他無法停下來，因為他想念與父母交談的日子。以前他把這示作理所當然。但上一次他們的對話是多久以前了？

「我未來的工作應該需要懂得打架……」他微笑着繼續道。「如果你們在這裡，一定不會讓我接受的……但是……我每次打架不都能解決問題嗎？」

比利抬頭看着灰色的天空，回想起他小時候的日子。他從來沒有猶豫過在和同伴的爭執中行使暴力。他從不會迴避戰鬥。也許，內心深處，他很享受這種行為。這也許就是他會加入一個幫派的原因。也許為什麼看到基斯。霍華德殺死某人並沒有改變他的決定。

「抱歉」比利轉身離開墳墓。他不想讓父母知道關於基斯的事。他不想告訴他們他打算為罪犯工作，讓他們失望。

比利說了聲再見，然後慢慢地走回公墓入口，沿途一直質疑他的決定。但是，當他看到遠處那個正在吸煙的高個子時，他忘記了一切。基斯在他靠近他時望着他，長長的金發和黑色外套在冰冷的風下吹動。

比利朝他未來的老闆走去，忘記了他的困惑，只是覺得能有基斯這樣的人在他身邊是他的幸運。

「你看起來不太滿意。這不是你所期望的嗎？」基斯嘲諷地問。

比利承認：「我不知道我在期待什麼。」因在潮濕的草地上呆了很長時間，他的聲線因寒冷而有點發抖。「但是感謝您讓我這樣做。 」

基斯柔和地回了聲「嗯 」，將香煙掉到地上然後踩熄它。他們朝着大型豪華轎車的位置前進，突然，比利聽到沙沙聲，然後感覺到基斯把他的黑色外套放在他膊上。

比利急忙扶着外套，以防它滑落在地上。

「沒必要這樣，我不太冷。」比利喃喃自語，不知道為什麼，感到從外套中感覺到基斯的温暖，還有夾雜着商人和香煙的氣味。

「我不會因為你感冒而推遲回程，」 基斯隨意地回答。

比利沒有回答，只是穿好外衣，當他到達豪華轎車時，他走上前去，為基斯打開車門。

商人給了他一個滿意的表情，這令比利悲痛的感覺消失了。

～～～


End file.
